POR SIEMPRE TU
by Faby Andley
Summary: Albert y Candy descubren su amor con el paso del tiempo podran enfrentar todos los obsataculos o terminaran por darse cuenta que lo mejor es separarse...
1. Chapter 1

**POR SIEMPRE TU **

ESTE FC ESTA BASADO EN EL MANGA CANDY CANDY Y EN LA TRADUCCION NO OFICIAL

DE CANDY CANDY FINAL PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON CREACION DE

KYOKO MISUKI CON RESPETO Y CARIÑO .

CAPITULO

Ojos azules…el cabello rubio….la dulce voz….Albert!...el es mi príncipe….me encanta tu sonrisa yo nunca la olvidare….yo nunca la olvide ….Candy corrrio hacia aquellos brazos abiertos que esperaban por ella.

"en tus brazos siento tanta paz…tanta calma"pensó ella

"mi pequeña-penso el-no sabes cuanto te quiero"

Por la noche ella trataba de asimilar lo ocurrido…trataba de pensar en como habían ocurrido tantas cosas,hace poco se había enterado que Albert era el tio abuelo William y ahora que también era su príncipe de la colina "una vez mas te fuiste sin decir adiós".En ese momento el auto de William Andley se dirijia a la estación de tren el estaba muy pensativo"lo hice una vez mas,me fui sin despedirme de ti pequeña"

"William lo siento-dijo George-pero es necesario que viajes"

"no te preocupes-contesto triste-pues es mi deber"

George lo miraba de reojo al verlo tan ausente hubiera querido dar la vuelta y regresarlo a ella,los días pasaron y mientras se encontraban en las oficinas de Chicago revisando unos papeles llego carta de ella la cual el abrió inmediatamene.

"al príncipe de la colina:si que me has sorprendido no puedo creer que has sido tu todo este tiempo!todo me parece un sueño siento que estoy flotando en el aire…."el sonrio "su príncipe soy su príncipe" se decí después en el hogar de Pony ayudaba a la hermana Maria con los deberes cuando vio que se aproximaba el sr Marsh con el correo su corazón salto de gusto

"hola sr Marsh-saludo ella-acaso trae algo para mi?"

"bueno si me supongo que si Candy"dijo el sr Marsh sacando el sobre de su tomo la carta y se fue corriendo a la colina mientras gritaba"regreso para el almuerzo"la srita Pony y la hermana Maria reian y se decían "sigue siendo una chiquilla nunca cambiara".ya en la colina se recostó para leer la carta de Albert ."Querida Candy en verdad lamento mucho haberme tenido que ir después de revelar algo tan importante pero se que comprenderas por favor no te molestes conmigo,tu sabes que de haber podido me hubiera quedadon toda la vida viviendo contigo en secreto en el magnolia"ella sintió que su corazón daba un salto de alegría leyó la carta una y otra vez hasta que la srita Pony la llamo para llegar al hogar no hizo mas que contarles algunas cosas de lo que el había escrito,solo algunas,ellas le dijieron que se refiriera a el con respeto pues era su padre adoptivo esa palabra a ella no le agradaba.

Los días pasaban lentos para William Andley entre citas de trabajo,reuniones sociales estaba agotado algo distraído George había repetido varias veces la misma clausula del contrato pero el no dejaba de pensar en ella "tal vez no fue muy correcto lo que escribi tal vez fui muy efusivo y ella se molesto"unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos era un mensajero que traia un sobre Albert al verlo sonrio a George le basto esa sonrisa para saber que se trataba de carta de Candy

"creo que en verdad necesitas leer esa carta-dijo George-continuamos después del almuerzo"

"gracias George-contesto

Apenas salió George empezó a leer "Tio abuelo William pronto será mi cumpeleños lo has olvidado?creo que tendre que hacer un hechizo al principe de la colina para que regrese al hogar de Pony…Ahora eres mi padre cierto?me gustaria qu vineras…"

Al leer las ultias lineas se molesto como era posible que lo llamara principe elevandolo l cielo para despues dejarlo caer al llamarlo padre "eso me duele pero es verdad"pensaba el….todo el dia estuvo con esa sensacion de molestia el no queria que ella lo viera como un padre.

Tiempo despues ella recibia la respuesta de el."a la revoltosa Candy:por supuesto que no he olvidado el cumpleaños de cierta niñ tengo tu regalo y nada me gustaria mas que dartelo yo mismo pero George cree que ya he tomado muchas vacaciones,pero debo confesar que tu hechizo funciono toda la tarde he estado molesto y no dejo de pensar en lo ocurrido en el pasado..deberias de venir a festejar tu cumpleaños a Chicago a Annie le gustaria por favor no me llames principe me dan nervios William Andley"

Ella termino de leer y sonrio nada le gustaria mas que verlo otra vez,aunque le entristecio saber que ya no queria que le llamara principe"de cualquier forma siempre seras mi principe" viajo a Chicago con las maestras y los niños para festejar su cumpleaños estaba nerviosa tenia un año sin verlo al llegar ya todo estaba listo para el festejo saludo a Annie y Archie aunque casi no converso con ellos la mansion se lleno de risas y alegria Albert estaba muy guapo y sonreia a Candy cuando el la abrazo ella temblo en sus brazos y se asusto "pero que me pasa no es la primera vez que el me abraza,que es lo que estoy siniendo?"sonrio para dia que regreso al hogar en verdad le costo se sentia rara el lo percibio y le dijo

"te prometo que te visitare en cuanto pueda"y le sonrio para despues abrazarla ella se sentia tan segura en sus brazos..muy a pesar de ambos se despidieron"

El dia que llego al hogar de Pony aun la esperaba una sorpresa ahí estaban Cesar y Cleopatra ella lloro de felicidad la Hna Maria y la srita Pony le dijeron que habia sido un obsequio de Albert ella se pregunto como un hombre tan importante y ocupado habia tenido tiempo para hacer algo para agradecer el regalo y la clebracion de su cumpleaños en verdad le habia gustado mucho pero a el no le gustaba que lo seguia llamando padre recibir sus cartas era agridulce le escribio

"srita Candy Andey me da gusto que te gustara tu regalo es producto de mucho esfuerzo aunque en realidad el merito es de no me llames padre por favor o te llamare abuela quisiera tanto ser solo Albert asi que por favor llamame asi nada me gustaria mas que volver a te desveles tanto William Andley"

Candy termino de leer la carta mientras pensaba"tengo que olvidarte…yo tambien quisiera verte no se porque te has vuelto tan necesario para mi,sera acaso que te veo de otra manera que te pasa Candy?es solo Albert tu amigo…pero siento muchas cosas lindas que sin incorrectas"

En otro lugar unos ojos azules veian la ventana perdidos."Candy si supieras como extraño tu sonrisa,la forma en la que cuidabas de mi como puedo tener esos sentimientos tan fuertes po ti?te tengo que olvidar…aunque no se si podre"

Despues de eso sus cartas fueron mas frias "me has olvidado"pensaba ella arriba del padre arbol y una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla

Continuara…

Este es mi primer fic espero les guste


	2. Chapter 2

POR SIEMPRE TU

ESTE FIC ESTA INSPIRADO EN EL MANGA CANDY CANDY Y EN LA TRADUCCION NO OFICIAL DE CCFINAL HISTORY y EN MI LOCA IMAGINACION LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE SU AUTORA KYOKO MISUKI CON RESPETO Y CARIÑO.

CAPITULO 2 RECUERDOS Y ALEGRIAS

El tiempo pasaba y ella seguía recibiendo cartas breves y cordiales de Albert y sentía que tal vez algo había cambiado en el,tenia esa extraña sensación como aquel dia que el se fue del departamento y aunque esta vez no estaba sola la invadía un vacio enorme y cada dia estaba mas consiente de sus sentí mañana recibió la invitación al memorial de Stear,ella suponía que esta había sido enviada por orden de Albert de ninguna manera la tia Elroy hubiera tenido ese gesto con ella.

"Albert como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí como aquel dia que murió Stear tus brazos siempre me dan consuelo te extraño,me pregunto si tu pensaras en mi"pensaba ella

En algún lugar de Inglaterra unos ojos celestes veian por la ventana tristes "pequeña…no sabes como necesito tu sonrisa no he podido olvidarte después de conocerte a ti ninguna mujer me parece suficiente no sabes como te extraño quisiera estar a tu lado"

"William lamento mucho que no puedas asistir al memorial"dijo George

"no te preocupes tenemos que cerrar este trato aunque no te niego que me hubiera gustado estar ahí"dijo el rubio

"se que querías mucho a tu sobrino Stear cierto?-pregunto

"asi es amigo,me siento un poco culpable por no haber evitado que se fuera,es increíble que gracias a Candy es que pude conocerlo mejor…."dijo nostálgico

"la srita Candy-dijo George sonriendo ya que le tenia cariño-en verdad se ha convertido en el angel de los Andley"

"asi es George ella es un angel "-dijo "y es la mujer de mi vida"pensaba

El dia del memorial un auto paso por Candy al hogar de Pony para llevarla a Lakewood cuando hiban llegando a la mansión todo le pareció triste el portal de las rosas estaba sombrio por el invierno a penas y pudo contener las lagrimas.

Al entrar se encontró con la mirada de desprecio de Elisa a ella no le importo después de todo ya no la había vuelto a molestar gracias al tio abuelo William ,Neal estaba al lado de su hermana el no se atrevía siquiera a levantar la se encontró con Annie y Archie ya no pudo mas se abrazaron llorando tristes aun dolia demasiado que Stear no estuviera mas con ellos esa era la realidad y ellos tendrían que enfrentarla Patty no había querido asistir para ella aun era muy difícil aun no podía superar la muerte de su amado Stear .

Ella sentía tantas emociones al estar en la mansión la invadía un sentimiento extraño recordó la tarde que estuvo ahí con Albert entonces supo que tenia que escribirle.

"Bert:

Hoy fue el memorial de Stear todo lucia tan triste en ocasiones me parecía sentir que estabas ahí al igual que Stear y Antohony .Ahi pude ver el retrato de la madre de Anthony en verdad ella era una mujer hermosa al verla ahí de pronto recordé la tarde que estuvimos en esa habitación y tuve la impresión de que algo querías decirme , es eso cierto Bert?

Candy White Andley"

Albert había acabado de leer la carta a veces se sorprendia de lo mucho que ambos se conocían asi que escribió una larga carta a su amada para despejar todas sus dudas,imaginaba la cara de ella al leerlas,serian parecidas a las que ponía el?sonrio y se disuso a escribir

"Mi querida Candy:

Te agradezco tu carta,como supones tenia intención de contar mi historia pero yo vi Archibald y Patty desanimados pero creo que podre contarles mi historia otro dia. Dicho esto mi querida Candy tengo que contarte que si yo me había ocultado hasta ahora es porque yo ¡soy un hombre lobo!,no… es broma para hacerte reir he exagerado un poco no te enfades te espera una historia seria.

Al igual que tu no conoci a mi madre murió después de darme a luz tuve en mi hermana una madre a mi padre lo veíamos muy poco,el murió porque se esforzaba mucho yo era el único heredero pero era muy joven asi es como me coverti en un prisionero,mi hermana Rosemary huyo con el sr Brown y George tuvo que ver en eso estoy seguro de que el la amaba en secreto yo no se lo pregunte asi que ya no insistas en preguntarle porque sigue pienso igual que mi hermana ¿para que el dinero y el honor? sin embargo yo no puedo dejar a los Andley me gusta mi familia,Cuando haya acabado mi tarea volveré a viajar sere mas libre,en ese momento me gustaría que tu estuvieras conmigo,te gustaría Candy ?

Con cariño William Albert Andley "

Tiempo después ella daba un salto de felicidad su príncipe al parecer había vuelto a ser el mismo ella en cualquier oportunidad leia su carta se había propuesto contestar de inmediato pero había tanto que hacer en la clínica y el hogar por momentos se perdia en su ensoñación pensando en el "ahora se que mis sentimientos por ti ya no podrán ser los de una hermana te quiero tanto deseo abrazarte una vez mas"pensaba

Tiempo después el rubio recibia la carta tan esperada apenas llego George se la entrego para el no pasaba desapercibido lo que sentía su amo el lo conocía a la perfeccion y se preguntaba cuando se decidiría a confesarlo,Albert sonrio su amor era tan inmenso que con solo leer su nombre escrito por ella su corazón latia acelerado.

"Querido William Albert Andley:

Lei tu carta una y otra vez ahora te comprendo un poco pues no ha de ser fácil estar solo y ser independiente,me alegro de sentirte cerca de mi y también porque supe mas de George y Rosemary es maravilloso familiarizarse con personas tan importantes en mi pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos conocimos en la colina,ha habido tristes despedidas pero se que siempre habrá un mañana,sabes Bert siempre mantengo la insignia cerca de mi corazón y claro que viajare contigo y si te arrepientes igual ire , oh es maravilloso estar vivos! Wow!creo que no podre dormir pensando en que tocaran a mi puerta y puedes ser tu-

Bueno hoy tendre un sueño hermoso ,buenas noches Bert!

Con amor Candy White Andley

El sonrio acaso ella sentía lo mismo o el quería creerlo,bueno pues tendría que averiguarlo pronto,su auto estaba llegando a Lakewood había leído la carta una y otra vez tratando de pensar lo que ella pudiera sentir,cuando entro a la mansión ya era muy noche su primer impulso había sido correr a buscarla tenia tanto tiempo sin verla pero no lo vio prudente.

"Candy no puedo creer que pronto te vere esta noche no podre dormir,necesito verte!"pensaba

"William que haces aquí?-la voz de su tia lo saco de sus pensamientos-pense que irias directo a Miami"

"hola tia-sonrio-a mi también me da mucho gusto verte decidi descansar unos días antes de ir a Miami,como esta tu salud?"

"va mejorando pero no podre viajar me he disculpado con Sarah".dijo la tia

"es una lastima tia entonces tendre que asistir solo con Candy,Archie tampoco ira"-dijo el

"por Dios William no se por que te has empeñado en exijir a los Legan que la invitaran"dijo molesta

"ella es una Andley tia y como tal debe estar ahí"-respondio

"Ella es un desastre,la consientes demasiado si al menos se hubiera casado con Neal"

"Tia con todo respeto no empecemos otra vez-dijo molesto-yo me ocupare de Candy ella es mi…,mi-no no quería decir esa palabra-ella es mi pupila no la suya,compermiso me voy a descansar"

Se marcho de ahí dejando a la anciana con el rostro desencajado nunca había entendido por que su sobrino cuando se trataba de ella perdia sus modales"no se que es lo que te pasa William nunca me habías hablado asi esa niña te hace perder el buen juicio,jamás será una dama"pensó molesta

Esa mañana Candy despertó mas temprano de lo normal para sorpresa de la hermana Maria y la srita Pony después de desayunar ayudo con las labores como era su costumbre estaba de espaldas a la puerta cuando algo la paralizo

"sr Andley que gusto verlo-saludo la hna Maria-pase por favor"

"gracias buen dia –saludo-en realidad solo vengo por Candy"

"Albert!-ella grito-que alegría verte!-ella quería arrojarse a sus brazos pero temia que la religiosa se molestara asi que se contuvo

"Candy vengo por ti para llevarte a la mansión,George nos espera en el auto quieres venir?"

"por supuesto".contesto sonriente su corazón tenia tanta dicha

Cuando ella tomo sus cosas se despidieron de las mujeres y los niños y se marcharon en el pensamiento de ambos hiban tantas impresiones ella pensaba"oh Albert como es que antes no me había fijado que eres tan lindo tus ojos son hermosos".El no podía creer que lo que ella había cambiado definitivamente ya no era la niña que había dejado se encontró con una mujer hermosa.

"quieres dar un paseo?"-le pregunto

Ella solo asintió quería hablar pero la voz no le salía,el pidió a George que se detuviera,apenas descendieron del auto ella se arrojo a sus brazos el al apretaba contra su pecho en verdad anehelaban tanto estar cerca.

"te extrañe tanto!-decia ella-esto me parece un sueño"

"no lo es pequeña-le dijo-pero mirate estas hermosa!"

Ella se sonrojo y se aparto de el tenia miedo de que escuchara como latia su corazón

"gracias Albert yo creo que tu también estas lindo-dijo ella poniéndose roja-ahora te ves mas adulto"

"Vamos Candy me hiciste sentir un anciano-bromeo-

Pasaron un dia maravilloso hablaron de tantas cosas treparon a los arboles reian como dos niños,al sentarse sobre el césped quedaron sus rostros peligrosamente cerca,podía aspirar el fresco olor de ella en un momento se perdió en su boca y lo que le gustaría rompió el silencio.

"Albert gracias por Cesar y Cleopatra"-dijo sonriendo

"yo se que los querías,ellos no podrían estar separados no cres?"dijo el

"gracias tu siempre me sorprendes con cosas lindas",le dijo

"debemos irnos "dijo el,le extendió la mano para ponerla de pie al hacerlo la apretó contra su cuerpo,le beso la frente y le dijo al oído-

"no sabes como te extrañe!"

"yo también…mucho"contesto nerviosa al sentir su aliento tan cerca de ella

Durante el regreso ella se quedo dormida estaba muy cansada pues el paseo fue largo el paso su brazo por su espalda para sujetarla y la recostó sobre su pecho,George veía la escena por el retrovisor con discreción le parecía increíble como el se transformaba al lado de ella,tan serio en los negocios tan indiferente en las tantas cenas de sociedad pero al lado de ella era diferente"estas tan enamorado William no puedes ocultarlo,que pasara si ella te corresponde" pensaba

"que pasa curioso George-pregunto el rubio-por que esa sonrisita?"

"pensaba lo afortunada que es la srita al tener un padre como tu"reia

"por Dios George no te burles de mi yo no parezco para nada su padre"rieron divertidos

Al llegar a la mansión la tomo en sus brazos como si fuera una niña la contemplaba y pensaba"eres tan linda dormilona nada te despierta"

-"William Albert Abdley! Que desfiguros son estos?"-grito la tia

"tia despertaste a Candy"-le dijo pues ella se despertó sobresaltada

"lo siento….yo"dijo nerviosa

"jamás seras una dama-decia la anciana-William cámbiense para la cena"

Ya en su habitación el sonreía pensaba que si la tia no hubiera aparecido el la hubiera acostado en la cama y entoces si la hubiera besado "Candy si yo pudiera elegir entre esta vida y vivir contigo como ante elegiría mil veces estar a tu lado…ser solo Albert"

Candy también reia divertida"la cara de la tia Elroy era tan graciosa oh Albert me traia en sus brazos el es tan hermoso,la tia tiene razón jamás sere una dama,,pero a mi nunca me había importado serlo hasta hoy,,,por que de pronto me importa tanto?"pensaba

Durante la cena la tia le dijo que debería de comportarse por que muchas familias importantes estarían en ese lugar.

"William la srita Smith y su padre asistirán al evento supe que cuando estuviste en Miami solias frecuentara"-dijo la tia

"mas bien coincidimos en algunos eventos tia"-corrigio el

"pues estaría muy bien que estrechara relación con ella,que impresión te ha dado ella".-dijo

"Es una mujer encantadora pero solo es mi conocida"_-recalco el

"pues estaría bien que estrecharas tu relación con ella es de buena familia y -vio que Candy estaba palida y pregunto-te encuentras bien querida?"

"en realidad no-dijo ella-si me lo permiten me gustaría retirarme"

"claro que si "-dijo Elroy

Albert desconcertado solo asintió,ella se levanto hubiera querido correr a su habitación pero no podía las palabras de el retumbaban en sus oídos "una mujer encantadora""el tiene derecho es libre-se decía para si mientras lloraba-tengo que alejarme de ti tu algún dia tendras que casarte pero… quien es esa mujer?...que significa ella para ti?"

CONTINUARA….

GRACIAS por leerme espero les guste disculpen los errores es mi primera vez

BrisaD:me alegra que te gustara y gracias por tus sugerencias son bienvenidas espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado.

Gisela:gracias por tu review y si espero actualizar seguido ya tengo varios capítulos

bueno te guste yo también quiero que ya se decidan jeje se va a poner bueno

Monybert-DC:espero que te guste ya que a mi me encantan tus fic gracias


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo …._

En su habitacion ella no podia dejar de llorar mientras pensaba"tengo que alejarme de ti porque tu no eres mas Albert ahora eres William Adley a quien yo nunca podre aspirar porque ademas de ser tu pupila….no soy nadie y se que algun dia tendras que casarte espero ese dia estar muy lejos de aquí…"

Mientras tanto en la mesa la tia insistia y el se mostraba molesto

-me gustaria mucho que formalizaras con la srita Smith William es de muy buena familia ademas de hermosa"

-por favor tia no insista-dijo molesto-Alice es solo una amiga"

-pero William tu necestas casarte y…."

-podria dejarme en paz tia-interrumpio.-compermiso me retiro,George podrias venir por favor"

-claro William vamos-contesto poniendose de pie

Se retiraron a la biblioteca ante la mirada atonita de Elroy no entendia el porque de la molestia de su sobrino,entraron y el cerro la puerta se sirvieron una copa de whiskey

-por Dios George..como pudo la tia decir algo asi delante de Candy?-dijo el-ella va a pensar que le oculto cosas…que no le tengo confianza"

-la verdad no entiendo porque te preocupa,ni entiendo tu molestia eso es algo que tarde o temprano tendras que hacer..-dijo el morno-o es acaso que hay algo mas"

-a que te refieres?no lo entiendo-pregunto

-A que hace tiempo que te desconozco ,acaso ya no confias en mi"

-claro George lo que pasa…esta bien ya no puedo mas y si no lo digo acabare por volverme loco-dijo abatido-yo…yo estoy enamorado de Candy…puedes creerlo?"

-en realidad ya lo sabia"-dijo sin sorpresa

-pero….tu lo sabias?-pregunto asombrado-pero como lo supiste?"

-se te olvida que te conozco desde que eras niño-dijo sonriendo-basta con verte hablar de ella y creo que en estos ultimos años he escuchado bastantes veces sobre todo cuando regresaste de tu amnesia"

-oh George soy tan obvio?...ahora entiendes mi pena yo mje enamore siendo Albert un vagabundo sin memoria…pero ella amaba a Terry y solo Dios sabe si ya lo olvido"-dijo triste

-William tu sabes que esa relacion no podra ser-dijo serio-y mi consejo es que te olvides de ella bueno eso es lo correcto..pero en nombre del amor te digo que deberias confesarselo y si te corresponde lucha por ese amor,yo apoyare en lo que decidas"

-gracias no sabes lo bien que me ha hecho decirtelo"-le dijo

Al dia siguiente viajaron rumbo a Miami ella se mantenia callada el trataba de hacer conversasion pero contestaba cortante asi fue en lo que duro el viaje George al ver la incomoda situacion se puso a conversar de negocios

Al llegar a Miami Annie y Patty esperaban a Candy para ir de compras ella les preguntaba muchas cosas porque queria verse linda cosa que les asombro a sus amigas

-pero Candy a ti nunca te han gustado estas cosas-dijo Annie –pense que sera mas dificil lidiar contigo"

-bueno pero…-no sabia que decir-yo.. se lom prometi a a la tia Elroy"

Pasaron toda la mañana de compras a penas y llego a tiempo para arreglarse estaba satisfecha con su compra pensaba que todo era muy lindo

El esperaba impaciente tenia tantas ganas de verla de pronto aparecio ella traia un vestido color turquesa con aplicaciones de encaje y su pelo sostenido por un liston se acerco y le dijo

-estas preciosa!"

Eso hizo que ella se ruborizara George sonrio al ver la cara de admiracion de su amo nunca lo habia visto asi con ninguna joven y pensaba"ah William esta vez si es amor pero de quien te fuiste a enamorar….te las vas a ver dificiles"

Al llegar al complejo todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos sobre todo las de las mujeres que no estaban ciegas para no ver el ejemplar de hombre que era el rubio ademas de de ser el soltero mas codiciado muy apuesto,amable y para rematar era inmensamente estaba celosa, enojada con el que no dejaba de sonreir con amabilidad a las señoritas que lo saludabvan coquetas

-Hola Candy-saludo Patty-que linda estas"

-gracias Patty –dijo sonriendo

-hola Candy-saludo Annie-oye pero quien viera a Albert como lo asedian las damas"

-quien lo diria-dijo Patty- el vagabundo Albert el soltero mas codiciado-reian divertidas sin imaginar que a su pobre amiga eso no le habia causado gracia

Volteo a verlo el estaba rodeado de bellas damas sintio la punzada de los celos trataba de sonreir pero no podia el sentimiento de olvido era mas fuerte el siempre habia estado al pendiente de ella pero esa noche a penas y la habia saludado,estaba molesta cuando alguien la llamo

-srita Candice Andley que sorpresa mas agradable!

Ella volteom para encontrarse con un viejo amigo

-Michael que alegria!-sonrio-como estas?

-muy bien Candy hola amigos como estan,el es mi amigo Jhon Richars-dijo presentando a un caballero que lo acompañaba

Estaban muy animadoc conversando Candy casi olvidaba el disgusto que le habia causado verlo con las damas,el rubio noto a aquellos jovenes se molesto al verla sonreir con ellos el tenia que ser un caballero..pero estaba muy enamorado asi que se disculpo y camino hacia los jovenes

-buenas con seriedad-estan muy animados"

-asi es recordabamos el colegio san Paulo-dijo Annie

-el es Michael-se apresuro a decir Candy-y el es su amigo Jhon"

-ustedes tambien estudiaron en Londres?-pregunto

Los jovenes se presentaron y escucho el porque se conocian algo que no le agrado saber que aquel medico la salvara aquella tarde no sabia que decir asi que tan solo agradecio el gesto

-fuiste muy valiente-dijo Annie

-por favor solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho por tan bella joven-contesto el medico sonriendo

-gracias Michael-dijo Candy sintiendose de mil colores

El estaba a punto de decir algo pero no podia su coraje era mas fuerte nadie noto su ofuscamiento pues reian divertido en realidad Jhon era un poco como Archie deshinibido bromista,trataba de sonreir pero no podia cuando escucho que lo llamaban

-disculpa William podemos hablar?

El volteo para encontrarse con una joven y dijo

-claro Alice,jo9venes les presento a la srita Alice Smith"

Todos saludaron a la bella joven quien sonriente se alejo del brazo de Albert para disgusto de la rubia quien aun tenia la imagen de la mujer alta,delgada y aunque su cuerpo no era voluptuoso lucia muy sensual con su pelo rojizo y sus ojos color miel Candy sintio que con una mujer como ella no tendria ninguna oprtunidad y entristecio

La musica empezo a sonar Michael invito a Candy a abailar quien no tuvo mas remedio que ir busco la mirada de su amado principe quien seguia coversando con la joven y el padre de esta,el ni siquiera volteaba a verla ..bueno eso creia ella porque del otro lado del salon unos ojos celestes no perdian detalle de lo que estaba pasando y no len agradaba para nada la escena pensaba

"no sabes como quisiera ir y arrancarte de los brazos de ese tipo…como quisiera ser solo Albert"pues el era William Andley y tenia que ser cortes,galante y educado

Ahí estaban los dos sin poder decir lo que en verdad ocurria ambos se morian de celos…que disimulaban muy fin la tortura habia acabado y llegaban a la mansion durante el trayecto no hablaron ambos estaban molestos pero no lo a pesar de todo estaba contenta pues pudo ver a viejos amigos que conocio en casa de los Legan,aunque por otra parte recordaba la mirada de Neal las frases de Elisa nada agradable y la gran sorpresa que dio Sarah Legan al declarar que ella no era una ladrona como años atrás lo habia dicho claro que ella sabia que en eso Albert habia tenido que ver pero estaba tan molesta que no lo agradeceria tenia la sonrisa de Alice en la mente y eso la llegar se fue a su habitacion y el se encerro en la biblioteca necesitaba pensar y se sirvio un par de Whiskeys cuando unos toquidos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

-adelante- George dijo

-no es George…soy yo-respondieron

El casi dio un salto al ver a la rubia frente a el….

Continuara….

Chicas gracias a todas las que se han tomado la molestia de dejar un review y a todas las que me leeen espero les guste y ya no voy a hacerlos sufrir tanto…bueno un poquito jeje


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4..confesiones

Por unos instantes no supo que decir al verlo ahí con esa cara de preocupación,el la veía atonito no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí en medio de la noche aun vestida con el vestido que lucio en aquella cena si su pequeña ya era una mujer y una que le gustaba se acerco al escritorio había bajado decidida pero al tenerlo frente a ella no sabia como empezar después de posar sus ojos sobre los de el al fin dijo

-disculpa que te moleste pero hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte

-por supuesto siéntate me supongo que es algo importante-contesto

-yo…quiero decirte que por favor deshagas la adopción-dijo titubeante

-queee? Pero que dices-dijo sorprendido

-que ya noquiero ser una Adley-dijo bajando la mirada

-pero…Candy por que esa decisión tan repentina-pregunto con aparente calma

-bueno pues no es tan repentina….ya tengo varios años pensándolo recuerdas-decia sin despegar la vista del piso

-pero yo pensé que no lo harias para que?que es lo que piensas hacer?

-pues pensaba regresar a Chicago y si es posible y nadie lo esta ocupando regresar al Magnolia-seguia sin verlo a los ojos

El estaba molesto pero trataba de disimular y si ella lo hubiera visto a los ojos lo habría adivinado,el no decía nada se puso de pie para servir otro whiskey,por supuesto que el departamento estaba solo pues ahora le pertenecía claro que eso Candy no lo sabia para el ese departamento era como un tesoro, su lugar favorito donde había sido tan feliz , trataba de estar en calma pero su pacienia se estaba acabando.

-asi que lo tienes todo resuelto pequeña..acaso esta decisión tiene que ver con tu amiguito el doctor?-dijo enfadado

-claro que no! Eso es algo que yo quiero además es lo mejor para ti-contesto

-para mi-sonrio hironico- en que me beneficiaria que te fueras a vivir sola sin mi protección,no es fácil…no se no se me hace lo correcto , hay tantos peligros..

-por Dios Albert ya no soy una niña!-lo interrumpió volteando al fin a verlo

-pues precisamente por que no lo eres –le alzo la voz-te das cuenta lo que pensaran los hombres si saben que vives sola!

-pues que piensen lo que quieran..la decisión que he tomado es la pensado que un dia te casarasy se que a tu futura mujer no le parecerá el que yo este aquí

-Por favor te estas anticipando pensando tonterías y la respuesta es no…me niego tu seguiras siendo una Adley por que esa es mi decisión y mas te vale que no pienses en irte por que lo impediré-le dijo casi gritando

-pues seras el causante de mi infelicidad!-dijo poniéndose de pie-creo que ha tomado demasiado Tio William..

-pero..porque me llamas asi acaso estas molesta?-pregunto el

-sabes que mejor me voy vine aquí a buscar a mi amigo Albert,quien me escucha y me comprende pero veo que el ya no esta aquí por que ahora eres mas como William Andley!-dijo molesta-te das cuenta tu y yo jamás habíamos discutido.

Se levanto para intentar salir pero el llego velozmente a la puerta poniendo su mano en ella Candy de pronto se vio atrapada en sus brazos estaba tan cerca de ella que podía aspirar su delicioso olor masculino sentía su aliento calido detrs de la oreja ella intento darse vuelta para intentar huir lo que complico mas la situación pues se encontró con esa mirada azul suplicante y una voz tierna que susurrando le decía

-por favor no te vayas , no lo hagas..mañana hablamos con mas calma si?

Ella apenas y pudo asentir el mantuvo la misma posición abrazandola con una mano se miraron a los ojos no supo como paso pero el rozo sus labios para depositar un suave beso y ella al sentirlos no podía ya no quería resistirse a los deseos de su corazón , el la besaba y ella se dejaba llevar el la sujeto con fuerza hacia el ella descubrió emociones que nunca antes había sentido ese beso no era robado , era un beso tierno , desesperado y de pronto la cordura regreso a ella "pero que es lo que estoy haciendo?"pensó

-detente Albert esto no esta bien-dijo apartandolo

-perdoname pequeña yo no quise ofenderte-dijo apenado-pero es que ya no puedo ocultar las cosas que me haces sentir

Ella no sabia como reaccionar ante esa declaración

-Alber yo no se que es lo que sientes por mi pero yo creo que no soy lo que tu necesitas , tu necesitas una señorita de sociedad que te merezca-dijo volteándose y dándole la espalda

-y que te hace pensar que tu no me mereces?lo único que yo necesito es a ti-dijo poniéndose frente a ella le levanto la barbilla para obligarla a verlo a los ojos-te quiero a ti..

-pero tu sabes que nunca podría ser..el consejo..tu familia se opondran eso sin mencionar que sigo siendo tu …

-no no lo digas por favor-dijo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios-no quiero oir esa fea palabra.

-es que que yo aun no entiendo todo esto me parece tan increíble cuando fue que tu empezaste a sentirte asi…cuando empezaste a verme diferente-pregunto ella

-pues en realidad…tal vez ha sido desde siempre,no se nunca entendí por que mi afán de siempre seguirte sentía un fuerte instinto de protección hacia ti , cuando te vi en Londres en verdad te vi muy linda al abrazarte mi primer pensamiento es que ahora estabas tan cerca de mi , yo jamás había dejado de pensar en ti en la luz de tus ojos y lo que ha terminado por rendirme y darme cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti es la hermosa etapa en la que vivimos juntos ,ahí lo entendí desde aquel dia que yo sin recordar mi pasado hui , te ame desde el momento que corriste tras de mi evitando que me fuera…-decia el conmovido

-Albert yo no tenia idea…no la tenia de verdad-dijo llorando-pero entonces por que te fuiste al final y me dejaste sola?

-cuando yo supe quien era supe lo que me unia a ti y aun asi luche mucho sobre lo que haría…recuerdas que en algún momento te escribi que dejaría que tu averiguaras el porque no te lo dije , no quería dejarte por que me enamore pero la gente empezó a hablar y tuve que irme..no sabes como me dolio-la miraba con ternura

-ahora entiendo tu fuiste quien me llevo a Terry cierto?-dijo ella

-tu sufrías mucho y yo sabia que podía reunirte con el lo investigue y al encontrarlo te lleve a el pensando que se arreglarían-dijo tranquilo

-tu no sabias que por la única ausencia que yo sufria era por la tuya verdad?-le pregunto

-perdoname nunca pensé que te lastimaría-dijo tomandole las manos-Candy ahora quiero que me des la oportunidad de ser mas que tu amigo quieres-la veía con amor

-pero es que yo te quiero mas a la vez me da miedo..

-vamos a intentarlo si? yo te prometo que buscare la forma de que mi familia lo acepte se que lo harán por favor veamos que sucede por favor esta noche solo quiero tenerte entre mis brazos he esperado tanto tiempo por este momento de poder besarte-decía abrazándola con fuerza

Ella sonriendo asintió era como un sueño estar asi abrazándolo estaba con su príncipe!...esa no era la primera vez que estaba entre sus brazos pero esta vez sabia que era diferente , solo por esta ocasión se hiba a permitir no pensar en lo que ocurriría si la tia se entera , lo único que importaba es que al fin estaba a su lado ,permanecieron abrazados sin hablar se tomaban las manos se acariciaban el rostro se sonreían , el se sentía como un adolescente, su amor era tan grande que no le importaba enfrentar a todo el mundo por tenerla a su lado.

-creo que debemos irnos a descansar-dijo ella

-no por favor-protesto el

-Tenemos que hacerlo, ya casi amanece

-esta bien preciosa como tu digas….

La acompaño a su habitación tomándola de la mano al estar frente a la puerta el quiso besarla pero ella se lo impidió pues temía que alguien los viera con un cálido abrazo se despidieron

Esa noche o lo que restaba de ella ninguno de los dos podría dormir sus emociones sobrepasaban todo entendimiento aun estaban envueltos en esa hermosa nube de ensoñación…en realidad ninguno de los dos quería pensar en lo que pasaría el dia que los despertaran de ese hermoso sueño , será su amor lo suficientemente fuerte , la verdad no importaba en ese momento

Continuara….

Atodas las que han dejado sus riviews gracias espero les guste que por fin se atrevió el papacito de Albert a confesarse,gracias sigan dejando sus riviews espero este capitulo sea de su agrado .


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5…mi dulce amor

Al sia siguiente el rubio no dejaba de sonreir frente al espejo mientras se preparaba para bajar a desayunar , "mi dulce princesa ha sido tan hermoso despertar sabiendo que no te soy indiferente que ya nosoy tan soo tu amigo…quisiera poder gritarlo pero antes que todo debo de pensar en ti…si tan solo entendieras lo mucho que te amo"

Para Candy también había sido un lindo despertar aun se preguntaba si todo aquello había sido tan solo un sueño,con la ayuda de la mucama se arreglo para bajar a desayunar con su amado era el ultimo dia que estarían en Miami y después el se iria nuevamente el saber esto la entristecía hoy mas que nunca bajo las escaleras con el corazón acelerado tan solo imaginarlo frente a ella con esos hermosos ojos azules hacían que su piel se estremeciera , si ella no lo había dicho no se atrevió pero estaba profundamente enamorada de al comedor para tan solo encontrarse con George al parecer a su príncipe se le había hecho tarde lo que realmente era extraño.

-Buenos días srita Candy-saludo George serio como siempre

-buenos días George-contesto ella hiba a preguntarle por la presencia de Albert cuando una eufórica voz se lo impidió

-Bunos y maravillosos días-dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa-lamento llegar tarde pero es que anoche tuve un hermoso sueño y no quería despertar

Candy se ruborizo cuando el dijo eso y fijo sus ojos sobre ella , le dio un beso en la mano hiban a pasar al comedor cuando el mayordomo anuncio a Annie le dijo que los hiciera pasar ya que había llegado con compañía y Candy apenada le dijo

-lo siento había olvidado que mis amigas me invitaron a dar un pasep

-esta bien pero primero desayunaremos-Candy pudo ver que no le agradaba la idea de que ella salera con sus amigas pero ignoraba que en verdad para el aquello era decepcionante ya que pensaba llevarla de paseo por supuesto solo el y ella."fin de los planes"pensó el soltando un suspiro , aquella sorpresa no era agradable mucho menos cuando la gran amiga Annie se hacia acompañar por los jóvenes médicos Jhon y Michael asi como de Patty la molestia del rubio aumento

-Annie buen dia-saludo Candy sonriente-Patty , hola Michael..Jhon-los jóvenes se apresuraran a besar el dorso de la mano de la joven con caballerosidad cosa que estaba provocando molestia en Albert pero lo disimulaba bieny los hizo pasar a la mesa

George no perdia detallle de la actitud de su amo y era inevitable sonreir ante sus sospechas y lo incomoda de la situación pensaba "William que has hecho,creo adivinarlo pero no te esperabas la competencia"

Durante el desayuno el casi no hablo escuchaba atento la conversasion de los jóvenes sobre todo la de los médicos que tenían tanto que compartir con Candy ya que para ella la medicina era de gran interés al finalizar George le dijo

-William me podrías acompañar a la biblioteca por favor

El rubio en verdad no quería salir de ahí y dejar a su pequeña con aquellos caballeros pero supuso que era un asunto importante asi que se disculpo y salió con George

-me podrías decir que es lo que sucede?-lo encaro George

-que sucede de que George-dijo arqueando las cejas

-es obvio que estabas de excelente humor hasta que las amistades de la srita se presentaron

-pues…estoy molesto-dijo el sentándose en el escritorio

-molesto o celoso…

-Pues creo que ambos sentimientos se apoderaron de mi-decia el

-entoces debo suponer que me he perdido de algo-pregunto

-pues..anoche se lo dije George , no pude mas sabes que quieria renunciar al apeido Andley quieria marcharse yo no se que seria de mi si eso sucediera casi enloqueci y por primera vez discutimos…pues no sabia como detenerla

-entonces decidiste confesarte y me supongo por tu sonrisa de esta mañana que fuiste correspondido

-si ella acepto mis besos y decidió darme una oportunidad pensaba llevarla de paseo pero no contaba con los visitantes-dijo molesto

-pues yo creo que deberías controlarte se te nota molesto-sugirio George

-Es que había planeado algo diferente

-Pues si pero creo que deberías unírteles en su paseo pero quita esa cara de funeral y disfruta que hoy no tenemos ningún asunto pendiente , confio en que vas a saber comportarte y controlar tus emociones… te desconozco

-mi querido George ni yo me reconozco siento que ya no soy mas dueño de mi todo mi ser le pertenece a ella…-dijo suspirando

-manten la calma , sobre todo por que sabes que no será fácil que esa relación sea aceptada

-lo se Gorge pero si ella un dia me dice que me ama como yo encontrare la forma de estar siempre a su lado-se puso de pie

-sabes que te apoyare incondicionalmente en todas tu decisiones además sabes el cariño que siento por la srita Candy , ahora creo que debes unírtele a esos jóvenes en su paseo

-gracias George compermiso

Salió dejando a George pensativo el quería a ese joven como a un hermano y sabia que esa situación no hiba a ser para nada fácil sobre todo por lo hermetico que solia ser el consejo el heredero Andley enamorado de su hija adoptiva que no tenia familia "William…en que problema te metiste mi mucahcho loco pero me mantendré de tu lado"pensaba George tal vez su ytristeza era por el recuerdo de su propia tragedia aquel amor que nunca se atrevió a confesar aquel amor que nunca pudo alcanzar

Cuando Albert salió estaba un poco mas calmado para tranquilidad de Candy ya que estaba preocupada al ver la reacción del rubio cuando sus amigos entraron los demás no se habían dado cuenta pero ella si , el le sonrio y les dijo a los presente

-espero y no les moleste que me les una en sus planes

-por supuesto que no sir William lo consideraríamos un honor-dijo Michael

-pues bien no perdamos mas tiempo , iremos a mi casa en la playa sr William-dijo Jhon

Salieron de la mansión después de que los rubios se prepararon para sañir para Jhon no paso desapercibido la actitud del rubio la forma en la que posesivamente tomo el brazo de ella al bajar las escaleras , pero no dijo nada y sonrio para sus adentros que era lo que pasaba por la mente de aquel patriarca era tan solo el proteger a su pupila o en realidad había algo mas oculto en su actitud el joven Richars era muy perceptivo además de que el tenia interés en aquella chica de ojos verdes desde la noche anterior que la conoció.Subieron a los vehículos por supuesto que Candy viajo con Albert al igual que Annie y Patty siguieron el auto de Jhon hasta llegar a una preciosa casa junto al mar el dia era precioso .

Los jóvenes reian y disfrutaban de tan hermoso paisaje el quería estar con ella y si soportar la presencia de aquellas personas era necesaria asi seria la veía embelesado mientras ella se moria de la pena al sentir esas miradas tan profundads Michael atrajo la atención de Albert contándole unos proyectos cosa que Jhon agradeció por que quería conversar con la rubia mas aquella mirada lle impedía acercarse

-te la estas pasando bien Candice-dijo el guapo joven

-si gracias Jhon es muy bonita tu propiedad , pero por favor llamame Candy?

-esta bien asi lo hare solo espero que eso no incomode a tu padre

-he? Mi padre?-dijo Candy nerviosa-ah te refieres a Albert…bueno digamos que no es exactamente mi padre y tu lo sabes

-claro que lo se-dijo sonriendo-el es muy joven para serlo cierto?pero me pareció que es muy celoso contigo que bien que te quiera tanto y se preocupe por ti

-si el siempre esta al pendiente de mi , pero no es verdad lo que dices el es muy comprensivo

-de acuerdo dejemos ese tema por que en realidad lo que quiero preguntarte es si tienes algún pretendiente

-Jhon como puedes preguntarme eso-dijo sorprendida-yo…no lo se…

-pues me declaro tu pretendiente desde hoy , se lo dire a tu tutor

Candy lo veía sorprendida no imaginaba la cara de Albert al oir a aquel joven seria capaz Jhon de decirle semejate decisión al rubio

-es broma Candy-dijo riendo –si me gustas pero antes de hablar con el quiero conocerte mas

-pero Jhon yo no se…

-Candy vamos a almorzar-grito Annie

Ese fue un pretexto perfecto para alejarse de había visto a lo lejos esa conversación y adivino el interés que tenia aquel joven en su preciado tesoro estaba muy celoso pero sabia que tenia que disimular por el bien de ella ese no era el momento de gritar a los cuatro vientos que aquella dama era solo suya.

Después de almorzar los jóvenes se separaron un poco de los enamorados ella estaba sentada en la arena mirando hacia el mar cuando un conocido olor llegaba a sus sentidos el estaba parado junto a ella se sento a su lado y la vio fijamente a los ojos ella se sintió de mil colores sabia que le hiba a reprocahr el que conversara a solas con Jhon

-mi preciosa te la has pasado bien-pregunto

-si el mar es tan hermoso , me recuerda el color de tus ojos

-sabes?en estos momentos lo único que quisiera es besarte y tomarte entre mis brazos

Estos no eran los planes que tenia para hoy pero al menos puedo estar junto a ti

-me hubiera gustado que fuera diferente pero también extrañaba a mis amigas sr

-puedo preguntarte que te decía el medicucho ese que estabas tan apenada –dijo el

-sabia que me lo preguntarías..solo conversábamos de la medicina-mintio-pero le pareces un padre posesivo-dijo sonriendo

-asi que un padre he?-sonrio-pues le hubieras dicho la verdad

-pero como se te ocurre semejante cosa?-dijo sorprendida-te imaginas lo que diría

-no pero no me importa…lo único que deseo en este momento es besarte

-Albert!-dijo sonrojada-no me digas esas cosas…no te atreverías

El sonrio ella no podía dejar de verlo su sonrisa su pelo sus hermosos ojos azules que estaban fijos en ella "Dios como era posible que con tan solo una mirada hacia que se estremeciera todo su ser pensaba ella en eso cuando el pregunto

-y bien me supongo que después de anoche tus planes han cambiado

-oues si he dedidido regresar al hogar a ayudart y creo que también me vendría bien trabajar con el dr Martin no cres?

-pues si es lo que deseas pero me gustaría mas que te quedaras en la mansión

-yo..en verdad no deseo estar ahí necesito estar sola pensar cual es mi lugar en tu vida por que se que no será fácil esta situación-dijo triste

-tu lugar es a mi lado siempre nunca permitiré que nadie te separe de mi…no sabes como lamento en este momento ser William Andley quisiera ser solo Alber el lavaplatos que vivía a tu lado

-tu jamás dejarías tus responsabilidades y ers William aunque para mi siempre seras solo Alber el hombre dulce y protector que siempre ha estado junto ami

-gracias preciosa por estar cerca de mi por haberme cuidado cuando yo no sabia quien era por estar siempre al pendiente de mi alegre cariñosa cuando yo no era nadie

-no seas tonto-dijo sonriendo-tu habías hecho lo mismo por mi

-pero tu has traido luz a mi vida por que si no me hubieras cuidado no sabria lo que es amarte asi,te amo demasiado que a veces me da miedo pero solo tus brazos me dan calma,me dabas dulzura me cuidabas con tanta dedicación…te vi partir aquella mañana llena de ilusiones y te vi regresar con ese inmenso dolor que también fue mio , te vi llorando aquella tarde que encontraste los periódicos que oculte para evitarte un sufrimiento pero los encontraste y lloraste tanto hasta quedarte dormida te tome en mis brazos y sin que tu lo supieras te hice una promesa-dijo el

-si tus manos eran calidas y enjuagaron mis lagrimas "te prometo que te lo compensare , hare todo lo posible por que tu seas feliz…"

-tu me escuchaste?-dijo sorprendido

-si pero pensé que tu amor era el de un amigo nunca pensé que me amaras

-Candy hoy quiero pedirte que hagamos una promesa…prométeme que pase lo que pase confiaras siempre en mi-le dijo viéndola a los ojos

-claro que lo hare pero por que me dices eso

-por que lo que esta por suceder no será fácil , porque tenemos que mantenerlo en secreto lo nuestro me entiendes?

-claro creo en ti y se que asi será mejor y confio en que un dia dejara de ser asi…esta vez no tengo miedo

-debo hablar con mi tia se que al principio no le agradara pero confio en que me dara su apoyo

-quisiera ser tan optimista como tu!-dijo sonriendo-la tia me odia!

-por supuesto que no-dijo animado-ella no es tan mala o si?

Sonrieron el resto de los jóvenes se acercaron a ellos pasaron el resto de la tarde muy contentos compartiendo con ellos pero a el le seguía molestando la actitud que tenia Jhon para con Candy si no había dudas ese joven estaba interesado en su amada , .Solo esperaba que no tardara muchoi en hablar con su tia sabia que Candy era una chica linda y habría muchos jóvenes como Jhon interesados en ella.

Por la noche llegaron a la mansión con un lindo bronceado se despidieron de sus amigos apenas habían cruzado la estancia cuando el la jalo hasta la biblioteca y la tomo en sus brazos

-toda la tarde pensé en hacer esto-deposito un beso en sus labios cosa que ella agradeció pues se moria por sentir sus calidos besos

Después de un rato de estar asi abrazados dándose tiernos besos escucharon que alguien se acercaba por lo que decidieron separarse un poco era George quien los llamaba para el comedor George los veía radiantes llenos de alegría se profesaban un amor infinito.

Al dia siguiente se despidieron en la estación ella regresari al hogar de Pony y el seguiría con sus multiples compromisos "solo espero que no te asuste mi forma de vida..quisiera llevarte conmigo,pero por ahora no es correcto algún dia me acompañaras"le había dicho el y ella recordaba sus palabras en el camarote , esta vez no había lagrimas en su rostro estaba la sonrisa que le daba el recordar al ser que ella tanto amaba…la promesa de un dulce amor…la seguridad de que no importa a donde fueran siempre se encontraran

Continuara….

Muchas gracias a todas por seguir mi historia espero que les siga gustando como a mi…gracias dejen sus reviews y una disculpa por no contestar individualmente


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6…. el diario

Los días que siguieron lejos de él eran muy tristes ella trataba de mantenerse ocupada en la clínica y en el hogar de Pony por suerte su amiga Patty se había quedado en aquel lugar ya que había decidido ser maestra de los niños del hogar y esta decisión alegro mucho a Candy así no se sentiría tan sola

Una tarde sonreía recordando lo acontecido en la inauguración del "Miami Resort Inn" escribió una carta a la Sra. Legan agradeciendo la invitación y el gesto tan valiente de desmentir que ella era una ladrona recordaba las cosas tan graciosas que había platicado con Mary y Stuart.

-hola Candy que haces?-saludo Patty

-escribo una carta a la Sra. Legan agradeciéndole su acto, se que fue difícil para ella-contesto

-ah amiga u sabes que eso solo lo hizo porque Albert se lo pidió

-aun así yo creo que requirió de mucha valentía para hacerlo, eso era como una sombra que me persiguió por mucho tiempo y estoy aliviada de que se sepa la verdad

-esa Sra. y sus hijos fueron terribles contigo…

-si Patty he llorado mucho a causa de ellos pero se que de no haber vivido todo eso no tendría tan bellos recuerdos…

-en verdad Candy?

-pues si yo creo que todo lo vivido aunque sea lo doloroso vale la pena porque en el camino encuentra gente buena en casa de los Legan conocí a muchas personas que han sido como una familia para mi…no puedo maldecir esa etapa de mi vida porque gracias a eso conocí a Archie, Anthony …a Stear

-Stear…nunca lo olvidare-dijo Patty llorando

-Patty! No llores mas por Stear el quisiera que tú fueras feliz…tú también eres muy buena ayudas mucho enseñando a los niños del hogar cuando bien pudieras vivir cómodamente..

-pero es que aquí yo soy muy feliz –dijo abrazando a su amiga

En sus constantes viajes Albert no dejaba de pensar en ella también para él esa situación era muy difícil las cartas que recibía de ella eran un aliciente para seguir adelante no dejaba de pensar como resolvería los obstáculos que le impedían amar libremente a su pequeña él no quería ocultarlo mas.

Una mañana como siempre lo hacia se dirigió a a la colina para leer una y otra vez las cartas de su príncipe además también la invitación del compromiso de Annie sonreía mientras retiraba el listón blanco de la misma para volverla a leer

"Mi príncipe pronto nos veremos vuelve amor mío cómo te extraño"- pensaba llorando

-no llores más pequeña…

"Albert te extraño tanto que me parece oír tu voz…"

-pequeña sonríe aquí estoy

Ella se giro para verlo ahí estaba su príncipe con los brazos abiertos para ella de un salto se puso de pie y se cobijo en su regazo ambos reían sin para era tanta la dicha de volverse a ver

-Bert cuando has vuelto?-decía emocionada

-a penas anoche créeme que quería salir corriendo a buscarte pero después de que George me mirara como lo hizo entendí que no era correcto-la beso en la frente

-te extrañe tanto ha sido mucho el tiempo sin verte

-pero aquí estoy preciosa a tu lado, que leías con tanta emoción?

-la invitación al compromiso me hace tan feliz que todo se resolviera a penas puedo creerlo…gracias Bert, se que tu tuviste mucho que ver para que…

-no no lo digas- interrumpió-solo quiero olvidar ese suceso desagradable, he venido por ti para llevarte a Lakewood

-está bien vamos por mis cosas quieres saludar a los niños del hogar?

-por supuesto vamos –dijo sonriente

Caminaron hacia el hogar tomados de las manos ella creía estar en un maravilloso sueño temía tanto despertar a la realidad. Al entrara al hogar el recibió un caluroso recibimiento de la hermana María y la srita Pony .Mientras ella hacia su maleta lo vio por la ventana jugando con los niños corriendo , sonriendo le parecía como si fuera uno más de ellos.

"Albert serás un padre maravilloso , como será tener un hijo tuyo?"-pensaba sonrojándose –por Dios Candy que cosas se te ocurren"

Momentos después se dirigían a Lakewood radiantes por el inmenso amor que se tenían , al llegar a la mansión sintió la mirada de la tía Elroy ella sentía que había algo que aun le reprochaba , tal vez su atrevimiento a escribirle meses atrás en verdad no sabía qué cosa era pero había algo que aun no le perdonaba

-Hola Candy-saludo Archie-como has estado?

-Archie! Estoy muy bien no mejor que tu he?-dijo guiñándole el ojo

-Candy tenemos tanto de que hablar-dijo Annie abrazándola

-lo sé Annie buenas tardes sra Elroy

-hola Candice-saludo indiferente

A las jóvenes se les había ido la tarde platicando ,Candy hubiera querido confiarle el secreto de su corazón gritar su felicidad pero no podía hacerlo se despidieron para vestirse para la cena no había visto a Albert desde que llegaron moría por volverlo a ver cuando llego al comedor el de un salto se puso de pie cosa que agradeció con una sonrisa , para los ojos de Elroy Andley nada pasaba desapercibido y ya había notado algo raro entre ellos la forma en la que se veían, la confianza con la que se trataban como se le iluminaba la cara a su sobrino cuando ella aparecía y eso para la anciana no era amor fraternal.

"William nunca ha sido así con ninguna joven , como la ve..la forma en la que le habla-pensaba-a su lado pierde la compostura se olvida de los modales tengo que hacer algo..Esa relación jamás la permitiré"

-Candice…en la fiesta de compromiso conocerás muy buenos candidatos para cortejarte-dijo la tía

Albert casi escupe el vino que tenía en la boca , George inmediatamente volteo a ver la reacción de el Annie y Archie se miraron y Candy palideció..a penas iba a contestar algo cuando

-por supuesto que no tía te lo prohíbo-dijo el enojado-Candy elegirá cuando ella desee y quien ella elija, está claro?

-pero William yo solo quiero lo mejor para los Andley..

-lo mejor para los Andley es que los dejes buscar su felicidad

Annie y Archie recordaron cómo meses atrás Neal y Eliza se dedicaron a hablar mal de Annie y la tía quiso evitar el compromiso Candy se había atrevido a escribir a la tía diciéndole que a diferencia de ella Annie había sido educada por los Blitter desde pequeña Albert también había intervenido a favor de la unión de los jóvenes y Elroy no tuvo más que acceder.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en total silencio tan solo entre miradas nerviosas. Al terminar le pidió a Candy que lo acompañara a la biblioteca lo que aumento el disgusto de la anciana , una vez adentro le dijo

-lamento mucho que la tía diga esas cosas

-no te preocupes así es ella además creo que tu no lo permitirías-sonrío

-ahora menos que nunca-dijo el abrasándola

De pronto algo sobre el escritorio llamo su atención ella conocía bien ese encuadernado negro con sus iniciales…era su diario!

-Bert es eso mi…

-así es pequeña-dijo el separándose de ella y poniéndose en la ventana mirando al jardín-sé que es importante para ti

-pero yo…-estaba nerviosa en realidad nunca habían hablado de eso y ella se preguntaba qué cara tendría él cuando lo leyó-no tienes que…

-pequeña se que te pertenece lo único que yo quiero es tu felicidad..ah por cierto se me olvidaba también llego esta carta para ti

-es de Cookie-dijo ella-nunca te he hablado de él verdad Albert?

-no , no recuerdo que lo hicieras

-es un chico que conocí cuando regresaba a América cuando me fui del colegio-dijo emocionada-viajamos de polizontes en un barco.

-de polizontes he?-atento escucho el relato de su amada sonreía por lo audaz que había sido pero de pronto su rostro cambio al entender los peligros que enfrento así que la abrazo y le dijo

-me alegro que no les pasara nada eso fue muy peligroso..No imagino mi vida si algo te hubiera pasado..

-aquí estoy Bert en tus brazos estoy en casa

El se separo un poco para verla a los ojos la beso primero con ternura para después posesionarse de su boca con desesperación ella se dejo llevar sin miedos estaba en los brazos del hombre que amaba

"Candy eres tan dulce-pensaba el- pero aun no sé si ya olvidaste a Terry por completo dímelo por favor dime que me amas como yo a ti"

Pero ella no dijo nada no entendió lo que él con ese beso le gritaba, no entendió que él le regresaba el diario con la esperanza de que ella le dijera que todo lo ahí escrito estaba en el pasado, así que muy a su pesar se separo de ella y le dijo

-tenemos que irnos la tía debe estar muy molesta

-tienes razón para ella nada de lo que hago es correcto

-por favor no hagas caso de ella, jamás permitiré que te haga daño lo prometo

-confió en ti tu siempre has cuidado de mi me has protegido de todos aun de mi misma

-es porque siempre has sido lo más importante para mí, pienso hablar con la tía mañana muy temprano.-dijo decidido

-por favor espera un poco mas no quiero que vaya a empañar la felicidad de Annie y Archie , después del compromiso si?

-hermosa no me pidas eso ya no quiero esperar más creo que ya he esperado lo suficiente

-Albert , tengo tanto miedo se que no lo permitirá y temo me aleje de ti tal como quiso hacer con Annie y Archie…como sucedió con Rosemary tengo miedo

-no sucederá-la abrazo- no lo permitiré nunca me alejaría de ti….

-por favor nunca lo hagas preferiría mantener lo nuestro en secreto toda la vida a vivir separada de ti…te necesito tanto

-Candy….yo jamás podría vivir sin ti…

Después de unos instantes de permanecer abrazados salieron de la biblioteca y ahí estaba ella Elroy Andley con esa mirada que les recordaba que nunca aceptaría algo entre ellos era ella quien los separaba…ella siempre estaba ahí era un recordatorio de que no podían gritar su amor.

CONTINUARA…

Muchas gracias a Guest ,Laila , Key,Rosa Amanda ,Olimpia,Milady , Blackcat 2010,Lucia Ardley ,monybert-DC , Lety , mary men ,Magnolia A ,sayuri1707 , y a todas las que han dejado sus riviewspor favor síganlo haciendo

Espero les guste…mi compu sigue descompuesta pero tenia que seguir con el capitulo,no olviden dejar sus riviews


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7…la fiesta de compromiso

al llegar a su habitación Candy puso el diario sobre el tocador lo observo por unos instantes un poco nerviosa "en ese diario hay tanto de Terry-no imagino tu cara al leerlo Bert pero por que lo has regresado a mi?..." preparo para dormir con la convicción de que no necesitaba leer ese diario eso ya era su pasado.

Al dia siguiente despertó muy tempano vio que las dulce candy estaban en flor y sin pensarlo bajo al bello portal cerro los ojos aspirando el dulce aroma de las rosas ahí sentía paz,recordaba a Anthony ese chico tierno que tan feliz la había hecho.

Unos ojos la observaban atentos era su amado príncipe que al ver hacia el jardín se encontró con tan agradable sorpresa ahí estaba la dueña de su corazón entre los rosales con un vestido azul que la hacia verse como una aparición celestial a los ojos de el suspiro y bajo para encontrarse con ella.

Candy en realidad estaba un poco inquieta el pensar que alguien podía separarla de su príncipe la ponía temerosa ahora al recordar a el dulce Anthony comprendía que jamás había amado como amaba a Albert ahora ella que siempre había enfrentado los obstáculos con una sonrisa tenia miedo de amar de esa manera,seguía con los ojos cerrados sintiendo la fresca brisa de la mañana sobre su rostro…

-el aroma de las rosas es delicioso verdad…

-Albert!-dijo con sorpresa-aun es muy temprano que haces despierto?

-creo que olvidas que habitualmente me despierto a esta hora , mas bien que haces tu despierta-dijo sonriendo

-he estado muy inquieta sabes ?...

-Candy se que esta situación no es agradable si tu lo deseas ahora mismo hablo con mi tia…

-no es solo eso Bert…hoy llegan los padres de Annie y se que los Legan vendrán …todo es demasiado para mi solo por ti soportare sus miradas… sus comentarios…

-pequeña no se atreverán te lo aseguro…no se los permitiré

-lo se mi príncipe el solo hecho de que tu existas me da seguridad…

-nunca permitiré que nadie te lastime…-dijo abrazandola

-hoy he recordado tanto a Anthony , su amor por las rosas parece como si el aun estuviera aquí..

-es verdad al parecer su alma se quedo en este lugar..-dijo bajando el rostro

-Me siento un poco egoísta jamás te he preguntado que fue lo que sentiste al saber sobre su muerte imagino el momento por el que pasaste

-fue un dia terrible por mucho tiempo me sentí tremendamente mal vivi tanto tiempo alejado de el cuando se suponía debía cuidarlo

-pero no fue tu culpa asi lo dispuso tu familia , se que lo amabas tanto…el tenia el color de tus ojos , por un tiempo pensé que eras tu..-le tomo la mano comprendiendo su tristeza

-es verdad Rosemary siempre decía que había vuelto a nacer en el yo no lo entendía mucho y ella sonreía al ver el rostro que ponía , se que fue muy feliz a pesar de todo

-te refieres a la oposición al matrimonio de tu hermana , el sr Brown me parece un buen hombre

-lo es Candy …pero mi familia le da mas valor a otras cosas para la tia el honor las riquezas y el apeido lo es todo para mi nada de eso tiene valor he adoptado el pensamiento de mi hermana para que el dinero y el honor?para mi lo mas valioso es el amor y la libertad

Candy al oir eso temió aun mas por lo que sucedería cuando la tia se enterara ella moriría si la separaran de su príncipe no jamás lo podría soportar.

-no pongas cara de tragedia-dijo el sonriendo-te aseguro que jamás permitiré me separen de ti…preferiría morir

-creo en tus palabras y te lo agradezco infinitamente el que de alguna manera siempre hayas cuidado de mi..tu eres quien me ha hecho fuerte..las palabras que me dijiste aquella tarde que Anthony había muerto siempre han estado conmigo

-hermosa tu eres mi mundo…y tal vez no sepas pero esa tarde también tu me diste fortaleza ambos habíamos perdido a alguien muy querido

-no imagino como seria mi vida sin ti…

-vamos pequeña ! quiero verte sonreir-le dijo levantando le la barbilla para verla a los ojos ella sonrio

En la mansión cierta anciana había observado a los jóvenes y la verdad para ella ese descubrimiento no había sido nada agradable era mas de lo que podía permitir su sobrino debía estar encaprichado pero amor? eso ella lo dudaba ..al menos esperaría un poco mas quizás si seguía insistiendo en presentarle pretendientes algún dia podría alejarlo de Andley ignoraba que ellos mantenían una relación si sabia que había enamoramiento pero confiaba en que si hubiera algo mas su sobrino se lo haría saber y entonces si escucharían lo que tenia que decir.

El gran dia había llegado en la mansión había mucho movimiento sobre todo por la servidumbre que preparaba todo para el festejo de esa la noche Candy se vestia con la ayuda de la mucama en verdad esa noche quería lucir espectacular "mi príncipe espero y me veas linda"pensaba ella con un poco de celos al imaginar a las mujeres que coquetas le sonreían a su amado tocaron a la puerta la mucama abrió y regreso con un lindo ramo de rosas rojas ella sonrio y leyó la nota

"pequeña;

Se que casi no hemos podido estar solos y conversar pero quiero que sepas que mis pensamietos siempre están contigo , anehelo verte y estar a tu lado

Con amor ….William Albert Andley"

Ella sonrio "Albert siempre me haces sonreir te amo tanto"

Cuando abrió la puerta para bajar el la estaba esperando sonriente la veía con admiración su pequeña era una mujer muy hermosa aun mas cuando dejaba sus rizos sueltos y se ponía esos lindos vestidos que lo volvían loco,ella se sintió como la primera vez que descubrió su amor por el lo veía tan apuesto en su traje negro con ese pelo rubio que tanto le encantaba y esa mirada que la estremecía de pies a cabeza el le dio el brazo y ella se colgó de el para bajar las escaleras se veian a los ojos sonrientes no hacian falta las palabras , al pie de la escalera se encontraba George que los veía tan enamorados no pudo evitar sonreir juntos irradiaban luz solo que para disgusto de la pecosa George no era la unica persona al pie de la escalera

-hola William-saludo Alice

El rostro de Candy cambio por completo no soportaba a Alice para ella era una mas de las que trataba atrapar a SU Albert

-como has estado Alice-saludo el besando la mano de la joven lo que causo molestia a Candy por que demonios tenia el que ser tan amable y educado

-buenas noches sr Andley-saludo el Sr Smith-srita Candice

-buenas noches Alice…sr Smith –saludo Candy-si me disculpan saludare a unos amigos

Albert quiso ir tras ella sabia que la presencia de Alice la había incomodado pero el sr Smith se lo impidió al hacerle platica sobre algunos tan molesta que no se percato que había dicho algunas palabras en voz alta

-asi que además hablas sola?-dijo el joven sonriendo

-John!-saludo sorprendida-que gusto verte

-el placer es mio Candice-dijo besándole la mano-estas muy hermosa

-por favor no me digas esas cosas-dijo apenada-has venido con Michael?

-asi es pero yo creo que por ahora esta en mejor compañía-dijo volteándolo a ver

Michael platicaba con Patty ambos estaba muy sonrientes Candy sintió alegría de ver a su amiga tan animada después de tanto tiempo

-y bien Candice-dijo John-que ha sido de tu vida?

-yo…he …estoy trabajando con el dr Martin

-te apasiona la medicina verdad?-preguntaba el joven pues quería saber mas de ella

-la verdad si ojala algún dia pueda ser doctora como tu

-puedes serlo, se que tu podrías lograra cualquier cosa que te propongas..

La conversación fue interrumpida por la fuerte voz del patriarca del clan quien pedia la atención de los invitados para presentar a los ojos de ella mostraban admiración al verlo tan seguro y decidido..ahora entendía realmente la importancia de su amado para la familia y se sintió tan insegura veía a Alice a pocos pasos de su príncipe ella era tan refinada sus movimientos eran tan delicados como nunca en la vida deseo ser una dama

En compañía de John fue a felicitar a su hermana y a Archie ella estaba tan contenta por Annie ya no quedaba huella de la niña miedosa que ella tanto protegía ahora era una mujer alegre segura y muy divertida.

La música comenzó a sonar y la feliz pareja se retiro para bailar Candy busco con la mirada a Albert para descubrirlo hablando con algunos caballeros ese no parecía su amado lucia serio y distante sus sonrisas eran mas bien forzadas.

-deseas bailar Candice?-dijo John

-claro..-dijo insegura en realidad no quería ser descortes

El rubio sintió morir de celos al verla en los brazos de ese medicucho como lo llamaba la forma en como la veía y le sonreía lo hacían enloquecer estaba a punto de ir y quitársela de los brazos pero una voz lo saco de su predicamento

-William mueres de celos verdad?

-Alice que te puedo decir?-contesto el

-mejor por que no bailamos?no es el momento para escandalos no cres , confía en ella te ama no hay duda

-pero es que , no soprto la idea que alguien mas la toque que reciba sus sonrisas

-oye que egoísta y posesivo eres te desconozco amigo

-por favor Alice no hagas bromas

Sonrieron y entraron a la pista , Alice en realidad no estaba interesada en Albert cuando se conocieron en Miami se hicieron grandes amigos y ella descubrió que William Albert Andley tenia dueña tan solo de oírlo hablar de ella asi que se volvió su confidente

Pero la querida Candy eso no lo sabia asi que al verlo bailar con ella no pudo ocultar su molestia

-te sientes bien-pregunto John

-en realidad necesito un poco de aire , me disculpas?

-claro te acompaño a la terraza

-En realidad quisiera estar sola si no te molesta

-por supuesto que no linda esperare por ti

Ella salió a a la terraza no quería llorar pero tampoco podía evitarlo ver a Albert en brazos de otra era mas de lo podía resistir

-espero que no sea yo el causante de esas lagrimas

-Albert…yo..

-Candy cuantas veces te he dicho que solo te amo a ti , Alice es solo una amiga –dijo abrazandola-me cres verdad? En todo caso el molesto debo de ser yo…el medico ese no te ha soltado toda la noche

-pero solo convesabamos..sobre la medicina

-lo ves?no hay motivo para actuar como lo hacemos he muerto de celos toda la noche –le confeso

-no seas tonto John es solo mi amigo

-para ti pero el no siente lo mismo

-Albert yo jamás le he dado motivos

-lo se pero aun asi muero de celos-dijo sonriendo-vamos Candy baila conmigo si?

Ella asintió y entraron a la mansión fueron directo a la pista ellos bailaban ajenos a aquellas personas que con tanto resentimiento los veian

-lo ves tia?-dijo Eliza-esa es una aprovechada siempre acapara al tio ha de querer enredarlo!

-Eliza guarda la compostura por favor-dijo Elroy

"William espero y reacciones esa relación seria un escándalo tu jamás podras renunciar al apeido jamás podras casrte con ella yo no lo permitiré"pensaba la anciana

-Candy no sabes lo feliz que soy

-yo también Bert pero hoy quiero devolverte algo que perdiste un dia en la colina-dijo ella poniendo la insignia en la bolsa de su traje-esto es tuyo mi príncipe

-preciosa no me mires asi diciéndome príncipe por que voy a besarte

-no imagino tal atrevimiento! Pero creo que lo mejor y muy a mi pesar es que nos separemos por que la tia nos ve de una forma

-me niego estoy feliz contigo en mis brazos

-tenemos que hacerlo sr Andley-dijo sonriendo

Al finalizar la pieza se Elroy no dejaba de observarlos aun cuando ella estaba con sus amigos y el con los miembros del consejo sus miradas los delataban de vez en cuando se sonreían a la distancia ahora todo estaba claro para ella "como he podido estar tan cegada ellos se aman….no no lo puedo creer de William solo debe de estar encaprichado, ahora entiendo lo escrito por ella su desespero por que Annie fuera aceptada pensara que sucederá lo mismo con ella pero no eso es totalmente distinto oh William cuantos dolores de cabeza me has dado"pensaba

Al dia siguiente ella muy temprano hacia su maleta pues tenia que regresar junto con Patty a su trabajo, sabia que el también tendría que seguir con sus negocios unos toquidos en la puerta la sobresaltaron, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con ese cielo que la hacia olvidarse de todo

-hola princesa

-Bert que haces aquí?

-vine a despedirme de ti se que te iras al hogar , pero es que yo quiero preguntarte algo , te gustaría estudiar medicina?

-eso seria fantástico-dijo ella sonriente-ese es uno de mis sueños

-pues creo que en chicago lo podrías hacer además estarías mas cerca de mi…

-me encantaría estoy de acuerdo

-George hara todo lo necesario solo quería saber tu opinión

-acepto tu ayuda , gracias por siempre pensar en mi

-te amo y solo quiero verte feliz , el chofer te llevara al hogar de Pony y estará a tu dispocision cuando lo necesites

-Candy-la llamo Patty-lo siento no sabia que…

-no te preocupes Patty yo ya me hiba-dijo Albert-las ayudare con el equipaje

Cuando las despidió en el auto le entrego un pequeño paquete a Candy ella se moria de la curiosidad de abrirlo pero se resistió al ver a su amiga a su llegar al hogar en su habitación lo abrió era el medallón del príncipe y una nota

"princesa;

Gracias por cuidar del medallón y por regresarlo a mi sabes?yo no la perdi..la deje para ti para cuando volviéramos a encontrarnos te pertenece siempre ha sido solo tuyo

Con amor…Albert"

Tomo el medallón y lo apretó contra su pecho pensando

"gracias por devolvérmelo …se que tu corazón es mio como el mio te pertenece se que me devolviste el diario para animarme a buscar a Terry pero el ya es mi pasado tu eres mi presente y solo Dios sabe lo que el futuro nos depare pero lo enfrentaremos juntos"

Dias después el recibia un paquete de Candy el lo abrió emocionado se sorprendió al ver el diario pensaba que ella quería conservarlo contrariado leyó la carta

"mi príncipe:

Hoy envio de regreso a ti el diario tal y como tu has hecho con la insignia ..tu sabes lo que en ese diario esta escrito ,recuerdo cuando lo devolviste a mi "es muy importante para ti"dijiste en voz baja y sin voltear a verme si lo hubieras hecho sabrias la realidad de lo que siento yo no he podido abrirlo no me ha sido necesario ese es mi pasado y no volveré la mirada atrás …Bert te extraño a veces no puedo dormir pensando que tal vez mañana estaras frente a mi puerta …pequeño Bert vuelve pronto!

Con amor Candy White Andley"

-pasa algo malo William?-pregunto George

-no George lo que pasa es que en ocasiones hubiera querido ser solo Albert y poder estar con ella como antes

-saber que eso es imposible por ahora

-fui tan feliz siendo solo Albert , yo no quiero hacerla sufrir no quiero condenarla a vivir asi ella se merece lo mejor..

-y crees que tu no eres lo mejor?

-no por el momento…pero luchare George luchare contra todos y contra todo hasta el dia que pueda hacerla mi esposa….

Albert sabia que vendrían tiempos muy difíciles y ocultar su relación con Candy no era algo que le agradara el quería presumir al mundo que esa rubia era la dueña de su vida estaba tan orgulloso de la mujer en la que se había convertido y sabia que algún dia seria su mujer , enfrentria al consejo estaba decidido la próxima vez que viera a su tia se lo diría sabia que seria difícil pero solo con el apoyo de ella podría lograrlo solo había una persona por encima de el ante el consejo y esa era Elroy Andley …pero ella apoyaría?

CONTINUARA…

Chicas que leen mi historia muchas gracias sus comentarios me dan alegría y se que la tia en verdad es odiosa pero asi es y ni modo jeje espero no decepcionarlas con este capitulo dejen sus Reviews y gracias a todas quienes ya lo han hecho


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.- La promesa

Desde el compromiso de Annie la vida de Candy no había cambiado mucho de vez en cuando recibía la visita de sus hermanos Tom y Jimmy así como las cartas de su querido príncipe todas las tardes iba a la colina a leer una y otra vez las mismas añorando verse en aquellos ojos que tanto extrañaba.

-Candy!-la voz de Patty la saco de sus pensamientos

-que pasa Patty-dijo poniéndose de pie

-ha venido un mensajero de los Andley a traer esto para ti

Le entrego un par de cartas una era de George al leer el remitente de la otra casi salta de la impresión

-Eleonor Baker?!-exclamo confundida

-la actriz…la madre de Terry?-dijo Patty

-pero no entiendo que es lo que desea de mi?

-pues si no la lees nunca lo sabrás, te dejo sola para que lo hagas

-gracias Patty!

Al estar a solas abrió aquel sobre rosa al hacerlo se encontró con un boleto para la obra "Hamlet" lo sostuvo entre sus manos por unos instantes su corazón latía acelerado sin duda aquella carta tenía mucho que ver con Terry leyó el boleto una y otra vez sin comprender sin saber cómo tenia ella que reaccionar abrió la carta aspiro el delicioso perfume que emanaba aquel papel empezó a leer aquello más que una carta era una invitación al estreno de la obra donde sin duda Terry Graham actuaria pero aun ella no sabía si estaba preparada para encontrarse con alguien que había sido tan importante en su vida supo que era una invitación que no debía aceptar mil pensamientos asaltaron su mente ¿sabrá Albert que ella recibió esa carta? ¿Qué sentiría el al saber que la madre de Terry quizá quería propiciar un encuentro entre ellos?

En verdad ella sabía que si ella no se lo preguntaba el jamás diría nada a veces le era casi imposible saber los sentimientos de él sobre ciertas etapas de su vida eso era algo que la sacaba de quicio el jamás expresaba lo que pensaba sobre eso

Analizo por unos momentos sus sentimientos definitivamente no quería volver atrás aun con todos los obstáculos que su relación con Albert implicaba se sentía feliz con su presente así que regreso al hogar subió a su habitación y escribió

"estimada señorita Eleonor Baker:

Quiero agradecer enormemente por la carta y la invitación a la obra. He leído en los periódicos sobre ella aunque no quiera leer noticias sobre Terry es casi imposible no hacerlo.

Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos en Rokstown fue impresionante verlo ahí con esa pésima actuación quería saltar al escenario y decirle si fue tan solo para eso que rompimos sin embargo no tuve el valor de hacerlo además yo solo estaba ahí buscando a otra persona, recuerdo como el de pronto se recobro es como si me hubiera escuchado entonces volvió a ser el mismo el es un gran actor usted como su madre debe de saberlo.

No obstante debo rechazar su invitación. Quiero ver a Terry actuar pero no quiero ver a Terry y si voy querré verlo y yo le prometí a Susana que nunca más lo vería.

Sé que la obra será un éxito

Candice White Andley"

Momentos después abrió la carta de George donde le informaba que su admisión a la universidad tendría que retrasarse así como la mudanza a Chicago ya que estaban haciendo unos arreglos al departamento por orden de Albert ella sonrió mientras pensaba "Albert siempre pensando en mi en hacerme sentir bien "suspiro al saber que vida ahora era distinta se sintió tan dichosa como nunca antes lo había sido no supo en qué momento tomo papel y pluma se encontró escribiéndole a Terry sabia que nunca enviaría esa carta pero para ella esa era una forma de decir adiós a aquel sentimiento tan intenso a aquel amor de juventud ahora vivía algo distinto un amor que era tranquilo y verdadero.

"querido Terry:

Acabo de leer un artículo sobre tu actuación en Hamlet se que tendrás mucho éxito. Sabía que lo lograrías

A mi mente también han vuelto los recuerdos si hubiera sabido que todo aquello sucedería habría escrito mas a menudo recuerdo tu mirada aquella tarde que te quedaste al lado de Susana y como me abrazaste y me dijiste "se feliz pase lo que pase". Gracias Terry ahora soy feliz tengo tantos amigos que me han acompañado y sobre todo Albert ha estado siempre a mi lado. Terry tu también se feliz vale?

Recuerda que tienes una fan devota en América cuando necesites de una amiga aquí estar

Tarzan Pecosa

P. ame."

Derramo algunas lagrimas si bien ya no amaba al actor sabia que siempre iba a ser parte importante de su vida lo amo en gran medida no como amaba a Albert eso lo tenía muy claro ahora el sentimiento por él era diferente.

Mientras Albert en la soledad de su despacho estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos la agonía de no saber el contenido de esa carta ni de lo que ella podía sentir al respecto la duda siempre la maldita duda era algo que lo atormentaba el sentía que ella era de él cuando lo besaba como lo hacía entonces por que aun no pronunciaba esas dos palabras que tanto quería oír ¿será que ella aun guardaba sentimientos por Terry?

-William-no se dio cuenta que George entro-te estamos esperando para la junta

-lo siento George yo…

-si lo se te estás preguntando si ella ya recibió la carta

-a ti no puedo ocultártelo he leído los periódicos él ha vuelto a Broadway y no dejo de imaginar que su madre tal vez quiera reunirlos

-deja de preocuparte yo pienso que ella te ama y aun si ella decidiera ir tu no se lo impedirías

-tienes razón yo deseo que sea feliz siempre aunque no me eligiera a mi

-entonces sigamos trabajando quieres? para que te atormentas?

-está bien vamos

El moreno sonrió ¿Cómo era posible que esa pequeña rubia tuviera en sus manos el estado de ánimo de aquel magnate? era difícil tal vez para los demás imaginar que aquel hombre tan seguro y calculador a la hora de negociar era un manojo de inseguridades en cuanto a su amada se refería solo ella era capaz de subirlo a la gloria o sumergirlo en el peor de los infiernos si la debilidad de el era sin duda Candy White

El tiempo siguió su marcha y para navidad el aun se encontraba viajando pero aun así envió un obsequio para ella y para los niños del hogar de corazón dio un vuelco cuando recibió un obsequio de parte de ella abrió la caja para encontrarse con un sencillo reloj sostenido por una cadena aunque no era muy fino para él era algo de mucho valor era un obsequio de la mujer que amaba leyó la nota que lo acompañaba.

"Mi príncipe

Sé que no es una joya muy fina pero no sabía que obsequiarte ¿Qué puedo darte que tu no puedas poseer? Pero creo que es el regalo perfecto. Ahí podrás encontrar las horas del día que dedico para pensar en ti , las horas que deseo ver tu sonrisa oír tu voz y sentir tus cálidos brazos …los minutos que cuento para poder verme en tus ojos que son como el lago por las mañanas,los segundos que veo pasar ansiosa por volver a verte para recostarme en tu pecho y aspirar el aroma de tu cuerpo…espero y te guste

Vuelve pronto….Candy"

El sonrio y vio aquella joya que era de gran valor para el al abrirlo vio las iniciales de ambos grabadas en el , ella siempre era tan detallista eso era algo que le encantaba de ella ahora se sentía tan nostálgico por no estar junto a ella

Meses después una mañana ella se encontraba en la clínica del dr Martin charlaban amenamente cuando llamaron a la puerta

-alguien podría atenderme?

-Albert-salto ella y lo abrazo

El saludo cordialmente al dr Martin quien le agradeció nuevamente la construcción de la clínica después de una alegre conversación salieron de aquel lugar cuando ya estuvieron lejos de las miradas sentados frente al lago le dijo

-princesa te extrañe tanto

-yo también, no sabes cuanto

-no sabes como he soñado con este momento de tenerte entre mis brazos

-pues yo creo que eso es una mentira

-una mentira?como cres

-pues he leído los periódicos y siempre estas en compañía de señoritas

-estas celosa?-dijo el apretando el abrazo-pero mi amor sabes que a quien amo es a ti no tengo ojos para nadie mas hechicera

Sonrieron al recordar que Eliza había llamado asi a Candy decía que ella había lanzado una maldición a Neil ya que después de su fallido compro miso con ella no había vuelto a tener novia

-Bert hay algo de lo que debemos hablar, tu sabes que Eleonor Baker ha escrito a mi?

-claro yo mismo te envie esa carta

-me envio una invitación para ir a Broadway claro que me negué y no asisti

-Candy sabes que yo nunca interferiría en tus decisiones tu debes decidir en donde esta tu felicidad

-quiero dejar el pasado en donde esta no necesito ver atrás si con mi presente soy tan feliz mi felicidad ahora consiste en verme en tus ojos verte sonreir escuchar tu voz pronunciando mi nombre en ese momento en que apareces frente a mi ahí donde estas tu ahí esta mi felicidad por que yo te amo Bert-al fin lo dijo

-preciosa yo también te amo demasiado y no sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decirlo,ahora mas que nunca creo que dbo de hablar con mi tia

-espera que pase la boda de Annie además aun sigo siendo tu pupila ,pronto sere mayor de edad y dejare el apeido

-pero es que yo ya no puedo estar tanto tiempo separado de ti además no puedo dejarte sin protección

-dejemos ese tema para otro día hoy solo quiero estar a tu lado

-Candy te traje un sándwich…-dijo con una mirada picara

-lo compartiremos?-dijo ella tomándolo recordando su significado

-definitivamente hazme el honor de partirlo

Ella lo hizo y cayo una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo

-que es esto Albert

-abrelo y lo entenderas

Saco una pequeña cadena con un dije en forma de aro el le dijo

-esto es una promesa-la tomo y la puso en su cuello-la promesa de que un dia seras mi esposa quiero que siempre la uses

-claro Bert-lloraba-te amo y en verdad deseo que algún dia unamos nuestras vida

-yo también no dejo de pensar en ello no puedo ser feliz si tu no estas junto a mi te necesito cada dia mas

Se abrazaron ahora el sabia que ella lo amaba y no habría nada en este mundo que le hiciera renunciar al amor de ella la promesa estaba hechas por ambos ahora sus almas eran una sola…

CONTINUARA….

CHICAS gracias por sus riviews no olviden dejarme uno por favor espero y les guste este capitulo he escrito a contra tiempo por que mi compu no sirve y estoy en un ciber espero su comprensión gracias por leerme


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9….Al descubierto

Después de varios minutos de permanecer abrazados sin decir palabra solo escuchando el latir de sus corazones el pregunto

-vendrás conmigo a Lakewood?

-si tu así lo deseas pero aun faltan días para la boda

-es que yo te necesito cerca de mi solo por estar a tu lado me he apresurado en regresar…

-está bien solo por ti soportare todo

-de acuerdo pero primero me gustaría que pasáramos la tarde en la cabaña

Dime egoísta pero hoy te quiero solo para mi…

-de verdad? Nada me gustaría más

-entonces vamos por tu cosas al hogar

Ella asintió viéndolo a los ojos él le extendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie la acerco a su cuerpo y deposito un beso en su mejilla ese simple contacto la hizo estremecer a ella le parecía increíble cómo a pesar de que no era la primera vez que estaba entre sus brazos su corazón latía frenéticamente como cuando recién descubrió su amor por él. Solo él podía causar que ella se olvidara del mundo con tan solo una mirada, la paz que le daba a su alma cuando la estrechaba entre sus brazos sin duda solo el tenia ese raro poder y por siempre seria él a quien ella amaría

Llegaron al hogar para que ella hiciera su maleta y se despidiera de sus madres. El las saludo y conversaron unos momentos por que los niños lo reclamaban para ellos así que disculpándose con las mujeres salió a jugar con los pequeñ se quedo parada en la puerta observándolo, la hermana María dijo algo pero ella no la escucho

-Candy me has escuchado?

-lo siento yo-sonrió-que me decía Hermana María?

-tan solo te decía que nos felicites a Annie y que pases un feliz cumpleaños

-Candy –dijo la srita Pony-creo que es momento de que salgas hija ya has hecho esperar mucho al sr Andley

-claro srita Pony hermana María no se preocupe daré su mensaje a Annie seguro se alegrara mucho

Ella salió y se encontró con él quien corrió a su encuentro sonriendo tomo la maleta y la puso dentro del auto y la ayudo a subir. Las mujeres se miraron ambas sabían lo que pasaba en el corazón de aquellos jóvenes "el amor es algo que no se puede ocultar "dijo la srita Pony a la Hermana María en alguna ocasión cuando descubrieron lo que pasaba entre los rubios y aunque en alguna ocasión estuvieron preocupadas sabían que aquello era inevitable sabían que tarde o temprano las cosas se resolverían William Andley era un hombre muy parecido a Candy noble y amoroso, ellas confiaban que siempre haría todo por protegerla

Llegaron a la cabaña ella observo aquel lugar era tal y como lo recordaba el aroma fresco del bosque el ambiente de paz , entraron ella vio como ahora estaba todo en orden y limpio parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en aquellos maravillosos días que paso con él cuando supo que era el tío abuelo.

-este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos-suspiro ella

-a mi también aquí fue donde te traje aquella vez que te encontré dando vueltas en la cascada

-lo recuerdo bien sr Pirata-ella bromeo

-Candy! No soy un sr y no soy un pirata, por Dios me dijiste señor y era yo muy joven!

-me salvaste la vida, no estaría aquí en este momento si no fuera por ti

-pero tuviste miedo de mi-la abrazo

-solo un poco-rio divertida-después me dejaste ver tus ojos y esa hermosa sonrisa que me dio calma

-hermosa…ves como ahora la he arreglado solo espero que ya no parezca África-dijo en broma

-Albert!-le grito-solo era una niñita

-me dio tanta ternura tu mirada, esa bendita mirada que no pude apartar de mi mente nunca más y la expresión de tu rostro al saber que también estaba solo

-es que yo no sabía quien en realidad eras tú y nunca había conocido a alguien tan solo como yo

-sabes Candy en realidad si estaba muy solo apartado de los chicos de mi querido sobrino pero por una extraña razón desde que te conocí nunca más me sentí así, creo que tu también me rescataste a mi…

-Bert! estoy tan enamorada de ti con toda la fuerza que mi alma lo permite-ella lloro

-yo también no sé cuando no se cómo ni el porqué pero estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, lo que siento por ti es tan intenso que a veces tengo miedo

-miedo?-ella se asombro como alguien como él podría tener miedo-de mi Albert?

-no claro que no de ti-sonrió-tengo miedo de mi mismo a veces no sé cómo controlar todo lo que siento por ti.

-yo también siento demasiadas cosas por ti nunca me había sentido así, no puedo imaginar mi vida si tu no estuvieras

-gracias princesa por estar a mi lado por soportar esta situación tu eres quien da luz a mi mundo tú has llenado el vacio que había en mi vida solo tu me haces feliz

La tomo en sus brazos y esta vez la beso con pasión con tanto desespero la sujeto con fuerza hacia su cuerpo ella se estremeció era tan intenso lo que estaba sintiendo el deslizo sus labios por el cuello de ella .Candy tan solo se dejo llevar estaba en los brazos del hombre que amaba y nada mas importaba el sentía un fuerte deseo de fundirse en ella en esa piel que embriagaba todos sus sentidos que lo volvía loco pero la cordura volvió a el sabía que no podía hacerle eso a ella la amaba tanto

-princesa tenemos que parar esto

-lo siento Albert yo –se ruborizo y bajo la mirada

-no te disculpes es normal lo que sientes eso pasa cuando se ama a alguien demasiado no te preocupes ya llegara el momento-sonrió pícaramente

-Bert que cosas dices-dijo apenada

-creo que lo mejor es que nos marchemos

-pero si apenas llegamos hace un momento-protesto ella

-nada me gustaría más que quedarme a tu lado en este lugar pero me temo que si nos quedamos aquí terminaremos haciendo cosas impropias-dijo sonriendo

-Albert que atrevido eres! nunca pensé que tú fueras así

-pues yo no "era" muchas cosas pero por ti…por ti ahora ya no se ni quien soy

-entonces creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos

Momentos después entraron a la mansión se escucho la voz de la tía

-William donde has estado? por lo que veo fuiste por Candice

-buenas noches tía-saludo con enfado-disculpa la tardanza

Después de saludar a Annie y Archie se sentaron en el comedor ella sentía las miradas de la tía ¿acaso ella sabía lo que pasaba entre ellos?¿como él podía actuar como si nada si ella estaba sumamente nerviosa?

Días después la mansión Andley estaba llena de invitados por lo que le era casi imposible estar a solas con él esa mañana la despertó un delicioso aroma a rosas frescas se sonrió al ver un enorme ramo de estas en color rojo se acerco y tomo la nota

"mi amada:

Feliz cumpleaños! Después del desayuno me gustaría mucho que nos viéramos en la biblioteca te amo hoy más que ayer

Con amor Albert"

Ella estaba radiante de felicidad el siempre sabia como hacerla sentir bien era tan amoroso, bajo a desayunar sonriente por la tarde sería el matrimonio de Archie y Annie por lo que la servidumbre iba y venia presurosa por la mansión al llegar al comedor por poco y pierde la sonrisa ahí estaban los Legan ella sabía que para nada la apreciaban aun así respiro profundo y saludo cortésmente Albert se puso de pie para recibirla ella sonrió agradecida a su lado perdía cualquier miedo para Elroy no pasaban desapercibidas las miradas, las manos de el que de vez en cuando rozaban discretamente las de acabo el desayuno él se fue a la biblioteca y ella lo siguió disimuladamente.

Abrió la puerta él se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio pero al verla entrar se puso de pie abriendo sus brazos ella sin dudarlo se arrojo a ellos

-feliz cumpleaños princesa!-le dijo

-Albert no hay nada mejor que pasar este día a tu lado

-te he pedido que vinieras porque quiero darte un obsequio-dijo apartándose llego a su escritorio y saco un antiguo joyero

-era de mi hermana Rosemary también en algún momento fue de mi madre y ahora es tuyo-dijo sonriendo poniéndolo en las manos de ella

-Bert yo no puedo aceptar algo así-dijo llorando-es tan valioso yo no puedo andar con algo así…ni siquiera me gustan las joyas por Dios!

-por favor acéptalo se que mi hermana estaría feliz de que tu lo tuvieras dale el uso que tu desees pero por favor no lo rechaces-le dijo con esa mirada

-está bien lo conservare-cuando la veía así ella no podía negarle nada

Estaba a punto de tomarla en sus brazos cuando unos golpes en la puerta lo sobresaltaron y se separo de ella dio el pase

-lo siento William-dijo George al descubrir que algo había interrumpido Albert por respuesta solo sonrió

-felicidades srita Candy-dijo con seriedad George

-gracias George

-Candy le pedí a George que viniera porque te tengo otro obsequio

George le entrego una cajita de terciopelo ella la abrió y se encontró con una llave volteo a verlo como buscando una respuesta

-es la llave del departamento ahora es tuyo-se acerco a ella

-pero es demasiado ya me has dado tantas cosas

-es tan solo lo que tú te mereces, tú eres lo más importante para mí-la abrazo

George carraspeo para que recordaran que él estaba presente

-señorita Candy además quiero informarle que ya podrá iniciar sus estudios no ha sido fácil pero lo hemos logrado

-de verdad George? que alegría! todo esto es tan increíble.

-bien espero que este cumpleaños sea inolvidable para ti, creó que es momento de prepararnos para la ceremonia.

Más tarde Candy veía a Archie en el altar esperando por su dulce novia se veía muy nervioso "Stear hoy se casa tu hermano todo es tan lindo, las dulce Candy están en flor ojala estuvieras aquí al lado de Archie luce tan elegante con su kilt "pensaba había tantas emociones fluyendo en ella esa tarde, momentos después aparecía Annie caminaba segura hacia el altar donde la esperaba impaciente el novio.

"hermanita estas tan hermosa con tu vestido blanco, al menos tu alcanzaras la dicha completa, en cambio yo tengo que seguir así sin poder gritar mi amor pero es la única forma de permanecer junto al hombre que amo "pensaba mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas .Albert la veía desde y sintió como su corazón se le oprimía creía adivinar cuales eran los pensamientos de ella así que mentalmente le dijo

"no llores mi amor veras que pronto encontrare la manera de que camines hacia mí por el altar, te lo prometo"

En compañía de Patty se acerco a saludar a los recién casados conversaban amenamente cuando los jóvenes médicos se acercaron

-buenas noches señoritas, Annie Archie felicidades!

-mi querido médico militar que gusto que pudiera venir-dijo Archie

-no podía perderme la dicha de ver a viejos amigos-contesto

-señorita Andley es un placer volver a verla-dijo John besando la mano de la joven

La música empezó a sonar y los ahora esposos se dirigieron a bailar como era costumbre la primer pieza era solo para ellos ,todos veían a la feliz pareja

-y bien Candice que ha sido de tu vida?-pregunto Jhon

-pues sigo ayudando al dr Martin pero quizás muy pronto me mude a Chicago, he logrado ser admitida para estudiar medicina

-esa si que es una agradable noticia te felicito

-gracias John ojala algún día logre ser tan buen médico como tu

-no lo dudo eres una mujer muy perspicaz, además de bella…

-John por favor eres un adulador

-no sé porque has puesto una barrera para que no me acerque a ti acaso ya tu corazón pertenece a otro?

-que pregunta es esa? Por el momento solo me quiero dedicar a mis estudios

-de acuerdo creeré que me dices la verdad por ahora seré tu amigo

-eso me parece muy bien-sonrió

Albert la veía estaba muy molesto ya ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que sus socios le decían ¿Por qué demonios ella le sonreía con tanta confianza? Se disculpo decidido a ir hacia donde ellos se encontraban

-no te atrevas William-una voz lo detuvo

-pero…Tía yo solo quiero ir con Candy y saludar a John

-eso no es lo que piensas hacer ambos lo sabemos, mañana tu y yo hablaremos sobre ciertas cosas por favor no hagas escenas y atiende a los miembros del consejo, deja que Candice haga lo mismo con su amigo

-pero Tía usted no comprende yo…

-comprendo más de lo que crees, pero si tú en verdad quisieras lo mejor para ella dejarías que ese joven la cortejara, así arreglarías un buen matrimonio para ella, pero ya hablaremos por ahora compórtate por favor

-está bien pero mañana hablaremos sobre esto.

Sumamente enojado se retiro verla a ella con aquel medico era más de lo que podía soportar y para colmo su tía se había dado cuenta de la situación,no podía evitar sentir que todo se desmoronaba por dentro mientras recordaba las palabras de la tia,¿dejar que ese tipo la cortejara? Por favor!, el único matrimonio que quería arreglar para Candy era el de ambos, tomo aquel whiskey con furia como si quisiera que con él se apagara el fuego de la ira que lo consumía por dentro.

-disculpe sir William-lo saludo una joven

-señorita Nicole que sorpresa-trato de ser amable

-es mi impresión o usted está molesto?-pregunto

-claro que no estoy molesto-mintió-solo un poco aburrido

-me acompañaría a bailar yo también muero de aburrimiento-dijo coqueta

-por supuesto, vamos?-le ofreció su brazo

La rubia vio como entro su príncipe a bailar al lado de aquella joven que sonreía altiva era una chica muy bonita de ojos azules y cabello negro, los celos le quemaban el alma a penas y podía disimular

-quieres bailar?-pregunto John

-en realidad yo no me siento bien discúlpame me retirare-se iba a dar la vuelta pero John la detuvo

-Candy creo saber lo que te pasa, estás celosa!, desde cuando estas enamorada de el?

-pero yo no sé a qué te refieres-dijo nerviosa

-si lo sabes, pero por Dios él es tu tutor

-perdón pero creo que eso no es asunto tuyo además no te hagas ideas de que…

-no te estoy juzgando, solo que deseo saber qué es lo que te impide darme una oportunidad, pero he adivinado la razón

-por favor John no digas nada te lo suplico-dijo ella desesperada

-cálmate no te preocupes no diré nada en verdad quiero que sepas que en mi tienes un amigo eres una persona fascinante

-gracias no sabes cómo voy a apreciar tu discreción

-si me permites decírtelo si te vas ahora mucha de la gente notara tu disgusto y eso dará mucho de qué hablar-señalo a Eliza con la mirada quien volteo a ver la reacción de la rubia

-tienes razón pero es que no es agradable verlo con alguien más en sus brazos

-bailemos y relájate trata de olvidar tu disgusto

-está bien-sonrió-creo que tienes razón

El rubio veía la escena y sentía que moría por dentro si al menos hubiera hablado con ella estaría mas tranquilo. En verdad verla con ese joven le afectaba como ella le podía sonreír a ese doctor? él quería que sus sonrisas fueran solo para él, qué sus ojos solo lo vieran a el, se sentía enfermo de celos se disculpo con la joven y salió de aquel lugar, caminó hacia el jardín quizá la naturaleza lograra calmar sus emociones ,el amante de la libertad a quien nunca antes le había importado que ella fuera alegre y amistosa estaba actuando tan posesivamente ahora el ya no sentía dueño de sus emociones.

Al día siguiente ella se despertó muy temprano preparo su maleta escribió una carta de despedida viajaría a Chicago estaba tan molesta con el que apenas lo había decidido como se atrevía a ni siquiera haberle dirigido la palabra en toda la noche se sentía ignorada ,bajo las escaleras cuando una voz la detuvo.

-te vas sin despedirte?

-Albert discúlpame pero creo que ya nada tengo que hacer aquí, recuerda que dejare de ser una Andley

-eso porque tu así lo quisiste no tienes que irte esta es tu casa no entiendo porque huyes de mi…

-no lo hago solo quiero irme a Chicago continuar con mi vida

-yo se que estas molesta anoche no te dedique el tiempo que hubiera querido pero es que te vi tan animada al lado de John

-te he dicho que solo es mi amigo-caminaron hacia el portal de las rosas

-sentí celos al verte con el-le dijo mirándola a los ojos

-pero solo conversábamos-le contesto

-lo siento pero me moría de celos

-no tienes porque sabes que yo solo te amo a ti,pero yo también sentí lo mismo quisiera que esas señoritas dejaran de querer conquistarte

-por favor preciosa no te vayas sabes que mi corazón y todo lo que soy es solo para ti

-lo sé pero en verdad debo de irme necesito ir al hogar para despedirme necesito viajar a Chicago y tratar de conseguir el empleo

-hubiera preferido ayudarte a instalarte yo pero si tu deseas irte ahora mismo nada podría hacer mañana tengo que viajar nuevamente

-no te preocupes yo nunca te pediría que dejaras tus deberes y entiendo que no puedes abandonarlos

-hermosa tu sabes que nada me gustaría más que estar contigo todo el tiempo cada día me resulta más difícil separarme de ti,quieres que te lleve acompañe?

-en realidad si no te molesta me ire con el chofer asi será menos difícil para mi

-como tú lo desees-le tomo las manos-Candy deseo que siempre confíes en mi no dudes nunca de mi amor

-te amo y confió en ti –dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos-esperare por ti en Chicago

Se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo el beso con ternura su frente la ayudo a subir al auto y se quedo observando hasta que lo perdió de en la ventana unos ojos amenazadores no perdían detalle de aquella escena en el portal "me vas a oír William hablare contigo antes de que pase más tiempo"

Ella se fue no sin antes despedirse en el hogar de Pony y dejar una carta de agradecimiento al Dr Martin ahora iría rumbo a chicago trataría de conseguir el empleo el Dr Leonard ahora era el director del hospital y después de que supo quien era Albert le dijo a Candy que siempre sería bien recibida en el hospital

Pero para Albert las cosas no serian nada fáciles en cuanto termino el desayuno la tía le dijo que quería hablar con el por lo que se encerraron a hacerlo en la biblioteca

-William ahora si me dirás lo que sucede?

-a que se refiere tía?-contesto

-a que no soy ciega tu actitud de anoche y esta mañana he visto cuando Candice se iba puedo ver lo que esa chiquilla siente por ti salta a tus brazos a la menor provocación, confió en tu buen juicio para que pongas cierta distancia tu eres el patriarca de los Andley

-usted sabe que eso es algo que yo no elegí-le dijo molesto

-pero lo eres tú eres la imagen de los Andley,asi que mejor deberías arreglar un buen compromiso para ella

-eso nunca tia además ella ha decidido renunciar a ser una Andley

-es lo mejor que pudo haber hecho,ahora quien sabe que pasara con ella

-bueno tía en realidad yo quería hablar de eso con usted quería pedirle que la tomara como su protegida

-pero es que acaso has perdido el buen juicio?-protesto-yo nunca haría algo así además ella no es lo mejor para ti

-tiene razón como pude pensarlo? Como pude creer que me entendería? Para usted es más importante lo que opine la sociedad a mi felicidad

-William es que yo sé que no la amas es solo un capricho para llevarme irritarme,esa relación jamás podrá ser

-podría ser si usted lo quisiera-dijo suplicante

-por supuesto que eso jamás lo permitiré debes renunciar a ese capricho,al menos que ella quiera aceptar la única forma en la que puede estar a tu lado

-no es la única forma tía y usted lo sabe si usted quisiera no tendría que ser asi,pero claro su orgullo no lo permitiría, lo mejor será que me retire no sabe lo infeliz que me hace con su actitud pero sépalo de una vez por todas no voy a renunciar a ella y algún día será mi esposa aunque todos se opongan así será

Salió de ahí enfurecido dejando a Elroy desconcertada al ver como por sus mejillas resbalaban gruesas lagrimas y esos ojos tan llenos de furia él nunca se había atrevido a levantarle la voz y esta vez lo había hecho, ella vio como el salía en el auto a toda velocidad "no voy a renunciar a ti Candy tu serás mi esposa luchare contra quien sea por estar a tu lado "pensaba el

Ya todo estaba dicho y tanto el cómo su tía lo sabían ambos eran duros oponentes ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder

CONTINUARA…

Muchisimas gracias a todas las chicas que siguen mi historia es un honor para mi recibir sus Reviews además me llena mucho de alegría saber sus opiniones espero les guste este capitulo puse algo sobre el rescate de la cascada por que a mi me parece una parte muy importante de la historia espero y sea de su agrado no se olviden de dejar sus Reviews gracias a todas!


	10. Chapter 10

capitulo 10…

Candy logro instalarse en el departamento después de hablar con el Dr Leonard y conseguir el empleo en el hospital llegaron a un acuerdo de que solo asistiría en los turnos de la tarde o la noche ya que por la mañana se dedicaría a sus estudios

En varias ocasiones Albert la había visitado, los días que el aparecía en el apartamento eran los más felices, el tenerlo a su lado era lo más hermoso para ella, su amor cada día iba en aumento, cada vez era más difícil para ambos separarse. El había preferido no mencionarle el enfrentamiento con su tía pues en el fondo de su corazón guardaba la esperanza de que al final accedería y lo apoyaría. Sin duda para ella los días que él la visitaba eran los más dichosos, los más tristes eran cuando él tenía que irse sus largas ausencias pero sobre todo lo más difícil era tratar de ignorar lo que decían los periódicos, esa tarde en particular por casualidad se topo con un diario que decía

"el magnate William Andley ha sido visto muy a menudo con la srita Alice Smith…¿habrá romance con esa mujer encantadora?"

Ella se sintió muy triste "esas frases lo mismo dijo Albert sobre ella"pensó

-no te ciegues querida-escucho una voz

-Elisa, que haces en el hospital?-se sorprendió

-eso a ti no te importa!-le grito-mejor ya deberías de darte cuenta que para el tío tú no eres nada

-no se dé que hablas-dijo bajando la mirada

-crees que no se-dijo burlona-crees que no sé lo que eres? Pero que vergüenza! Convertirte en su amante porque solo eso eres para el al final terminara casándose con una mujer como Alice que si es una dama ya lo veras..

Ella quería contestar algo pero la voz no le salió así que Elisa sonrió triunfante y se marcho, ella se quedo inmóvil unos segundos como si tratara de asimilar lo que estaba pasando, Albert había partido hace más de dos mese y no había escrito trato de animarse en su pensamiento"vamos Candy no hagas caso de Elisa pero es que hay es tan difícil!, por favor Bert ayúdame con esta duda .Yo debo de ser fuerte y confiar en ti"

Esa noche fue un verdadero tormento para ella al llegar al departamento se dejo caer sobre la cama era inevitable que brotaran las lagrimas aunque ella no quería que las palabras de Elisa la afectaran, lo hacían ¿Cómo no ceder ante el veneno cuando la cura estaba a kilómetros de ella?

Al día siguiente caminaba por la universidad de Chicago en donde realizaba sus estudios su cara mostraba signos de que había pasado muy mala noche. Aun no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido una voz conocida la saco de sus meditaciones

-srita Andley…Candice!

-hola John que haces por aquí-saludo con desgano

-ya sabes asuntos de médicos-sonrió-en realidad Michael y yo realizaremos unas investigaciones y este es el lugar ideal para hacerlo, por lo que veo el destino se empeñado en reunirnos

-pues que gusto así los veré mas seguido-dijo aun sin sonreír

- por tu cara creo que piensas lo contrario

-discúlpame es solo que alguien me hizo pasar un mal rato

-espero que no haya sido su tutor

-John por favor eres muy curioso

-es por el Candice? Es por el que has estado llorando?

-claro que no!, cuánto tiempo estarás aquí-trato de cambiar de conversación

-no lo sé aun, pero quiero que sepas que ahora que estoy mas cerca de ti no voy a desistir, me has cautivado desde el primer momento en que te vi-dijo mirándola a los ojos

-John por favor ¡!tu sabes que yo no podría…

-lo sé estas enamorada de un imposible, pero es algo que no puedo evitar me interesas, y si tu algún día me correspondieras yo seria feliz

-debo retirarme-dijo incomoda-me ha dado gusto verte si lo que deseas es solo mi amistad está bien, es lo único que puedo ofrecer

-con eso me bastara de momento-se despidió con una sonrisa

Los días pasaron y ella seguía sin tener noticias de él en su mente siempre estaba la duda de si el ya había olvidado su promesa cada que ese pensamiento la asaltaba tomaba el dije que llevaba en su cuello y se aferraba a él esa mañana conversaba con John desde que él había llegado a la universidad se reunían a almorzar con Kelly una compañera de Candy quien se había hecho su amiga inmediatamente ya que no era usual que las mujeres fueran a la universidad así que cuando se conocieron simpatizaron, las jóvenes se encontraban sonriente el médico era una persona agradable su compañía le hacía muy bien

-disculpe srita Candy

-George-se acerco a él disculpándose con sus amigos-ha venido Albert contigo?

-lo lamento-negó con la cabeza-se ha quedado a continuar con más negociaciones

-entiendo está muy ocupado-bajo la mirada

-he venido a traerle unos documentos, para la propiedad del departamento y para-no sabía como decirlo-para lo de..

-la anulación de la adopción-lo interrumpió-así que ya será oficial, no'

-lo siento, usted para mí siempre será una Andley

-gracias George pero no deberías sentirlo después de todo es algo que yo decidí

-srita Candy si me permite decírselo el joven William solo quiere lo mejor para usted, no dude de el

-el ha estado bien George?

-si esta bien, no ha podido venir porque está realmente ocupado pero es su deseo volver cuanto antes

-si ahora está muy ocupado lo sé-dijo triste

-que le parece si vamos a un café?-propuso George

-está bien, vamos

Por la noche se fue al hospital a cubrir su guardia pero había pasado parte de la tarde llorando pareciera como si últimamente ese fuera su estado emocional permanente, el dejar el apellido Andly era algo que ella había pedido tantas veces y ahora que realmente dejaba de ser una de ellos le dolia,quizá por que en su interior sentía como si se alejara de Albert, como si algo se hubiera roto entre ellos ,trabajar realmente la relajaba, esa noche una mujer había ingresado al hospital no sabían su identidad había tenido un accidente de auto el Dr Leonard le pidió que se quedara a su cuidado exclusivamente ya que necesitaban hablar con ella en cuanto recuperara el conocimiento, ella accedió.

Entro a la habitación para revisar a la dama, era una mujer no muy mayor se pregunto cuántos años tendría, a ella le parecía que a pesar de los golpes que tenía en el rostro debía de ser una dama hermosa además de que se veía muy refinada

Mientras hacia su chequeo la mujer abrió los ojos, Candy le sonrió

-la estamos atendiendo. No se preocupe

-que fue lo que paso? yo…no recuerdo

-al parecer tuvo usted un accidente de auto, no se esfuerce ya recordara

-muchas gracias, me podría decir su nombre-pregunto

-me llamo Candy y esta noche cuidare de usted, debería dormir un poco mañana sus ideas se aclararan

-muchas gracias, srita es usted muy amable-la mujer la veía sorprendida

-llámeme Candy le parece?-le sonrió

-esta bien, Candy-sonrió-dime tienes familia, cuál es tu apellido?

-White mi nombre es Candy White y si tengo muchos hermanos y dos madres

-dos madres?-dijo con duda-como es eso?

-es una larga historia y usted debe descansar, mañana tal vez se la diga

La mujer asintió no dejaba de ver a Candy quien se había sentado a anotar sus reportes esa chica le recordaba tanto a alguien, Candy se ponía nerviosa al sentir la mirada fija sobre ella y esa curiosidad por saber su nombre completo y si tenía familia por lo general los pacientes nunca prestaban tanta atención hacia ella

Por la mañana cuando salió del hospital la mujer se encontraba dormida, hubiera querido despedirse de ella pero en fin ya la vería por la tarde, mientras caminaba al departamento la abordo un chico al que usualmente le compraba el periódico el cual nunca leia,solo lo compraba por ayudarlo, llego al departamento con la intención de descansar era sábado y no tenía que ir a la universidad arrojo el periódico sobre la mesa este se abrió y al levantarlo vio la noticia por un momento se quedo observando la fotografía como tratando de convencerse de que aquello era un mal sueño, eso no podía ser real, leyó una vez mas

"la ex actriz Susana Marlow ha muerto"

Al leer el obituario sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban se dejo caer sobre el sofá, su respiración estaba entrecortada y las lágrimas inevitablemente brotaron. además el periódico decía que su prometido Terruce siempre había estado al lado de ella durante su enfermedad, Susana había dedicado los últimos años de su vida a escribir obras de teatro y a pesar de que Terry no la había abandonado nunca se casaron

"pobre Susana, tan joven, solo espero que Terry te haya hecho feliz, y el cómo estará en estos momentos "pensó

Aun con lágrimas en los ojos el sueño la venció. Despertó justo a tiempo para prepararse para ir al hospital, casi había olvidado la conversación con la desconocida paciente que estaba atendiendo durante el camino pensó mas en ese extraño interés de ella por conocer más detalles de su vida, pero en fin ya descubriría la razón. al llegar se dirigió a la habitación de la dama

-hola como se encuentra?-pregunto

-creo que ya estoy mejor, he recordado quien soy el cómo llegue aquí-le dijo

es muy buena noticia!

-si mi nombre es Adele Taylor y creo que mi chofer tomo mal una curva, esperó que el este bien

-creo que si Sra. Taylor, ya han avisado a su familia?

-la verdad no tengo a nadie más –dijo con tristeza

-yo lo lamento-dijo apenada-no sabía que..

.mi hija murió siendo muy joven, mi esposo había muerto años antes así que desde entonces estoy solo yo con la servidumbre

-no se sienta triste, yo se lo que es estar sola desde ahora me tiene a mi-ambas sonrieron

Desde ese día se habían hecho muy unidas conversaban por largo tiempo supo por Adele que en realidad ella vivía en New York pero se encontraba en Chicago realizando algunos negocios, ella en cambio le había platicado algunas cosas que era huérfana y que había crecido en el hogar de Pony,asi como sus múltiples aventuras las cuales divertían muchísimo a Adele, la mujer siempre veía detenidamente a Candy, ahora más que nunca comprendía lo mucho que se parecía a su fallecida hija así se lo hizo saber a la rubia, esa confesión había dejado a Candy sorprendida claro que Adele jamás podría ser algo de ella, no tenia hermanos y su hija había fallecido siendo casi una niña. El día que ella se iría del hospital se despidieron con lágrimas en los ojos, el tiempo con la dama había hecho que por un momento Candy olvidara el olvido de su amado príncipe, antes de irse Adele le dio su dirección y le pidió que escribiera seguido.

Los días seguían pasando y ella seguía sin tener noticias de él meses atrás habían planeado viajar a Lakewood para festejar su cumpleaños, pero él no daba señas de volver ella estaba realmente preocupada por momentos creía que lo que decían los periódicos era verdad que él había olvidado los planes que tenían juntos.

Al fin había llegado el día de sus vacaciones así que decidió hacer el viaje hacia el hogar de Pony ella sola .Cuando estaba por llegar al hogar eventos del pasado llegaron a su memoria decidió que después de todo había sido siempre muy feliz

"cuanto tiempo ha pasado, cuantas cosas han cambiado solo en el hogar de Pony encuentro la calma "pensó

-Candy!-grito Tom al verla acercarse-has vuelto!

-hola Tom hola Jimmy-sonrió-que alegría verlos!

-hola jefe-saludo Jimmy-que sorpresa..

-veo que no has olvidado el hogar hermanita-dijo Tom

-eso jamás, nunca podría aquí he sido tan feliz

-bueno ya basta de charla y pasemos a almorzar que buena falta te hace estas muy flaca

-Tom ¡!no has cambiado nada!

Entre risas entraron a aquel lugar la srita Pony y la hermana María se alegraron mucho al verla, pero pudieron notar que aunque sonreía sus ojos denotaban una gran tristeza. Un par de días pasaron y aunque ella se esforzaba por parecer alegre las mujeres seguían presintiendo que seguía con esa melancolía sin embargo se mantenían al margen de lo que estaba ocurriendo la ayuda de Candy era muy necesaria en el hogar ya que Patty había partido a Miami.

Esa mañana salió hacia la colina necesitaba tanto llenarse de aire puro., se sentía angustiada por no tener noticias de su príncipe, trepó al padre árbol tratando de desahogar sus sentimientos ,cerró los ojos evocando el rostro de aquel hombre que tanto amaba

"Bert, me pregunto si estarás viendo el mismo cielo que yo –pensaba-tantas cosas han cambiado Annie y Archie pronto serán padres,Patty ahora es una maestra y tu Albert mi querido vagabundo ahora eres un poderoso empresario y yo…yo sigo siendo la misma que esconde sus temores tras una sonrisa, tengo que confiar en ti mi príncipe se que volveras,siempre lo has hecho"

-Candy-escucho que la llamaban-pequeña!

-aquí estoy Bert-contesto con emoción

-mi pequeña revoltosa que haces ahí arriba?, acaso nunca dejaras de trepar arboles?

-nunca, lo sabes!-dijo bajándose para arrojarse a sus brazos

-te he extrañado tanto, perdóname por no escribir, pero has de saber que ni un solo día he dejado de pensar en ti

-Oh Bert he llorado como una tonta!-exclamo

-no llores princesa-la abrazo mas fuerte. Ya estoy aquí ,vengo por ti para festejar tu cumpleaños como quedamos

-es que yo…no creo que eso sea buena idea, ya no formo parte de la familia y Elisa, la tía Elroy no le gustara

-preciosa, tu siempre serás parte de mi vida y tendrán que aceptarlo además no quieres ver a Annie y Archie? debó informarte que también Alice y su padre están en la mansión

-está bien solo porque extraño mucho a Annie-respondió

En realidad en su pensamiento estaba que de ninguna manera lo iba a dejar solo con Alice por ahí cerca, de ir por sus cosas al hogar se marcharon hacia la mansión antes de llegar se detuvo y la beso con tanta vehemencia

-necesitaba tanto tus besos mi pequeña

-y yo los tuyos, sobre todo cuando..-se detuvo

-cuando que hermosa-la vio a los ojos-algo ha pasado y me lo dirás

-es que una tarde por casualidad encontré una noticia en el periódico sobre ti y Alice-dijo triste

-oye pero quedamos que no creerías en eso

-es que no se por qué motivo estaba Elisa ahí y entonces ella, creo que mejor lo olvidamos si-le sonrió

-clero que no algo te dijo verdad?

-es que ella-no sabía como continuar-ella me dijo que yo…que yo solo era tu amante que al final te casarías con una dama como Alice

-oh Candy-la abrazo-espero que no le hayas creido, pero claro que le creíste!-dijo molesto

-bueno es que yo tenía tanto sin saber de ti-lloro

-no llores, nunca he soportado verte llorar-le levanto la barbilla para verla a los ojos ya me encargare de Elisa,tu sabes que te amo y que con la única que quiero casarme es contigo, de acuerdo?

-mi príncipe!-se acurruco en su pecho-sabes que a mí no me importaría que nunca lo hiciéramos, yo lo único que quiero es estar junto a ti

-sabes que nada ni nadie me impedirá estar a tu lado solo tu o la muerte me alejarían de tu vida.

Al llegar a la mansión fue recibida calurosamente por Annie y Archie así como por los invitados de Albert, la cara de la tía le dijo que para nada le gustaba su presencia pero tuvo que guardarse sus palabras

Durante la cena Candy se sentía muy incómoda Elisa le lanzaba risitas burlonas y la mirada de disgusto de la tía seguramente se preguntaban que hacia ella ahí, además moría de celos por la familiaridad con la que Alice le hablaba a Albert, al terminar Annie le dijo que si podían hablar y al estar a solas en la habitación le dijo

-hay algo que quiero preguntarte, ya que me doy cuenta que no tengo tu confianza

-claro que tienes mi confianza, eres mi hermana y yo te quiero mucho-le contesto

-no mientas! Sabes que muy bien que no has confiado en mí-dijo enojada-que está pasando entre Albert y tú?

-yo no sé a qué te refieres-palideció

-a que no soy tonta Candy, he visto la forma en la que se miran, se de sus visitas a tu departamento y sobre todo he visto como has muerto de celos esta noche

-Annie yo jamás he pensado que seas una tonta es solo que era un secreto y yo no quería que tu le digieras a Archie

-Archie lo sabe –le dijo-y al igual que yo está muy molesto como puede Albert hacerte algo asi?como es que te mantiene escondida? Eso no es de caballeros, no lo es!

-Annie tu no sabes lo que dices!-empezó a llorar-no ves que es la única manera de estar junto a él, yo estoy de acuerdo con la situación

-es que nosotros queremos que tú seas feliz, has sufrido ya tanto eres muy buena, queremos lo mejor para ti

-no puedes ver que ya lo soy? por fin amo y soy amada, si no fuera por el no lo seria, el es quien me da fuerza, quien cada mañana me hace despertar con una sonrisa, el es por quien me siento viva, lo amo tanto!

-perdóname hermanita yo no sabía que lo amabas tanto, y sé que el también lo hace, esperó que siempre sean felices-se abrazaron

Por la mañana cuando despertó el desayuno ya la esperaba en la mesita de su habitación con una hermosa rosa roja y una nota

"pequeña;

Ven a montar con nosotros te esperamos en el jardín, mandé traer a Cesar y Cleopatra no tardes dormilona

Con amor Albert"

Con una sonrisa al terminar de desayunar se vistió, se disponía a bajar cuando

-tu sí que no tienes dignidad mira que aparecerte por aquí

-que es lo que quieres Elisa-contesto con fastidio-porque ya debes de saber que tus palabras ya no me lastiman

-eres una huérfana igualada pero no sabes cómo disfrutare cuando te pongan en tu sitio

-no sé a lo que quieres llegar pero la verdad ya no me importa

-acaso no te has preguntado qué es lo que hacen Alice y su padre aquí?

-la verdad no y si me disculpas no me interesa seguir escuchándote

-pues tendrás que hacerlo-la jalo-no sabes cómo te odio!

Forcejearon y de pronto la rubia cayo George iba pasando cuando vio lo que ocurría Elisa se mantenía con la mirada fría mientras George corría al lado de Candy que se encontraba inconsciente mientras decía "Elisa como pudiste?"

Continuara….

CHICAS gracias a quienes han seguido mi historia les prometo que se pondrá mejor

Gracias a Olimpia,Guest,Laila,Blackcat2010,Dino Andrew,monybert,sayuri1707 y a todas las chicas que se han tomado la molestia de dejar sus comentarios no olviden dejar sus Reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11-

En cuestión de segundos la servidumbre dio a viso a la familia de lo ocurrido de inmediato llegaron al lugar George trataba de hacer reaccionar a Candy, Albert sin dudarlo la tomo en sus brazos para llevarla a la habitación mientras gritaba que llamaran al medico, Annie no dejaba de llorar y Archie trataba de tranquilizarla

Nadie podía creer lo que estaba pasando sobre todo Albert quien nunca pensó que lo que sería un agradable paseo se convertiría en una pesadilla, la veía ahí inmóvil sobre la cama y sentía como si su corazón estuviera estrujado, como si le faltara el aire, la sola idea de perderla lo estaba matando "mi hermosa por favor despierta, dame la luz de tu mirada, por favor yo sin ti me volvería loco" pensaba mientras besaba sus manos esperando el milagro de que ella lo llamara sonriente pero eso no pasaba

George entro a la habitación en compañía del Dr. Martin y su asistente ellos salieron para que la revisara, bajaron a la biblioteca donde Albert se derrumbo sobre el sillón con las manos en el rostro George le sirvió un whiskey

-se que estas muy afectado pero debes tranquilizarte

-oh George es que si algo le sucediera, yo no podría soportarlo, aun no entiendo cómo es que paso esto

-William se que Candy nunca te lo dirá así que te lo diré yo ya que fui testigo de lo ocurrido, la srita Elisa jaloneo a Candy no se el…

El ya no escucho salió hecho una furia llego al vestíbulo donde se encontraban todos, tomó a Elisa por los hombros con fuerza

-porque lo has hecho?contestame!

-William-dijo la tía-Elisa no tiene la culpa de que esa muchacha sea una atolondrada, tú no sabes…

-no tía la que no sabe es usted, no sabe de lo que es capaz esta arpía-la sacudió-contesta Elisa porque lo has hecho y no trates de negarlo George lo vio todo!

-es que yo-no podía hablar la mirada de Albert la cohibía-esta bien si fui yo es que esa huérfana me tiene harta siempre con su sonrisita de boba

-es el colmo del cinismo-la soltó de un empujon-crei que había sido muy claro cuando dije que si se volvían a meter con ella se las verían conmigo, pero esta vez has llegado muy lejos salgan de aquí y por favor no vuelvan

-pero tía has algo-suplico Elisa viendo a Elroy

-Sarah creo que lo mejor es que se marchen, es una vergüenza lo que tu hija ha hecho-dijo la tia

-no sé cómo le das la razón tía todo por esa huérfana que es una perdida-Elisa continuaba

-callate ya víbora!-se acerco Annie y le dio una bofetada-Candy no es lo que tú dices ella es mil veces mejor que tu

Todos se sorprendieron por la reacción de la tierna Annie ,Sarah saco a Elisa y se marcharon de la mansión Elroy no pudo ya decir nada a favor de las mujeres Legan, realmente y aunque Candy no era de su total agrado la actitud de su sobrina la avergonzaba

El dr Martin bajaba las escaleras Albert se aproximo a el desesperado lo que estaba pasando lo tenía fuera de si

-como esta ella doctor-pregunto Albert

-ya recupero el conocimiento-contesto-pero le di un calmante, necesita descansar

-podemos verla?-pregunto Archie

-por ahora no, está muy confundida, lo mejor será que descanse, aún esta delicada así que alguien tendrá que cuidarla por esta noche

-lo hare yo-dijo Albert muchas gracias Dr.

-de nada muchacho tu sabes lo que aprecio a Candy,en una semana regreso a revisarla por favor que guarde reposo ,cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme

Más tarde el se encontraba al lado de ella,lo que no le había agradado del todo a Elroy pero al ver a su sobrino tan enfadado por lo ocurrido con Elisa no tuvo más que guardarse sus comentarios. Él la observaba dormida la veía tan indefensa acariciaba su pelo con suavidad "pequeña no sabes el miedo que tuve de perderte, no quiero separarme de ti nunca más"

-Bert estás aquí-dijo ella

-amor,aquí estoy, a tu lado-dijo casi en un susurro

Le tomo la mano, ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de el,ella sonrío

-estare bien no te procupes solo necesito descansar

-no sabes lo angustiado que estuve,te amo tanto-dijo besándole las manos-sabes lo que ocurrió?-ella asintió

-no hagas nada a Elisa por favor-le pidió-se que no era su intención

-pero Candy!como puedes pedirme eso?-dijo molesto-si algo te hubiera pasado nunca se lo hubiera perdonado

-pero no me has perdido aquí estoy y eso de no perdonar es algo muy feo,y tu eres hermoso mi príncipe

-eres una pequeña tramposa-sonrio-pero se que tienes razón hare lo que tu desees,pero no la quiero cerca de nosotros,ahora creo que debes descansar

-tu también deberías hacer lo mismo,yo estare bien

-de ninguna manera yo velare tu sueño,duerme tranquila

-esta bien,entoces soñare contigo-ambos sonrieron

Por la mañana cuando despertó el ya no se encontraba a su lado apenas había abierto los ojos cuando la mucama la saludo y le entrego una nota

"preciosa:

Fui a cambiarme,desayunare contigo,no creas que te he abandonado

Te ama Albert"

Ella sonrio el siempre encontraba la manera de hacerla sentir bien tocaron a la puerta enseguida entraron Annie y Archie

-como estas hermanita-dijo Annie

-pues estoy un poco adolorida,con los días se me pasara

-si que nos diste un buen susto –dijo Archie

-lo lamento,saben lo que ocurrió?

-así es ayer Elisa la bruja nos lo dejo muy en claro-contesto Archie

-pero Albert la puso en su sito,lo hubieras visto-sonrio Annie

-ni que lo digas querida-dijo Archie-pero lo mejor de lo mejor fue ver la cara de Elisa cuando le diste la bofetada

-Annie tu?-pregunto Candy-pero si que me sorprendes

-ashhh es que a veces dice unas cosas-sonrio Annie

-lo bueno es que estas bien y no paso nada lamentable

-asi es Archie,gracias a Dios

Despues de un rato de estar platicando amenamente apareció Albert,la mirada de la rubia se ilumino al instante Annie dirigió una mirada a su esposo la cual el entendió muy bien asi que se despidieron,la mucama entro dejando el desayuno en la mesa

-como te sientes-pregunto

-es…la verdad?me duele todo,pero estare bien

-lamento mucho lo que paso,ya que no podremos celebrar tu cumpleaños

-Bert lo importante es que estare muy cerca de ti y eso para mi es lo mejor

-Candy en unos días tendre que viajar a New York pensaba llevarte conmigo pero por lo ocurrido no será posible

-lo entiendo,no te preocupes ya habrá oportunidad-sonrio

-pero es que tendras que quedarte en la mansión,hasta que el dr Martin diga lo contrario

-estare bien Annie estará aquí,y yo me recuperare

-la verdad dejarte con la tia no es algo que me agrade mucho-fruncio el seño-pero es necesario, no puedes moverte mucho

-estare bien no te preocupes –sonrio-en unos días estare de regreso en Chicago

Los días pasaron el se desvivía en cuidados para ella en verdad le había demostrado cuanto la amaba pues prefería estar a su lado que atender a sus invitados cosa que tenia de muy mal humor a Elroy,pero no quería buscar una confrontación mas con su sobrino asi que solo espero el momento oportuno,esa tarde Albert se había encerrado en la biblioteca con el sr Smith en realidad los negocios tenían que continuar Candy se encontraba sola en la habitación cuando alguien llamo a la puerta

-puedo pasar Candice?-pregunto

-claro srita Smith,pase-dijo con cortesía en realidad ver a esa mujer no le era agradable aunque ella trataba de ser cordial

-por favor Candy llamame Alice,como te sientes?

-estoy bien pero Albert insiste en tenerme en esta cama

-creo que eso fue lo que indico el dr y el quiere que estes bien

-si lo se pero para mi esto es desesperante-confeso, la pelirroja solo sonrio

-Candy he querido venir a conversar contigo sobre una cuestión,se que no te agrado es verdad?

-Alice yo….

-creo saber la razón es por William cierto?

-en verdad,no es lo que tu piensas

-claro que si,y yo solo quiero decirte que no dudes del amor de William

-pero es que tu sabes que el y yo-balbuceaba

-claro que si,creo que para nadie pasa desapercibido el amor que el te tiene y se que tu pensaste que yo quería algo con el

-lo lamento,pero es que yo no sabia

-No te voy a negar que cuando lo conoci me impresiono ,es un hombre muy apuesto, pero me basto conversar con el diez minutos para saber que el ya había comprometido su alma,asi que le dije "William ya le has dicho que la amas?"

-en verdad se lo dijiste?-rio divertida-no imagino la cara que puso

-fue divertidísimo,sobre todo por que creo que aun no se atrevía a reconocerlo,eso fue hace ya bastante tiempo asi que cuando me dijo que lo habías aceptado me dio tanta alegría

-disculpame,no debi ser descortes contigo

-no te preocupes yo en tu lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo,lamento mucho que Elisa te haya molestado con el periódico,es tan malvada!

-ella siempre ha sido asi,nunca he entendido la razón

-Candy la razón por la que estamos aquí es porque mi padre tiene unos negocios con William y él quería regresar a este lugar por ti asi que nos pidió que visitáramos el lugar, mañana viajaremos a New York por favor confía en él se que un dia conseguirá hacerte su esposa no lo dudes

-gracias Alice

La chica salió de la habitación más tarde el entro para darle las buenas noches pues al día siguiente seguiría con sus planes se sentó al lado de ella y la abrazo

-te amo tanto mi princesa-le dijo

-gracias mi príncipe,gracias por amarme tanto-sonrio

-no sabes como quisiera detener el tiempo y seguir a tu lado alejarme de ti es tan difícil

-tambien para mí lo es, pero sé que siempre volverás a mi no importa lo que pase ni cuanto te alejes siempre regresaras

-nunca podría dejarte,tu eres y siempre has sido la única razón por la que me siento vivo

-te amo Albert!

El la beso separarse de ella le estaba siendo tan difícil,sobre todo había algo dentro de el que le decía que dejarla en la mansión a la merced de su tía no era muy buena idea,sabia que aunque su tia no dijiera nada en cuanto viera a Candy desprotegida aprovecharía la situación asi que hablo con Annie para que en ningún momento la dejara sola aun asi esa preocupación no lo dejaba tranquilo pero no quería hacer sentir a la rubia incomoda,había pensado en cambiar la fecha de su viaje pero le había sido imposible ya que sus socios esperaban por el asi que todo parecía estar en contra de el

-hermosa no dejes que nadie te haga sentir mal de acuerdo?

-te refieres a tu tia verdad?-dijo angustiada

-en especial mi tia,no escuches nada de lo que te diga por favor debes de confiar en mi,no dudes nunca de lo que siento por ti

-esta bien,Albert por la mañana antes de irte me despertaras verdad? No irias si despedirte de mi

-claro que no-sonrio-jamas me iria sin decirte hasta pronto!,recuerda que jamás habrá despedidas entre nosotros

Ella sonrio recordando que hace mucho tiempo habían hecho esa promesa,al dia siguiente se marcho no sin antes pasar a su habitación y pasar un tiempo con ella

Los días que siguieron Annie casi nunca la había dejado sola la tia no había tenido oportunidad de realizar su plan Candy se recupero el dia que el dr Martin la fue a ver ella ya se había puesto de pie para caminar en su habitación y todo parecía ir en orden asi que el le dijo que en cualquier momento podía retomar sus actividades Annie y ella saltaron de alegría ya estaba bien asi que al dia siguiente se iria a chicago ya había pospuesto mucho sus estudios y había tomado mas días de lo debido en el hospital

Muy temprano se preparaba para salir le había dicho a Annie que no se preocupara que no tenia que levantarse a despedirla asi que bajo las escalera el mayordomo la ayudo con la maleta estaba a punto de salir de la mansión cuando una voz la hizo pararse en seco

-Candice tenemos que hablar

Ella volteo y se encontró con la fría mirada de Elroy Andley

Continuara…

Chicas mil gracias a quienes leen mi historia pero sobre todo a quienes me dejan sus opiniones me encanta leerlas y me animan a seguir escribiendo,en el proximo capitulo habra una sorpresota jeje no se lo pierdan

Gracias Guest,Blackcat2010,Lucia Ardley,monybert,Laila,Rosa Amanda,CC,Maria 1972 y Diana,gracias por sus reviews

a mi historia muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios,solo espero no decepcionar a nadie,saludos


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo, …

Elroy Andley había esperado paciente el momento de acercarse a ella, sabía que tratar de alejarla de su sobrino no sería fácil así que tenía que saber jugar muy bien sus cartas para ganar la partida deliberadamente y sin ser descubierta por su sobrino, supo cuando lo ocurrido con Elisa que él sería capaz de todo por la rubia, tenían que actuar con rapidez antes de que aquello se saliera de control así que en cuanto supo que ella se marcharía esa mañana no dudo en esperar el momento preciso, sabía que sin la vigilancia de su sobrino eso tenía que ocurrir y que mejor que no hubiera testigos de que ellas entraban a la biblioteca,Candy había dudado un poco antes de acceder a la petición de Elroy pero sabía que tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir, así que la siguió después de que la anciana cerró la puerta la observo con ojos expectantes y el corazón acelerado

-Candice creo que me debes una explicacion

-Sra. Elroy,con todo respeto ya no pertenezco a los Andley asi que creo que no le debo ninguna explicación

-pero William si lo es, él es principal Andley así que creo que si la necesito

-a que se refiere?-dijo encarándola

-a que se perfectamente lo que está pasando, lo amas Candice?

-yo en realidad no deseo hablarlo con usted

- pues tendrás que hacerlo,ya que mi sobrino ha tenido el atrevimiento de traerte aqui

-debo retirarme perderé el tren-dijo tratando de salir

-aun no me has respondido,lo amas?-se puso frente a ella

-no sé porque lo pregunta, si creo que ya sabe la respuesta,si lo amo-dijo viéndola a los ojos

-lo único que deseo saber es si te sientes a la altura de mi sobrino,tu sabes que la mujer que este a su lado debe de ser toda una dama distinguida,y tu siempre has renegado del apellido,crees poder ser lo que él necesita

-creo que soy lo que el necesita,alguien que lo ame por ser el y no el apellido y si renegué de ser una Andley es porque nunca me vi bienvenida-"sobre todo por usted"penso

-Candice mi sobrino siempre ha hecho todo por estar en mi contra,desde muy joven se ha encaprichado en hacerme perder la cordura con sus precipitadas decisiones y temo que una vez más se ha empeñado en ir contra mis deseos

-a donde pretende llegar Sra. Elroy?digamelo de una vez-dijo molesta

-vaya veo que no has cambiado nada,bien ya que William no escucha razones esperaba que tu lo hicieras,que te dieras cuenta que lo suyo es algo que jamás podrá ser,tu sabes los motivos

-yo…lo sé-titubeo-pero también sé que él me ama y de momento soy feliz con lo que tenemos

-Y que tienen?una fantasia,el jamás se ha arriesgado a darte otro lugar más que el de una…amiga digamoslo asi,por favor Candice si lo amas tanto dale la oportunidad de formar un hogar con una mujer de su clase digna de llevar el apellido Andley

-una vez más le digo que no puedo hacer algo que no está en mis manos,y si es todo lo que quería decirme debo irme

-esta bien,puedes irte pero al menos piénsalo,sabes que lo que te he dicho es solo la verdad,lo digo por tu bien niña él jamás tendra nada que perder manteniendo esa relación,pero tu que harás si él un día decide dejarte, solo piensalo

Ella salió sin voltear a ver a la mujer quien sonreía para sus adentros sabia que aunque Candy mostrara tranquilidad había logrado sembrar la duda en ella,solo era cuestión de tiempo esa relacion no podía durar mucho,se paro frente al ventanal viendo como la rubia subió al coche que la llevaría a la estación sabía que había logrado su cometido ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que ella se por su parte dentro del auto lloraba las palabras malintencionadas de la anciana habían hecho su labor,la semilla de la duda había sido sembrada en su alma

Mientras tanto en New York Albert se encontraba inquieto algo dentro de él le impedía mantenerse sereno al saber que Candy se encontraba en la mansión él conocía muy bien a su tía y sabia de lo que era capaz por conseguir sus propósitos y también conocía a Candy que aunque trataba siempre de mantenerse fuerte su sensibilidad,sus temores ocultos también eran parte de ella,si al menos se hubiera quedado un poco mas pensaba y era ahora que su ritmo de vida le empezaba a pesar ahora más que nunca

-William debemos de irnos-dijo George

-si esta bien,solo espero que esta tarde si lleguemos a un acuerdo

-ya lo veras que si,no se por qué se han puesto tan exigentes los socios

-lo que quiero es terminar y regresar a Chicago

-crees que la ya haya regresado

-espero que sí, dejarla en Lakewood con mi tía es algo que me inquieta

-tranquilizate,ella siempre ha sido fuerte,te ama

-lo sé-sonrio-y yo a ella,después de este viaje enfrentare a quien sea quiero que sea mi esposa

-me agrada escuchar eso,pero ahora debemos irnos

Salieron a la reunión con los socios,el corazón de Albert guardaba la esperanza de que muy pronto podría estar para siempre al lado de la mujer que de la reunión el realmente estaba cansado y necesitaba relajarse estar alejado tanto tiempo de Candy lo tenía ansioso asi que se dirigió a un bar,George se había ido a descansar asi que pensó en tener un tiempo a solas,a penas se había sentado en la barra y antes de pedir algo una voz dijo

-pero a quien tenemos aquí al famoso Wiilliam Andley-el volteo

-Terry!que sorpresa-dijo sonriendo-casi no te reconozco

-pero mira nada mas lo mismo iba a decir yo,tu si que has cambiado-dijo sonriente

-lo mismo digo,el famoso Terruce Graham,pero siéntate toma una copa conmigo-dijo con cortesía

-de acuerdo,pero mirate amigo de vagabundo a millonario-rio

-vamos Terry ,no cambias-le dijo

Hablaron durante largo rato bromeando recordando cómo se conocieron,Albert pregunto sobre sus obras y Terry sobre la nueva vida del rubio,todo estaba como en los viejos tiempos hasta que llegaron a la pregunta obligada,la que Albert nunca huniera querido oir la que le costaría tanto responder a su amigo,después de todo eran amigos y el apreciaba mucho al actor

-y bien Albert,que ha sido de la pecosa,la has visto?

Que si la había visto pensó,cada dia cuando cerraba los ojos,cada que tenia oportunidad de correr a sus brazos,pero claro que no se diría a él no sabía cómo hacerlo

-por supuesto-trato de serenarse-hace algunos meses

-pero claro que tonto soy,tu eres su tutor

-me temo que ya no-dijo serio

-es una lastima,sabes Albert he querido muchas veces ir a buscarla he intentado escribirle y no me atrevo-confeso-sabes si hay alguien en su vida?

-Terry,no es algo que yo deba responder-"esta conmigo la amo"pensaba pero no podía decírselo

-disculpa,no le digas nada quieres?,que no sepa que me has visto-le pidió

-asi será,ahora si me disculpas debo retirarme-se puso de pie

-cuidate mucho amigo-le dio la mano-espero vernos pronto

Albert solo asintió,ya no podía seguir hablando con Terry sobre ese tema,muy dentro de su ser y aunque verdaderamente apreciaba al joven,aun sentía ciertos celos de el,mientras manejaba rumbo a la mansión no dejaba de pensar en qué pasaría si Terry se convenciera de buscar a Candy,ahora se sentía un tonto por no haberle dicho lo que pasaba entre ellos pero no sabía como hacerlo,no podía decirle que por mucho que amaba a la rubia,no lograba deshacerse de sus obligaciones,ahoar tenia temor un temor enorme a perderla quizá si su amigo la buscaba ella regresaría con el,dio un gruñido como queriendo borrar sus dudas,estaba molesto con el mismo por no haber sido sincero pero simplemente no podia

Pasaron algunos meses Annie dio a luz a un hermoso varoncito al cual llamaron Aliestar en honor al fallecido hermano de Archie,ella había ido a verlos Candy no había querido comentar a nadie el suceso desagradable con Elroy, además ellos se veian tan felices esa tarde llego del hospital,se recodto en el sofa y leyó una vez más la última carta enviada po su amado,la apretó contra su pecho,si al menos dejara de pensar en las palabras de Elroy si al menos el regresara pronto,unos golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron,se puso de pie para abrir

-hola John-saludo que haces aquí?

-hola mi bella Candy,disculpa mi atrevimiento pero he venido a invitarte a tomar, un café?quiza-dijo sonriéndole

-John tu sabes que yo…

-si es solo que me iré de aquí, mas pronto de lo que esperaba-dijo con algo de nostalgia

-te iras?has finalizado tus investigaciones?-dijo triste

-si mi querida amiga,en unos días nos iremos a Florida

-esta bien vamos por ese café-le sonrio

En verdad Candy había llegado a apreciar al médico quien siempre le hacía compañía en el hospital además de que sabia la relación que lo unia a Albert había sido su confidente en muchas ocasiones,pero no era ajena a los sentimientos que el tenia por ella pero aun asi su compañía siempre le hacia bien,asi que salió con él y pasaron una tarde tranquila y amena.

La noche había llegado y estaban tan cómodos con la conversación que no se dieron cuenta de el tiempo hasta que Candy se percato de que estaba obscureciendo asi que le pidió a John que la llevara a casa,entre risas llegaron al departamento,estaban tan alegres que no se percataron de que alguien los observaba

-buenas noches Candice

-Albert!-dijo sorprendida

-sr Andley,un placer volver a verle-saludo John

-Candy necesitaba hablarte-dijo ignorando al médico-pero vendré mañana

-Albert no tienes que ponerte así-le dijo viendo la molestia del rubio

-no te preocupes Candy,me retiro-dijo John-mañana tal vez nos veremos,compermiso sr Andley

El se marcho con una sonrisa,nunca antes había visto molesto a William Andley,en fin ya tendría tiempo de despedirse de Candy sabia lo mucho que ella había esperado el regreso del hombre así que vio prudente retirarse

En cuanto John se retiro entraron al departamento,Albert estaba muy pensativo y ella comprendió que encontrarla con el médico lo había hecho enfadar,trato de abrazarlo pero él se aparto

-te he extrañado mucho-le dijo

-si?me has extrañado?-dijo sonriendo con cinismo

-Albert sabes que si lo he hecho,John solo ha venido a despedirse

-odio que ese doctorcito busque cualquier pretexto para estar cerca de ti-dijo poniéndose frente a ella

-acaso estas celoso de el?, por favor príncipe,tengo tanto sin verte y necesito tu abrazo

-Candy-la abrazo-sabes que no soporto la idea de llegar a perderte,no sabes los meses de angustia que he pasado pensando que tal vez mi tía había logrado convencerte de alejarte de mi

-no seas tonto yo jamás podría vivir sin ti,ahora bésame por favor-le dijo viéndolo a los ojos

El la obedeció,se aferro a sus labios con fuerza después de tanto tiempo sin verla en verdad necesitaba su calor necesitaba sentir que ella le pertencia,lamentaba tener siempre que dejarla sola siempre con el temor de que alguien más pudiera robarle su amor era ella su más preciado tesoro la mujer que mas amaba,la única que lo amaba por ser el no por su apellido no por su dinero si no por ser el ,un ser solitario lleno de tantas inseguridades a su lado podía ser solo un hombre normal como cualquier otro,la su lado le estaba permitido tener errores porque ella lo amaba por ser el.

Ella no supo en qué momento el empezó a besarla con tanta pasión hasta que se percato de que sus caricias estaban subiendo de tono el la estaba tocando de una forma en la que jamás lo había hecho,pues siempre la había respetado, pero ella acepto sus caricias no podía rechazarlas ya que muy dentro de ella también las deseaba,necesitaba que el supiera que era solo de él y ella necesitaba saber que él le pertenecía,que las palabras de Elroy habían sido con toda la intención de separalos,necesitaba sentir que él la amaba y que no era solo un capricho,el la dejo caer sobre el sofá y se recostó a un lado de ella acariciando su cuerpo desesperadamente hasta que la cordura regreso a él y trato de apartarse pero ella no se lo permitió,sin hablar y con la mirada le indico que estaba bien que ella lo deseaba tanto como el

-te amo princesa y nunca te dejare-le dijo el al oído

Ella solo se apodero de sus labios y y con sus manos empezó a desabotonar la camisa de él.

Continuara…

Chicas mil gracias a Diana,Rosa Amanda , Key , Guest , CC ,Mayra Exitosa , .5015,Balckcat2010,lucia Ardley,monybert,Vere Canedo y a todassss las que han dejado sus comentarios

Espero y este capítulo también sea de su agrado,y Terry que ahora ha entrado en escena,que les parece?

No olviden dejar sus reviews me encanta leerlos y me inspiran


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13.-esperanzas

El detuvo las manos de ella y se aparto,se puso de pie y ella lo miro desconcertada y un poco apenada por lo ocurrido,el la tomo de la barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo,pero ella simplemente no podía mirarlo a los ojos,sentía tanta vergüenza por lo que estuvo a punto de suceder

-Candy,no pienses que no lo deseo pero no asi yo jamás podría hacerte eso,no de esta manera

-me siento tan avergonzada,no se que me sucedió-bajo la mirada

-no te avergüences,nada ha ocurrido,haremos las cosa bien,lo prometo

-Albert,te amo tanto,por favor no me dejes sola esta noche si?

-solo si me prometes no besarme como hace un momento

-Bert yo lo lamento-dijo sonrojándose

-que es broma-rio-me encanta ver como se enrojecen tus mejillas

-asi que juegas conmigo-sonrio-pues no es gracioso sr Andley

-esta bien me quedare a tu lado y prometo portarme bien-la vio a los ojos-dormire en el sofá

-esta bien pero te quedarías a mi lado mientras me duermo si?

-Candy!no me veas asi,que no puedo negarte nada

Ella rio,el la acompaño a la habitación ella se acosto en la cama y el se sento a un lado de ella acriciandole el cabello,el sentirlo cerca le trai calma a su corazón,desaparecían las dudas y se acrecentaban las esperanzas de su gran amor

-como ha estado tu viaje-pregunto

-ya sabes negocios y mas negocios,socios testarudos-contesto

-me alegra que hayas vuelto,Bert…me amas?

-lo dudas?sabes que tu eres mi razón de existir,no te ha quedado claro?

-si,se que me amas,es solo que…-dudo

-dimelo se que algo ha pasado en Lakewood,acaso mi tia te dijo algo?

-sabiamos que lo haría,ella no es de las que se queda con los brazos cruzados

-y que te ha dicho?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-pues lo de siempre que no he cambiado,que jamás sere una dama que no estoy a tu altura…que solo soy tu capricho

-esta vez si que se ha excedido en sus comentarios de mal gusto,pero me va a oir-dijo molesto

-estas enfadado?,es por eso que no quería decírtelo

-princesa tu debes de decírmelo todo,no permitiré que nadie te haga daño

-estoy bien,me ha repetido tantas veces lo mismo que ya no me hacen daño sus palabras

-eso esta muy bien,ahora duerme

Ella despero entre los brazos de su príncipe,lo vio a su lado y sonrio se sonrojo al recordar que por poco perdían la cordura la noche anterior pero el como siempre la había protegido,lo observo dormir su rostro estaba sereno,el era todo su mundo y no podía imaginar su vida si el no estuviera ahí,acaricio su cabello suavemente

-basta-le tomo la mano-me haces cosquillas

-amo tu pelo rubio-sonrio-me gusta mas que cuando era marron

-que bien,por que este es el real,me quede dormido a tu lado

-esta bien jamás dormi tan comoda,pero tu has de estar cansado

-no señorita yo he dormido mejor que nunca,por que estabas en mis brazos

Ella sonrio Albert la rodeo con sus brazos besandola,asi es como el quería despertar cada mañana,sentirla tan cerca sentir su aroma ,la dulzura de sus besos lo había hecho olvidarse de la molestia que sentía contra su tia,en ese momento solo existían ellos dos

Momentos despues estaban preparando el desayuno,todo parecía como en los viejos tiempos el cocinaba mientras ella le platicaba lo que había hecho en su ausencia,el sonreía escuchando las ocurrencias de ella,en el fondo Candy siempre seria una niña dulce que le daba sentido a su existencia,el sonido de su voz era su melodía favorita,recordó cuando la vio la primera vez ese brillo de su mirada,su vivaz forma de ser,era solo una niña , ahora era la mujer que amaba y muy pronto guardaba la esperanza de hacerla su esposa,ahora mas que nunca,tocaron a la puerta,ella se apresuro a abrir

-George,que hace aquí?-dijo sorprendida

-disculpe estoy buscando al estar aquí?

-este si claro-respondio nerviosa

-pasa algo Candy-el se acerco y con asombro dijo-George!

-disculpe sir William necesito hablar con usted con urgencia

-claro vamos

Le mostro un pequeño despacho que había mandado hacer para el dentro del departamento,pues los días que estaba en Chicago trataba de estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible,entraron e inmediatamente George le dijo

-pero te has vuelto loco,que haces aquí a solas y no me digas que…

-George-lo interrumpió-no seas imprudente,claro que no ha pasado nada

-eso espero,no juegues con la honra de la srita Candy

-nunca lo haría por Dios pero dime qué es eso tan urgente

-disculpame pero te he buscado por todas parte y no quería interrumpirte es solo que las cosas con los socios no están bien

-que ha ocurrido ahora-dijo molesto la actitud de sus socios lo estaba cansando

-se niegan a hablarlo conmigo,desean verte asi que he fijado una junta para las once,tienes que estar ahí

-de acuerdo ahí estare-contesto

-pero iras a cambiarte verdad-lo miro con desaprobación

-claro que si George y deja de mirarme asi que no ha pasado juro!

-esta bien confio en la srita Candy

-en Candy?,deberías de saber que soy un caballero

-disculpame William pero es que últimamente no se que esperar de ti-rio

-George,me haces ver como patan-sonrio

-entonces me retiro,no llegues tarde

Ambos salieron sonriendo Candy estaba sentada en el sofá con el rostro mas rojo que un tomate,George hizo una reverencia para despedirse de ella y salió,Albert la tomo de las manos y le dijo

-que linda te ves de rojo-rio-vamos George no dira nada

-pero lo ha pensado,que vergüenza,a que ha venido?

-tengo que irme,mis socios han dado tantos problemas últimamente

-lo entiendo, desayunáremos juntos verdad?

-por supuesto te llevare a la universidad y me iré a mi junta

-esta bien-dijo alegre

Momentos despues la dejaba en la universidad la vio alejarse sonriente,meneo la cabeza recordando lo que ella le había dicho,sabia que su tia era capaz de cualquier cosa por separarlos pero que tratara de amenazar a Candy eso no lo permitiría sabia que llegaría el momento de enfrentarse a ella y sin duda lo haría.

Por otra parte también recordaba su encuentro con Terry,eso era algo que lo tenia nervioso,se preguntaba por que no le había dicho nada a Candy sobre su encuentro con el,no lo sabia tal vez era tan solo por miedo a perderla y sin ella nada tendría sentido

-Candy-la llamaron ella volteo

-John que alegría verte

-lo mismo digo ,despues de lo de anoche pensé que jamás volveria a hacerlo

-vamos no es tan malo o si

-pues me vio de una forma que da miedo-rio

-lo se estaba sorprendido de verme contigo

-sorprendido?estaba celoso mi querida amiga

-no seas tonto ,no tiene por que

-si que lastima,he venido a despedirme

-te vas tan pronto?-pregunto

-asi es ,espero verte algún dia y ya sabes que si algún dia te decides estare esperando por ti

-John!,no seas atrevido ,te extrañare

-que tengas buena vida-le dijo marchandose

Albert se encontraba con George en la oficina trataban de revisar el contrato que tanto trabajo le estaba dando además de que el consejo presionaba para que él se casara en cuanto antes,querían asegurar al próximo heredero del clan,eso lo tenía muy tenso

-William estas distraído-le dijo George

-lo siento es que estoy tan molesto con mi tia,se ha atrevido a intimidar a Candy,toda esta situación me tiene enfermo

-debes de hacer algo cuanto antes,la sra Elroy presionara hasta que renuncies tu o renuncie ella

-es por eso que quiero pedirte que veas la forma en la que puedo convertir a Candy en mi esposa y cuanto antes mejor

-esta bien me ocupare de eso en cuanto antes,pero ahora por favor concentrate,necesitamos este contrato

-esta bien,lo intentare

George al igual que el estaba preocupado nada le gustaría mas que ver a los rubios como marido y mujer,sabia que habían nacido el uno para el otro bastaba ver como se sonreían,como se miraban y la manera en la sin palabras podían entender lo que el otro pensaba era una relación bastante singular

Después de salir de la universidad Candy paso a hacer algunos reportes al hospital quería darse prisa y correr a su departamento sabía que su amado en cuanto se desocupara iria a verla eso la mantenía emocionada,al terminar salió y vio a sus compañeras alrededor de alguien y entonces escucho su voz,se detuvo en seco pensando que quizá era su imaginación

-Candy!

Ella se giro y lo vio ahí estaba el como tantas veces había deseado que estuviera frente a ella,muchas veces espero ese momento pero ahora,ahora la situación era diferente

-Terry-dijo casi en un susurro

-al menos recuerdas mi nombre-se acerco a ella sonriente

-que…haces aquí-poregunto nerviosa

-he venido a verte,has salido ya?

-este…si tengo que ir por mis cosas-dudo

-esta bien te esperare,tengo que hablarte

-de acuerdo,en un momento regreso-dijo no muy convencida

Sus pirnas casi no le respondían estaba tan nerviosa,ahí estaba el esperando por ella,seguía siendo el mismo arrogante despreocupado y tenía que reconocer que lo años le habían sentado muy bien ahora era más apuesto de lo que salir vio como sus compañeras sonreían,ella pensó que era por haber obtenido el autógrafo deseado pero el rostro de Terry le dijo que la razón podría ser otra,se acerco a ella

-debemos hablar –la sujeto del brazo con molestia

-si ya lo habías dicho antes

-vamos a tu departamento-le exigió

-pero Terry aquí cerca hay un café ahí podríamos…

-acaso me ocultas algo pecas?

-no es que yo-no sabía que excusa darle

-esta bien,pero solo un momento-accedio

Caminaron en silencio ella podía ver que el estaba furioso pero ignoraba la razón de su descontento,al llegar al departamento ella preparo café le sirvió uno y le dijo

-de que quieres hablar?

-es verdad lo que me han dicho tus compañeras?-la vio con molestia

-yo…no sé qué es lo que te han dicho

-es verdad pecas,es verdad que eres el entretenimiento de un hombre rico?-dijo tomándola por los hombros

-Terry! Tú no tienes ningún derecho,hace tanto que saliste de mi vida

-aun no me contestas!-grito-es verdad? Y si yo sali de tu vida porque tuve que hacerlo,por que no me sentí digno de tu amor,por que se que si dejaba a Susana tu no estarías feliz, pero no te deje para esto…

-acaso esta insinuando que soy una perdida?-le grito-pense que sabias quien era yo

-yo también lo creía, dime quien es el, quién es el maldito que no te ha dado el lugar que mereces

El sonido de la cerradura hizo que por un momento olvidaran su discusión Terry supo que sabría quien era el canalla y ella palideció, Albert estaba llegando al departamento.

Continuara…

Chicas se que pensaron que algo mas iba a pasar pero no jeje,esa nunca ha sido mi idea recuerden que mi rubio es un caballero y solo sucederá cuando se casen si es que lo hacen,muchas gracias a todas por sus Reviews son mi inspiración,no se pierdan el próximo ya que se enfrentaran Albert y Terry quien ganara?

gracias por leer síganlo haciendo


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14.-Decisiones

Cuando escucho la llave girar Candy sintió que el mundo se le venía encima Albert había llegado, su miedo era más grande al saber lo molesto que se encontraba Terry, y no sabía no podía ni siquiera imaginar lo que Albert le diría al encontrarla en compañía de su amigo ¿Como se había metido en aquel lio?

Albert había terminado su junta un poco tarde, ya que los socios no lograban ponerse de acuerdo, estaba muy cansado pero nunca lo suficiente como para estar al lado de ella, su Candy la mujer que podía transformar su día con tan solo una sonrisa, se detuvo en un puesto y le compro flores, sonreía al mientras lo hacía imaginando la cara que pondria,en fin se paro frente a la puerta y saco su llave sin poder borrar la sonrisa de sus labios ,la cual desapareció al abrirla y encontrarse con su peor pesadilla Terry parado justo a un lado de su amada, aún no podía digerir nada cuando escucho una voz enfurecida

-eres un maldito imbécil-le grito Terry, trató de darle un puñetazo pero Candy se interpuso

-Candy que es lo que está pasando-dijo molesto-amigo debes calmarte

-no me llames amigo! jamás pensé que fueras capaz de hacerle esto que te has creído?-le gritaba-tu que siempre dijiste protegerla, porque sé que eres tu el malnacido que la esconde

-Terry por favor porque no te tranquilizas y hablamos-estaba realmente enojado, pero guardo la calma

-eres un cobarde!-gritaba furioso-como es posible que pongas en duda la reputación de Candy, como es posible que no le des el lugar que ella se merece

-si me dejaras explicarte las cosas…

-yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted sr Andley!o como es que debo llamarle?-lo interrumpio

-Terry, Albert tiene razón, debes calmarte-dijo Candy llorando

-Albert,pecosa?abre los ojos Albert no existe nunca existió, solo ha sido uno más de los disfraces de este tipo, que dice amarte y te mantiene escondida, que no te siente digna de ser conocida como la prometida de William Andley

-deja de decir tonterías!-dijo Candy-tu no sabes nada ,tu no tienes ningún derecho a hablarnos asi

-vaya que has cambiado, todo por este tipo, y él se decía mi amigo, y él se sentía superior a todos, te ha nublado la razón con sus mentiras

-Candy creo que lo mejor será que me vaya, habla con Terry de acuerdo?-en verdad quería partirle la cara al actor, pero jamás lo haría frente a ella, sólo por ella se contuvo

-pero por supuesto sr Frialdad-rio burlonamente-huya como siempre lo ha hecho, lo ves pecas para él ni siquiera importas porque ¿qué clase de hombre dejaría sola a su mujer con un ex amor?

Candy volteo a ver a Albert diciéndole con la mirada que estaba bien que podía dejarlos solos, él salió sintiéndose miserable, con la mirada en el suelo puso sobre la mesa las flores que con tanta ilusión había comprado para ella, sabía que si se quedaba perdería la cordura y no es que dejarla sola con el actor le agradara pero no quería que las cosas acabaran mal, Terry se había dejado caer en el sillón con las manos en el rostro no dejaba de llorar aquello lo había dejado por los suelos.

Recordó el día que salió de New York lleno de ilusiones, con la esperanza de reencontrarse con ella, sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo, pero el tenia que averiguar lo que pasaba con ella, guardaba la esperanza de continuar aquella relación que nunca pudo ser, después de todo ellos jamás se habían dado una oportunidad la vida se había encargado de arrebatársela de una forma o de otra, pero ahora sentía rabia sentía frustración, sobre todo porque jamás pensó que Albert fuera esa persona, y no de la manera en la que estaban sucediendo las cosas, Candy escondida era algo que le molestaba enormemente, cuándo las compañeras de ella burlonamente le dijeron sobre la mala reputación, sobre los comentarios que giraban en torno a ella, rogo al cielo de que solo fueran chismes malintecionados,pero al verlo llegar todo había estado claro, ellos eran amantes…aun así el la amaba y era esa la razón por la que estaba ahí, no se iría sin luchar

-yo jamás escondería lo que siento por ti-dijo en un susurro-le gritaría al mundo nuestro amor, si tú me amaras…

-Terry! , Estas más tranquilo ahora?-dijo poniéndose en cuclillas a un lado de el ,le quito las manos del rostro-mirame por favor

-has cambiado tanto pecosa-dijo el secando una lagrima del rostro de ella-ya no eres más la chica del colegio San Paulo

-Todos hemos crecido Terry-le dijo tomando su mano-tu también has cambiado, ahora eres una persona mejor, aunque sigues siendo impulsivo

-pero por que lo permites, tanto es que lo amas? No puedo creer que la chica que me abofeteo por robarle un beso hoy permita esta situación

-yo…amo a Albert con todo mi corazón, lo amo como jamás llegue a pensar-dijo poniéndose de pie-lo siento Terry, espere tanto por ti, qué no supe cómo ni cuándo me enamore de el

-se que te hice mucho daño-dijo aguantando lo que aquellas palabras le dolían-pero sé que aun te amo y pensé que podríamos estar juntos

-ahora no es posible, estoy con Albert y sé que tal vez para ti no tenga sentido la manera en la que estamos juntos, pero te aseguro que él jamás me ha faltado, me ama y es un caballero, en verdad soy muy feliz!-dijo sonriendo

-estas segura que lo eres?-se puso frente a ella y la tomo por los hombros-y si lo eres por cuánto tiempo?, has pensado en la oposición de su familia?

-basta Terry-se aparto de el -esa preguntas me las he hecho casi todas las noches, no necesito que me las repitas, es difícil lo sé pero lo amo

-Pecas, se que es hermoso vivir ilusionada pero debes de ver la realidad, es que acaso renunciaras a tener un hijo, no quieres tenerlos Candy?

-no deseo hablar de eso contigo, además ahora estoy enfocada en mis estudios-dijo nerviosa

-Pecosa,un día tu me hiciste una promesa me prometiste ser feliz, en verdad deseo que lo seas, quizá si Albert fuera el vagabundo que conocimos en el pasado no dudaría en que lo seras,pero el ya no está, ahora estas con William Albert Andley,con muchas obligaciones, sujeto a las normas de la sociedad, y no sé si él tenga el valor de renunciar a todo eso, ambos sabemos que nunca le permitirían casarse contigo

-basta!-dijo molesta- con qué derecho después de tantos años!, con qué derecho vienes a interferir en mi vida?!,creo que lo mejor es que te vayas, por favor!

-de acuerdo, estaré aquí unos días, espero volver a verte, piensa lo que te he dicho, mereces ser feliz y tal vez yo si pueda ofrecerte la felicidad completa, un hogar, no te gustaría?

-lo mejor es que te marches de una vez-abrio la puerta y le indico que saliera

En cuanto el salió, ella se dejo caer en el suelo llorando, las palabras de Terry la habían lastimado, pero era la verdad ella lo sabia aunque nunca se atreviera a decirlo en voz alta, aunque le doliera escucharlas esa era su realidad, un hijo, cuántas veces había hablado del tema con Albert, en realidad muy pocas, sabía que en su familia era importante dar un heredero al clan, el casi no lo mencionaba pero ella lo sabía, recordaba las cosas que la tía le había hecho estudiar cuando fue adoptada por los Andley,y si ella lo sabía.

Ese hijo que ella no podría tener mientras la situación de ambos no se resolviera, y entonces se pregunto si estaría haciendo lo correcto, quizá el consejo presionaba a Albert para darles un heredero, no lo sabía, el jamás tocaba ese tema con ella, cuándo estaban juntos era como si nada mas existiera, se dedicaban a mimarse y compartir su mundo, y ahora la realidad la abofeteaba en la cara, las palabras de Terry se clavaban en su alma, un hijo…un heredero.

Albert había estado esperando abajo, sentía un agudo dolor, jamás hubiera querido lastimar a su amigo, sabía que no había sido honesto con él cuando lo vio en New York, pero no encontró las palabras correctas, tal vez Terry tenía razón el estaba siendo un cobarde, pero como dejar todo, cuando la vida de otros estaba en tus manos? él sabía que podía vivir con Candy sin necesidad de tantos lujos, pero estaría dejando desprotegida a su familia, entre ellos Archie y Annie,sus obligaciones cayeron como plomo sobre sus hombros, cerró los ojos como queriendo encontrar paz en su interior, y el miedo, ése maldito miedo de perderla, confiaba ciegamente en ella, si no jamás la hubiera dejado sola con Terry y ahora se preguntaba si había sido lo mejor.

Los minutos pasaban y él seguía inmóvil recargado en su auto sintiendo el frio en sus mejillas, su corazón estaba agitado, sabía lo que ella había amado al actor, pero confiaba en el amor que le tenía, no fue fácil salir del departamento, una lucha interna se desato en el, pero sabía que estaba muy alterado y de quedarse un segundo más escuchando las palabras que decía su amigo, no se hubiera contenido y su pequeña no merecía tal escándalo, al fin vio salir a Terry sin quererlo dio un respiro de alivio

-me voy sr Andley-dijo con burla-pero seguiré luchando por ella, aun no está dicha la última palabra

-Terry, hablemos-dijo sereno

-yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted, pues no lo conozco-dijo viéndolo a la cara

-vaya sigues siendo el mismo inmaduro de años atrás-dijo sonriendo

-tal vez, pero no soy un cobarde, eso jamás!-rio con burla-vaya se ha quedado sin palabras?

Dio la vuelta y se marcho, Albert no le respondió nada, él tenía razón todo este tiempo no había sido más que un cobarde, pero ya estaba decidido, en unos días iría a Lakewood a enfrentar a su tia,esa situación lo tenía cansado, no podía creer que siempre le había sido negada la oportunidad de ser feliz, de vivir una vida normal, todo le había sido arrebatado, hasta su libertad. Subió al departamento quería verla, quería saber qué es lo que había sucedido, necesitaba abrazarla, aspirar el aroma de su pelo, perderse en su mirada, giró la llave y entro la encontró en el suelo abrazada a sus piernas con el rostro bañado en lagrimas, ella estaba sufriendo, sé maldijo por haberla dejado sola con Terry, sólo Dios sabía lo que le había dicho, lo que la tenia asi, lentamente se acerco y se arrodillo al lado de ella

-ahora no Albert, necesitó estar sola-le dijo sin voltear a verlo

-pero mi princesa-dijo acariciando su cabello-el te ha lastimado?

-no, es solo que necesito pensar, quiero estar sola, lo entiendes?-seguia sin levantar la mirada

-hermosa, es acaso que dudas de tus sentimientos?-pregunto con temor

-no es eso Albert por favor, entiéndeme mañana hablaremos de acuerdo?

-esta bien me iré-dijo con molestia-pero mañana en cuanto me sea posible vendré a verte, tu me debes explicar muchas cosas

Ella al fin levanto la mirada y lo vio, aunque su voz tratara de aparentar calma en sus ojos veía la furia de los celos, la misma que vio cuando llego al departamento, ella lo conocía bien ,sabia sus emociones aunque el mostrara calma, el ya no dijo nada la vio a los ojos y se marcho, ella al verlo salir asi,lloro aun mas

Ahora él se había marchado y por qué le había causado ese sentimiento, si ella misma se lo había pedido?, ahora mil emociones estaban dentro de ella, ésa mirada llena de furia, si ella conocía esa mirada pero jamás había había estado dirigida a ella, sólo la había visto cuando él se enfrentaba a quien quisiera lastimarla, pero esta vez había sido para ella, sé quedo ahí inmóvil en el suelo, era el momento de tomar decisiones, solo tenía que pensar…

El nuevo día llego, Albert no había podido dormir se la paso bebiendo en su despacho, así que muy de mañana se encontraba en su oficina, tenía que prepararse para la primer reunión de la mañana ,cuando George llego le informaron que el ya se encontraba ahí solo que no le dijeron de que humor estaba

-buenos días William-saludo

-no sé que tienen de buenos-dijo serio

-vaya si que perdiste tus modales, qué es lo que ha pasado?

-disculpame , pero es que ayer tuve un mal día-contesto

-pero yo te vi salir muy animado, acaso la se molesto

-No lo sé, es que llego una visita…Terry Graham!

-pero el que hace aquí?-dijo sorprendido

-vino a buscarla, pero se entero por otras personas de lo nuestro, pero yo he sido el culpable, sí tan solo le hubiera dicho que ella estaba conmigo cuando lo vi en New York-dijo apretando los puños

-lo viste en New York?-George no dejaba de sorprenderse

-si, he sido un tonto, él me pregunto si ella era libre y no pude decirle la verdad, por cobarde!-dio un golpe al escritorio

-debes tranquilizarte, estar así no te servirá de nada-le dijo preocupado

-es que cuando llegue el estaba con ella en el departamento, estaba enojado, y me dijo una que otra verdad, aunque me duela admitirlo, tiene razón, soy un maldito egoísta!

-no lo eres, qué el no te convenza de lo contrario, soy testigo de que has luchado por hacerla tu esposa, y se le darás el lugar que ella merece

-es lo que más deseo, pero es que ella estaba desecha, no sé lo que le dijo que la puso tan mal, ni siquiera quería mirarme

-comprendo, eso es realmente lo que te tiene asi, pero debes calmarte, el amor que ella te tiene es evidente

-me duele, me saca de control el solo pensar que por mi culpa todo esto paso, nunca he soportado verla llorar-dijo con tristeza

-no te culpes por no haberle dejado las cosas en claro a él, de igual forma se que hubiera venido a buscarla, tu sabes cómo terminaron las cosas entre ellos

-es verdad, esa conversación sucedería tarde o temprano, no pensé que de esta manera pero sucedería igual

-ahora debes terminar con tus ocupaciones para que vayas a buscarla en cuanto antes

-tienes razón, vamos con los socios-dijo tratando de serenarse

Candy no supo en qué momento el sueño la venció, se había tumbado sobre la cama llorando amargamente, odiaba a Terry porque rayos se le había ocurrido aparecerse?,ella estaba feliz, tranquila y el solo había venido a llenarla de dudas y temores, y Albert en ese momento no quería verlo, sentía una enorme necesidad de salir de ahí, de no pensar, de no hablar, como le explicaría que había decidió no continuar con aquel absurdo, si ella había tomado la decisión de alejarse de él, solo hasta que sus ideas estuvieran en orden, pero a donde iria?el hogar de Pony quedaba descartado, ahí sería el primer lugar donde él la buscaría, entonces a su mente llego el recuerdo de la ,se habían escrito un par de veces y en sus cartas siempre le pedía que la visitara, ahí estaría segura, ahí quizá encontraría la paz que su alma necesitaba, ahí nadie la encontraría.

Tomo su maleta y empaco algunas prendas, la dejo sobre la cama mientras escribía una carta a Albert, antes iría a hablar con el Dr Leonard, después a la universidad, solo esperaba tener tiempo suficiente antes de que su príncipe fuera a buscarla, suspiro pensando que tal vez el no la buscaría hasta el anochecer, siempre estaba tan ocupado

Aunque Albert hubiera querido salir corriendo a buscarla sus reuniones no le daban tregua era casi la hora del almuerzo y él seguía encerrado en la sala de juntas, George lo veía inquieto, en ocasiones su mirada se perdía en la nada, él sabía lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su amigo, estaba desesperado y si no aclaraba esa situación, jamás terminarían con aquellos negocios él estaba sin estar, no se concentraba, ni escuchaba lo que le decían, así que prudentemente dijo

-señores creo que necesitamos un descanso, les parece si después del almuerzo continuamos?

Los socios estuvieron de acuerdo, Albert agradeció a George su atinada sugerencia, necesitaba ver a Candy,asi que a todas prisa salió del lugar y le pidió al chofer que lo llevara al departamento

Candy había ido al hospital, su permiso le había sido concedido, ahora entraba en la universidad, caminaba como si sus pies pesaran y su cabeza parecía como si fuera a estallar, nunca había sentido un dolor similar, ni siquiera cuando se separo de Terry, esto era algo superior

El llego presuroso al departamento, la busco por cada rincón hasta que llego a la recamara, vio la maleta sobre la cama y entonces lo supo, ella se iria, suerte que le habían dado un descanso, vio la carta sobre la mesita, estaba dirigida a él, asi que la abrió

"A William Albert Andley

Es así como debo llamarte? Con gran dolor en mi corazón, he decidió que lo mejor para ambos es separarnos un tiempo, quizá los dos necesitamos pensar lo que está sucediendo, fue bello ilusionarse con la idea de estar juntos toda la vida, suena lindo no crees?

En qué momentos nos perdimos mi príncipe?, en qué momento dejamos de ser nosotros? no lo sé pero escucharlo de otras personas me han hecho darme cuenta de la realidad, nunca podrá ser

Mi príncipe de la colina siempre serás mi mayor ilusión, tu recuerdo siempre estará conmigo, lamento mucho faltar a mi promesa Albert, esto es una despedida.

Con cariño Candy White"

No podía creer lo que había leído, tenía que salir a buscarla antes de que se marchara, su trabajo poco importaba en ese momento, no dejaría que la felicidad se le escapara de las manos, apretó el papel con sus manos, como podía ella renunciar?, tenía que pensar en la forma de detenerla, se paso las manos por el cabello tratando de asimilar lo que ella había escrito, no podía creerlo, sin dudar mucho bajo y le dijo al chofer que se retirara, ella tendría que volver por su equipaje y entonces él la retendría no permitiría que se fuera, ella no podía irse así como así de su vida, agradeció el hecho de haber acudido en cuanto antes a verla, no podía siquiera imaginar el haber llegado al departamento y que ella se hubiera ido para siempre, se tumbo sobre el sofá, no dejaba de preguntarse el porqué ella había tomado tal decisión, entonces un temor enorme se apodero de él, será acaso que dudaba del amor que decía tenerle?,eso era algo que él no podría soportar a su mente vinieron los hechos del pasado, era verdad que en aquel entonces el mismo la había orillado a buscar a Terry,pero en ese entonces él no se sentía correspondido, ahora simplemente no soportaría verla en brazos de otro

Momentos después ella llegaba al departamento, las lagrimas seguían fluyendo de sus ojos inconteniblemente, sentía estar haciendo lo correcto, necesitaba alejarse un tiempo, necesitaba pensar las cosas con claridad, ella nunca había sido egoísta y como desearía serlo en ese momento, pero no podía la felicidad de su amado estaba de por medio, el tendría que casarse, dar un heredero a los Andley,a su mente venían una y otra vez las palabras de Elroy,las de Terry él le había dicho algo similar,si,ella estaba siendo egoísta al menos así se sentía.

Nunca pensó que al entrar al departamento lo vería ahí, esperando por ella, se veía tan destruido, vio el papel arrugado en el suelo entonces supo que él había leído la carta, dándose valor le dijo

-que haces aquí? pensé que estarías muy ocupado

-asi que nuevamente piensa huir?-dijo poniéndose de pie

-has leído mi carta, me supongo que ya lo sabes-dijo bajando el rostro

-y por qué Candy?en tu carta nunca lo mencionas

-porque…-dudo-necesito pensar, necesito estar sola

-sola o con él?-dijo tomándola por los hombros

-basta esto nada tiene que ver con Terry

-estas segura?por que si mas no recuerdo todo estaba bien entre nosotros,basto solo que el apareciera para que tomaras tal decisión

-no es...-dijo nerviosa-eso no es verdad!

-y a donde iras, al hogar de Pony?-dijo tratando de verla a los ojos

-claro que no!, pensaba ir a New York-dijo apartándose

-asi que New York-sonrio con sarcasmo-y dices que no te vas con él?

-Bert, las cosas no son como tu crees,yo solo necesito tiempo

-tiempo? que curioso, tiempo con él?

A Candy realmente le estaba afectando la actitud déspota que el estaba adoptando, él se reía como si aquello se tratara de un mal chiste, sentía no poder mas y se sentó en el sofá

-no me contestas Candy?-se puso frente a ella de pie-es que no me amas?

-Albert,te lo he dicho, no es por él, necesito poner en orden mis ideas,no se si comprendas lo difícil que está siendo esto para mi,tener que soportar que la gente me juzgue

-es por eso entonces-se puso en cuclillas frente a ella-si lo deseas en este mismo momento renuncio a todo,huyamos!

-por Dios Albert,tu jamás podrías hacer eso, amas a tu familia,recuerda,lo que uno dice se lo lleva el viento pero tu lo has escrito "yo nunca podría dejar a los Andley despues de todo amo a mi familia"

-pero por ti lo dejaría todo, tú sabes que no necesito mucho solo estar a tu lado, cómo antes, como cuando no tenia memoria

-en verdad crees que podrías?-lo miro a la cara-no podrías cierto?

-solo dame tiempo yo te prometo que esta situación se resolverá, solo dime que me amas y que confías en mi, por favor

-creo que ya te di el tiempo suficiente, y si te amo o no ahora poco importa, he tomado una decisión-dijo aguantado el llanto

-no me des excusas baratas, es por el verdad?-la levanto por los hombros molesto-dime la verdad, es por él? ha bastado aparecer por esa puerta exigiendo explicaciones, cuando el te rompió el corazón, lo sé porque fui testigo de tu dolor, ha bastado con que él se decidiera a venir para hacerte dudad de todo lo que hemos compartido-le alzo la voz

-de acuerdo, es lo que quieres escuchar?,si es por el por qué al verlo aparecer, despertó el sentimiento que creí olvidado, nunca lo olvide, nunca-le dijo llorando

El se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos es como si una daga atravesara su corazón, ahora sus temores se hacían realidad, ella seguía enamorada de Terry, ella nunca había sido suya, las lagrimas caían por su rostro, ya no podía responder,¿con que argumentos la detenia?despues de todo la amaba y quería que fuera feliz

-asi que ya nada tengo que hacer aquí?-dijo con la esperanza de que todo fuera un sueño-que tengas buen viaje

Salió de ahí con el rostro bañado en lagrimas, con el corazón destrozado y con infinidad de ilusiones rotas, la mujer por la que tanto había esperado, aquella por la que estaba dispuesto a dar la vida, aquella por la que se había enfrentado al mundo entero,le había correspondido para hacerle vivir la gloria y era ella quien ahora lo condenaba al infierno. Ella derrumbo una vez más ¿Por qué le había dicho semejante mentira?

-adios mi amor-dijo en un susurro que él no escucho

Albert salió sintiendo que ya nada tenía sentido ,la única razón por la que se sentía vivo ahora lo abandonaba, por él a quien solía llamar amigo, una vez más Terry le arrebataba a su único tesoro

Al levantar la vista no podía creer lo que veía, el actor caminaba sobre la acera tranquilamente, así que no había duda ella se iría con el

-Alber, ahora si podem…

El fuerte puñetazo de Albert no lo dejo terminar, había sido un golpe muy duro tanto que lo dejo en el suelo, vio como el rubio se alejaba hecho una furia mientras decía

-maldito seas Terry Graham!

Pero el simplemente no entendía nada, ¿que es lo que estaba pasando?

Continuara…

Chicas,como ven?, si se que muchas me odiaran pero créanme todo tiene una razón de ser, muchas gracias a todas las que me leen pero mis especiales agradecimientos a Iris,Guest,Letty,aiden22,Jenny,Mayra Exitosa,fatyvilla,Diana,Laila,maria1972 y Tatiana bienvenida a la historia!

KAREN DELGADO: me permitiré contestar tu pregunta, porque siempre Terry de regreso? no sabría decirte el porqué de otras historias pero si de la mía y en mi humilde opinión solo ante Terry mi rubio tiene una gran inseguridad, recuerda que él fue testigo del gran amor que Candy le tuvo, además bueno en la historia lo iras viendo, gracias por leer.

No olviden dejar sus Reviews como ya les he dicho son mi inspiración,Gracias!


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo el futuro

Terry había despertado con un gran sentimiento de culpa, ¿en qué momento permitió que la furia lo cegara?¿con que derecho se presentaba después de tantos años exigiendo explicaciones? ahora estaba arrepentido, sé miro en el espejo mientras se vestía para salir se paso las manos en el rostro

"¿que has hecho Terry?¿como te has atrevido a decirle cobarde s tu amigo, cuándo tu también lo fuiste?-se reprocho

Después de tener una lucha interna se decidió a ir a pedir disculpas, era lo menos que podía hacer, por esa razón en cuanto vio a Albert cuando llegaba al departamento no dudo en acercarse, claro que no esperaba encontrar un golpe como recibimiento, ahora se encontraba en el suelo sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando y el porqué su amigo se iba maldiciendolo

Se puso de pie y subió al departamento quizá Candy le podría aclarar que era lo que estaba pasando, por que el simplemente no entendía nada, sólo sabía que su mandíbula latía de dolor.

Cuando Candy escucho que tocaban la puerta su corazón dio un vuelco tal vez Albert había decidido regresar tardo unos instantes en hacerlo, pues pensó que tal vez era Albert, sintió un poco de decepción al ver a Terry la cual se convirtió en sorpresa al ver como el sangraba de la boca, aunque no fue difícil imaginar lo que había ocurrido

-al menos puedo pasar?-pregunto

-claro pasa te curare ese golpe…

-de acuerdo

-pero que te ha pasado Terry?

-creo que me tope con el puño de un hombre furioso, aunque aun no entiendo él porque

-oh lo siento mucho, yo he sido culpable

-no te preocupes, creo que el quería darme ese puñetazo desde hace tiempo-sonrio

-Terry no debí decirle lo que le he dicho-lloraba-he sido una tonta le he dicho que al verte comprendí que yo…que yo te amo

Por un momento el se estremeció al escuchar aquello, más al ver el estado en el que ella se encontraba supo que no podía ser verdad ¿Entonces porque había mentido? A pesar de que el ya sabía que ella amaba a Albert el poder verlo aun más claro fue una punzada a su corazón, la miro mientras ella limpiaba la sangre de su rostro, no dejaba de llorar, le tomo la mano y le dijo viéndola a los ojos

-ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad y aunque me duela admitirlo tú lo amas a el

-es que…yo…es que el-balbuceaba entre sollozos-el ha creido

-creo que primero necesitas tranquilizarte, quizá aun lo podamos arreglar

Ella se abrazo a él destruida, él la cobijo en su regazo consolándola mientras acariciaba su cabello, cerró los ojos, el también sufria,la tenía entre sus brazos como tantas veces lo había soñado, estaba con el amor de su vida, pero ella lloraba, por que amaba a otro

Ahora entendía a Candy, el dolor que él le había causado en el pasado cuando prefirió a Susana tal parecía que aquella errónea decisión lo perseguiría por siempre, pero ella estaba faltando a su promesa, sabía que sin Albert jamás sería feliz, él trataría de impedir que cometiera los mismos errores del pasado; poco a poco fue cesando el llanto, sé separo de Terry y un poco más tranquila le dijo

-disculpame pero es que me duele tanto, he sido una verdadera tonta

-que ha pasado pecosa? necesito saberlo

-es que yo he pensado mucho en lo que hablamos anoche, he dejado a Albert en libertad, he renunciado a el

-que has hecho que?-dijo sorprendido-pecas…no deberías hacer caso de mi, estaba muy molesto, lo he pensado y fui un patan,Albert es una persona honesta jamás jugaría contigo

-pero es que yo deseo que sea feliz que forme un hogar, yo jamás podre ser su esposa su familia jamás lo aceptara

-lamento lo que te voy a decir pero creo que no debiste mentirle, no debes renunciar a la felicidad por lo que piensen los demás, no seas mas como en el pasado, ahora debes ser valiente y luchar por lo que amas, busca tu felicidad

-es que yo solo quería un tiempo alejada de todo, estar a solas pero él no lo ha entendido, me presiono y tuve que mentirle

-pues no debiste hacerlo, debes buscarlo, habla con el

-no me escuchara esta tan molesto! ni siquiera podre verlo a los ojos, de seguro me rechazara

-al menos deberías intentar..

-no,no lo hare,me ire necesito tiempo…necesito pensar

-no estoy de acuerdo,pero se que eres testaruda, dime que es lo que harás?

-me iré a New York,le escribiré para explicarle la verdad, quizá cuando ya esté más tranquilo me entienda

-sigo sin comprender porque quieres hacer eso, pero sé que de nada servirá mi opinión así que si es lo que quieres, viajaré contigo…y no pongas esa cara es solo como amigos

-gracias Terry!

Albert había salido furioso le dio tan duro a Terry que su mano dolía tanto como su alma, estaba desecho ya no regreso a la oficina se fue a refugiar en un bar, bebía sin poder aliviar la angustia que sentía,el dolor, la decepción ,recordaba una y otra vez los momentos compartidos ¿Cómo era posible que ahora le digiera que no lo amaba?¿como era posible si él la había sentido tan suya en cada beso, en cada palabra, en la forma en la que lo veía?;se pasaba las manos una y otra vez por el cabello como tratando de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo todo aquello le parecía una pesadilla. No supo cuantos días paso perdido en los bares pero su aspecto era clara imagen de que habían sido varios y aun así no lograba apagar el incendio que se había desatado en su corazón

George estaba realmente preocupado lo había buscado incansablemente, fue incluso al departamento de Candy pero no se encontraba nadie en el, por su mente paso la posibilidad de que hubieran huido juntos, pero inmediatamente desecho esa idea, sabía que él no se iría sin decírselo, ya no sabía que excusa dar a los socios, presentía que las cosas entre los rubios no estaban bien, entonces una vez más la desesperación la misma que sintió aquella vez que el perdió la memoria cuando lo busco tanto durante un año

Daba vueltas de un lado a otro nervioso dentro de la biblioteca y de pronto frente a él apareció Albert en un estado deplorable y totalmente borracho ahora estaba seguro de que algo había ocurrido entre los rubios, lo lamento pero a la vez respiro tranquilo al verlo

-William que ha pasado?

-dejame solo George-dijo tomando la botella de coñac

-tengo días buscándote madame Elroy está muy preocupada, yo también lo estoy, porque has desaparecido?

-ella me ha dejado…ella se ha ido con Terry, he sido tan estúpido-dijo sentándose frente al escritorio-ahora vete!

George se había quedado mudo ante la noticia eso era algo que no lograba entender, para él no era posible tal situación, así que sin decir nada salió cerrando la puerta, tal vez solo necesitaba sacar todo el dolor que guardaba en su alma

Elroy Andley había escuchado lo que dijo su sobrino, al fin Candy había renunciado, sabía que debería sentirse feliz pero no lo estaba ver a su sobrino devastado no había sido nada agradable, sé alejo esperando que quizá en unos días mas volvería a ser el mismo

Dos días después el seguía bebiendo y ahora realmente empezaba a preocuparse al igual que George, esperaban ansiosos que aquella puerta se abriera pero simplemente no sucedia,solo sabían que estaba aun ahí cuando se escuchaba que aventaba cosas al piso, la anciana no podía soportar más aquella situación pensó que ya era suficiente así que decidida toco la puerta, su sobrino la oiría tenía que regresar a sus obligaciones

-William abre ahora mismo la puerta!

-vete tía no quiero ver a nadie, a ti menos que a nadie…solo vete-le grito

Ella no pudo responder se quedo sin palabras comprendía que la culpaba de su desgracia,bajo su rostro y casi en un susurro le dijo a George

-por favor convencelo,no puede seguir asi…

George se acerco al escuchar como un vidrio se rompia,cerro los ojos y dio un suspiro no soportaba ver así a quien consideraba un hermano,Elroy subió las escaleras meditando lo que estaba sucediendo,cada dia se sentía más enferma y ahora su estado de ánimo había decaído al ver como se destruía su sobrino que tanto amaba

George se dio valor y busco dentro de si las palabras que podía decirle para regresarlo a la realidad, los negocios poco importaban en ese momento,lo único que quería es que hablara con él, llamó a la puerta y con voz fuerte le dijo

-William,creo que ya ha sido suficiente! tienes que seguir viviendo ella ha continuado con su vida…

Después de unos instantes escucho el sonido de cristales romperse, la puerta se abrió y apareció Albert con un aspecto terrible, su mano sangraba y en sus ojos ya no había furia solo algo que George no pudo desifrar, aun al verlo así sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo, había abierto la puerta y eso significaba que estaba listo para hablar o al menos para continuar

Albert había decidido abrir después de escuchar a George decir "ella ha continuado con su vida" apretó la copa que estaba bebiendo tan fuerte que esta se rompió en su mano; pero esas frases le habían abierto los ojos, él también tenía que continuar, su familia dependía de él, sería absurdo renunciar ahora, sería absurdo abandonarlos en ese momento, ahora que su motivo de sonreír se había marchado, sé sentía culpable por creer que ella soportaría,por dar por hecho que siempre estaría ahí esperándolo, las lagrimas estaban a punto de brotar pero dio un suspiro y con voz firme le dijo a George

-ire a darme un baño y bajare para revisar los pendiente, lamento lo que ha pasado

George lo vio salir hubiera querido que le abriera su corazón,que le dijiera exactamente lo que había ocurrido pero prefirió no hacer preguntas y darle su espacio,asi eran siempre las cosas con el,solo cuando sentía estar preparado para hablar lo hacia,quizá con el tiempo lo haría

Candy había viajado en compañía de Terry a New York durante todo el viaje había estado llorando,no dejaba de preguntarse si había hecho lo correcto,la respuesta tal vez era que no pero ahora ¿Cómo daba marcha atrás?

Al llegar a la gran manzana se hospedo en casa de madame Taylor quien la recibió con una sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo,ella sintió la calidez de la dama y una vez más se desbordo en llanto,era como si estuviera en los brazos de una madre

Madame Taylor se sorprendió cuando le informaron que Candy se encontraba ahí,mas aquello le provocaba una enorme felicidad,mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que la acompañaba Terruce Graham,eso si que no lo esperaba,en cuanto vio a la rubia le abrió los brazos,la abrazo como si lo hiciera con una hija,al menos asi la sentía ella desde que la conoció

Terry vio prudente marcharse para dejar a las damas conversar,quizá era lo que Candy necesitaba el consejo de a al que ella veía como una madre,asi que se despidio prometiendo volver para visitarla,en cuanto el actor salió Madame Taylor le dijo a al rubia

-que es lo que te esta pasando Candy?

-lamento tanto haber llegado asi…debi avisarle que vendría

-no hija esta es tu casa,me hace muy feliz tu presencia,aunque me entristece verte asi,me diras el motivo de tu llanto?

-le pido me disculpe pero si me lo permite me gustaría darme un baño y escribir una carta,despues hablaremos quiere?

-esta bien,tomate tu tiempo,ahora mismo pondré a tu disposición a una mucama

-no es necesario que se tome esas molestias,necesito estar sola unos momentos

-de acuerdo Candy solo por esta vez

En cuanto le indico la habitación que le asignaría ella subió,la dama la observo en realidad no se parecía nada a la chica que había conocido,le faltaba la sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos se había ido,comprendió que algo muy doloroso le estaba pasando asi que le daría espacio,sabia que en cuanto estuviera mejor le diría el motivo de su tristeza,a pesar de todo estaba feliz sabia que aquella inesperada visita cambiaria su vida,la vida de ambas,ya no quería estar mas sola,asi que la idea de tomar bajo su protección a aquella chica cruzo por su mente,pero no era el momento de proponérselo quizá con los días,o con el tiempo

En cuanto entro a la habitación Candy tomo papel y pluma y se dispuso a escribir a su amado esperando que pudiera comprenderla y perdonara su absurda forma de actuar,tal vez al saber donde se encontraba,la buscaría asi que sonrio con esperanza

Más tarde se sentía un poco más animada asi que bajo y converso con madame Taylor,le abrió su corazón y le conto lo sucedido,pero omitió el nombre de la persona que amaba,por ahora no vio necesario decírselo,la mujer la escucho pacientemente y le dijo

-estoy de acuerdo con Terruce,no debiste mentir

-lo sé he sido una tonta,solo espero que el lea la carta que le enviare y pueda perdonarme,lo amo tanto

-veras como todo se solucionara,cuando el amor es verdadero siempre triunfa ante la adversidad

-eso espero,nunca he querido herirlo,pues su dolor es el mio

-suceda lo que suceda siempre tienes que ver hacia adelante,hacia el futuro,todo estar bien

Las palabras de la dama la habían hecho sentir mejor,ahora sabia que no debió haber renunciado,tenia que luchar por el amor de su príncipe,cuanto lamentaba haberse equivocado tanto

Los días habían transcurrido Albert volcaba todas sus energias en su trabajo asi evitaba pensar en lo que estaba pasando,asi olvidaba un poco la triste situación que estaba viviendo

George lo veía tan cambiado,pero aun no hablaba con el sobre lo sucedido,sabia que todo aquello era un error,esperaba realmente que aquello solo fuera una confusión,para el no estaba en duda el amor que ambos se tenían.

El mensajero entro al despacho con la correspondencia,la puso sobre el escritorio,Albert empezó a revisarla mientras conversaba con George,parecía sereno,pero en cuangto vio aquel sobre su rostro cambio,George pudo notarlo

-pasa algo William?

-no es solo que…ella ha escrito

-la señorita Candy?-pregunto

El no respondió solo tomo aquel sobre en sus manos y lo rompió,era acaso que ella se quería burlar de el?no lo permitiría,lo arrojo al cesto y salió de la oficina dejando a George desconcertado

Salió a toda prisa ¿Qué es lo que ella pretendía?no necesitaba saber lo que aquella carta decía,no ahora que estaba empezando a salir a flote,subió a su auto y condujo sin rumbo fijo,necesitaba olvidar y seguir viviendo,tenia que ver hacia el futuro y ahora estaba tratando de dejarla en su pasado

Continuara….

Chicas lamento que el drama continue,pero asi suceden a veces las cosas,lo siento

Gracias por sus Reviews especialmente a Sayury1707,lucia ardley,Mayra Exitosa,Magnolia A,Maria1972,Jenny,Laila,Diana,Jen,sinmasyo,Guest

Altair Giselle:bienvenida a la historia

Y a todas las chicas que han dejado sus comentarios,todos son bienvenidos y les prometo que todo se resolverá,el amor siempre triunfa,saludos!


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16.-sin ti…

Cuando Albert vio su nombre escrito en aquel sobre su corazón dio un vuelco, pensó que aquello se trataba de una estúpida broma, ¿acaso ella quería restregarle en la cara que era feliz?, así que sin meditarlo mucho tomo la decisión de romper aquella carta, él no sentía el valor suficiente para leer aquellas líneas, sus instintos le indicaron que tenía que salir de ahí, sentía que le faltaba el aire

Salió dispuesto a ir a un bar, condujo durante un buen tiempo sin rumbo fijo decidió que embriagarse no era una buena idea después de todo nada podría aliviar la angustia que estaba sintiendo, ella lo era todo y a la vez ahora no era nada, se había escapado de sus manos y eso lo atormentaba

"no me destruiré por ti Candy, no se porque tenias que escribir, si lo único que quiero es olvidarte, borrarte de mi mente, tengo que seguir"

George quedo desconcertado por la reacción del rubio, aunque trataba no entendía porque se seguía negando a hablar del tema el nombre de Candy estaba prohibido, él se lamentaba por no poder hacer nada para que Albert volviera a ser el mismo, pero aun no le decía que había ocurrido realmente aquella tarde, si al menos le abriera su corazón, si al menos leyera aquella carta, George se preguntaba que sería aquello que la rubia había escrito

Dudo unos segundos antes de tomar el sobre partido por la mitad y aunque él jamás se atrevería a leer aquella carta vio prudente conservarla quizá cuando él estuviera mejor se lamentaría no haberla leído, George lo conocía muy bien, sabía que algún día cuando el dolor cesara se preguntaría que decía aquella carta, o en donde se encontraría ella, sabía que pasara lo que pasara ellos siempre iban a estar unidos de una o de otra manera

Candy estaba viendo hacia el jardín a través del gran ventanal se preguntaba si el ya había recibido su carta, estaba inquieta y dentro de su ser guardaba la ilusión de que el iría a su encuentro, lo necesitaba tanto, extrañaba cada parte de el hasta ciertas manías que a veces la sacaban de quicio ahora le parecían tan necesarias, lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo, ahora se daba cuenta que siempre lo había hecho aunque no se diera cuenta el siempre fue lo más importante de su vida

-Candy?-la llamo madame Taylor-te encuentras bien

-si Adele, gracias…es solo que no dejo de preguntarme si el ya recibió mi carta

-no te preocupes estoy segura de que en cuanto lo haga se pondrá en contacto contigo…me dirás su nombre algún día?

-sera una sorpresa-dijo sonriendo-el día que el venga a buscarme lo conoceras

-vaya no entiendo porque tanto misterio

-no es ningún misterio, cuándo lo conozcas sabrás el porque lo amo tanto

-Candy…espero no molestarte con lo que te diré pero ¿ si tanto lo amas porque te alejaste de el?

-por tonta! Eso es lo que soy no debí, se que su familia nunca lo aceptara

-pero no entiendo porque…eres una chica maravillosa

-según su tía no lo soy, para ella soy una vergüenza para su apellido, no se quienes fueron mis padres y para ella ser una huérfana es causa de desprestigio, lamentablemente así será siempre para la sociedad

-Sabes? desde hace un buen tiempo una idea ha cruzado por mi mente, he querido esperar a que estés mejor, Andy me gustaría que fueras mi protegida, no sé que pienses al respecto

-en verdad?oh no madame yo jamás podría hacer eso! No quiero alejarme de el

-piensalo Candy, yo podría darte todo aquello que no has podido tener,me gustaría tanto ser una madre para ti, te pareces tanto a mi fallecida hija!

-Adele tu ya eres como una madre para mí, no hay necesidad de que hagas tal cosa

-solo prométeme que lo pensaras, me harías tan feliz

Candy asintió y se abrazo a la dama realmente aquello la había tomado por sorpresa, tuvo temor de que si ella accedía tendría que quedarse más tiempo en New York y en ese momento lo que más quería era regresar al lado de su amado príncipe

Cuando Albert entro a la mansión azoto la puerta de tal modo que Annie y Archie se sobresaltaron, para nadie era un secreto lo mucho que él había cambiado, se lanzaron miradas de preocupación sabían que él no estaba bien

Annie se había enterado por Archie de la separación de los rubios y aquello realmente no le aprecia algo lógico, ella conocía muy bien a Candy sabía que sin duda amaba a Albert y también comprendía que ella siempre tenía la absurda costumbre de sacrificarse por los demás, lamentaba haberse alejado tanto de ella, tal vez si la hubiese visitado más seguido, no la hubiera dejado hacer tal disparate, dudaba que realmente siguiera amando a Terry

-me duele tanto ver a Albert así-dijo a Annie

-a mi también desde que Candy se fue esta de un pésimo humor, distraído, frio y no sonríe ni por error

-Archie, y si buscamos a Candy quizá todo esto sea tan solo un malentendido, me cuesta creer que ella siga enamorada de Terry

-ese maldito ingles!-dijo apretando los puños-solo le ha hecho daño a las personas que queremos, primero lastimo tanto a Candy y ahora la ha separado de mi tio

-tratare de averiguar en donde se encuentra!-dijo decidida-esto tiene que tener una explicación coherente

-lo haremos cariño,no quiero ver más sufrir a mi tio

Terry seguía con el ánimo por los suelos había visitado a Candy en varias ocasiones y a pesar de que ella trataba de sonreír sabía que estaba demasiado triste, su mirada así se lo revelaba, por su mente había cruzado la idea de ir a Chicago y hablar con Albert, eso si la carta de la rubia no tenia efecto, se preguntaba cómo había sido capaz de robarle la alegría una vez más a la pecosa se maldijo mil veces por hacerlo, la amaba demasiado y quería que volviera a sonreír como antes, pero ¿Cómo hacerla sonreír?

"se que sin Albert nunca volverás a sonreir,siempre ha sido el Candy,¿por que no lo vi antes?" pensaba

-estas muy misterioso Terry…acaso estas enamorado?

El volteo para encontrarse con la inquieta Allison una joven que apenas se abría paso en la actuación, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que se le había olvidado que se encontraba ensayando, la obra se estrenaría en unos meses, ella le sonreía despreocupada por unos instantes no supo que contestar solo sonrió y emitió un suspiro

-definitivamente si, estas enamorado-continuo la chica-que extraño no?

-a que te refieres?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-si, es extraño verte así a ti…siempre eres tan…olvidalo si

-no, ahora me lo dirás-dijo viéndola a la cara

-pues de que según los compañeros siempre has tenido un genio de los mil demonios-dijo con cierto temor-yo más bien creo que solo actúas así para esconder tu soledad

-mira jovencita tu no conoces nada de mí, así que quien eres tú para opinar-dijo señalándola con el dedo

-huy ya me habían dicho que tenias pésimo humor pero no pensé que fuera cierto-dijo burlona

-mejor deja de perder el tiempo y ponte a estudiar tus líneas quieres?

-eso me pasa por tratar de ser amable con un tipo pedante y grosero como tú, con permiso…

El vio como ella se marchaba la chica en verdad sus comentarios no le habían agradado mucho, ¿Quién se creía que era para opinar sobre su forma de ser? ni siquiera lo conocía, aunque quizá tenía razón el solo aparentaba ser duro porque en el fondo de su corazón guardaba una terrible soledad, primero su padre lo había alejado de su madre, después la vida le negó la oportunidad de estar con la mujer que amaba y ahora que por fin era libre para estar a su lado, ella había dejado de amarlo

Aunque ahora la relación con su madre Eleonor era mucho más cercana aun así se sentía muy solo, sobre todo después de cada funcion, todos tenían un lugar al cual regresar donde alguien los esperaba, pero no era así para él, la soledad de su departamento a veces lo asfixiaba así que pasaba las noches en bares y fiestas siempre actuando…asi era todo siempre para el

Pasaron algunos meses, Andy supo que el jamás la buscaría era demasiado tiempo, además para asegurarse escribió dos cartas mas pero en ninguna había obtenido respuesta, su corazón le decía que algo no andaba bien, ella debía regresar a Chicago necesitaba verlo, paseaba intranquila de un lado a otro en la estancia de la mansión, de pronto un periódico sobre la mesita llamo su atención, en el sobresalía la foto de su amado, con el corazón acelerado tomo el diario y lo que leyó la dejo fría por unos momentos, no podía creerlo, el estaría en New York! quizá esa era la oportunidad que ella estaba buscando para poder aclarar las cosas

Se estremeció todo su ser con la sola idea de volver a verse en esos ojos azules que tanto amaba, paso sus dedos sobre la foto como si acariciara el rostro de él, vio la fecha y el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción, faltaba menos de una semana

"unos días más y te veré mi príncipe…al fin te veré" pensaba sonriendo

-hola pecas-saludo Terry que llegaba de visita-que te pasa?

-oh Terry el vendrá!-dijo sonriendo y saltando de alegría-vendra a New York, se que lo volveré a ver

-en verdad?-dijo tomando el diario-me da tanta alegría por ti

-no es maravilloso, tal vez y quería darme la sorpresa

-Pecas,no te engañes, él no te ha buscado eso quiere decir que aun sigue molesto

-no seas grosero Terry!-le grito molesta

-lo siento pecosa pero no quiero verte sufrir, si el no viene a buscarte, no quiero verte desilucionada

-lo sé Terry-dijo bajando el rostro-pero aun guardo una esperanza

-te entiendo, sé por lo que estas pasando, me sentí así muchas ocasiones

-no sé lo que pasaría si él nunca regresara a mi lado, no puedo ni siquiera imaginarlo…

-Pecas,tu sabes lo que siento por ti…si él sigue con su vida tú tienes que hacer lo mismo, dame una oportunidad de…

-por favor no insistas! se que todo se arreglara, lo se

-lo siento, debó irme, lamento ser siempre yo el causante de tu sufrimiento, creó que quien debería de arreglar este desastre soy yo…

Candy solo lo vio a los ojos ya no sabía que mas decir, púes ahora sentirse culpable no le ayudaría en nada, ahora necesitaba encontrarse con él tenía que verlo, tenía que saber si había leído sus cartas y porque no había respondido, y si él no la buscaba ella encontraría la forma de verlo, no importaba si tenía que buscar en cada hotel de la ciudad esta vez no dejaría pasar el amor

Elroy Andley observaba a lo lejos a su sobrino hablando con George, desde aquel día en que Candy se había ido su relación iba de mal en peor,pocas veces le dirigía la palabra ,ya no compartía los alimentos con ella y ni siquiera la visitaba cuando estaba enferma,ahora sentía que todo aquello era un terrible castigo por su necedad,los Legan ya no la visitaban como antes,Eliza al fin había logrado casarse con un hombre mayor que ella y Neal seguía en los negocios con su padre, era sorprendente como aquel joven se había convertido en un hombre exitoso

La mujer se sentía muy sola, los únicos días que alegraban su existencia eran aquellos en los Annie y Archie visitaban la mansión y el pequeño Alister llenaba todo con sus juegos y sonrisas, ahora ni siquiera podía mencionarle el tema a Albert de que hiciera su vida,¿Cómo hacerlo si ella sabía que él estaba destruido por dentro?.Le dolía en gran manera ver lo cambiado que estaba,lo frio y distante que se había vuelto y su aspecto ya no era el mismo en pocos meses parecería como si hubiera envejecido y estaba tan delgado,pero que podría hacer ella solo callar,su conciencia no la dejaba en paz

Albert se encontraba nervioso hubiera querido no tener que hacer ese viaje, se preguntaba cuantas posibilidades tenia de encontrarse con ella, sería casi imposible y aunque dentro de su corazón esperaba que así fuera su orgullo se negaba a aceptarlo

Recordó las cartas que había recibido de ella, todas habían ido a parar al mismo lugar…a la basura, o al menos eso creía él, porque George las había conservado con la esperanza de que algún día dejara de ser tan testarudo y las leyera

-William se que este viaje te tiene nervioso

-así es George pero qué posibilidades hay de que nos encontremos?

-tal vez deberías dejar que Archie viaje solo, si aun no estás preparado

-claro que no, tengo que enfrentar esto de una vez por todas,ya ha sido demasiado, y sé que sería casi imposible que nos veamos

-quiza…aun pienso que deberías haber leído sus cartas

-eso no,no podía hacerlo,ella está en mi pasado

-aun creo que todo tiene una explicación, tú conoces a la srita Candy mejor que nadie,no seas necio

-no George no te equivoques,solo crei conocerla

George prefirió guardar silencio hubiera querido decirle que conservaba las cartas que ella había enviado pero considero que aun era demasiado pronto podía ver cuánto le dolía aun tan solo pensar en ella,daría cualquier cosa por verlo una vez mas sonreir,lo quería tanto como si fuera un hermano,ya había sufrido mucho y tal parecía que la vida siempre le arrebataba la posibilidad de ser feliz

Candy le dijo con el rostro iluminado a Madame Taylor de la visita a New York de su amado príncipe,la mujer se alegro de verla sonreir,en realidad deseaba verla tan vivaz como cuando la conoció y si,la quería tanto,en esos meses se había dado cuenta de lo importante que se había vuelto Candy en su vida,la vida le había quitado a su única hija pero ahora había puesto en su camino a aquella chica a la que quería proteger y cuidar

Se quedo sorprendida cuando la joven le dijo en que recepción estaría el,pues ella también estaba invitada,tal vez era la ocasión perfecta para reunirlos,además que quería que la gente supiera que ella era su protegida y estaba segura que Candy aceptaría

-te das cuenta Candy?yo estoy invitada a esa recepción

-en verdad-ella sonrio-te imaginas Adele?podre verlo!podre ver a mi príncipe!

-asi es Candy,pero hay algo que quiero pedirte…

-lo que quieras!sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti

-quiero presentarte como mi protegida,quiero que seas eso de hoy en adelante,piénsalo Candy si aceptas ya no habrá impedimento para que estés con el hombre que amas

-esta bien-dijo dudando un poco-si eso te hace feliz

-claro que si,ahora vámonos…

-pero a donde?-dijo sorprendida

-no pensaras que mi protegida seguirá vistiendo asi?,vamos de compras

-no es necesario,eso ya sería demasiado

-claro que lo es,y te lo mereces,vamos…

Los días pasaban para Candy parecían una eternidad,además estaba tan cansada de tantas clases que tenía que tomar, se había negado pero Madame Taylor insistió tanto que al final se dio por vencida y no le quedo más que acceder además ella quería que cuando Albert la viera se sintiera orgulloso de ella,sabia que era muy poco el tiempo pero confiaba en que realmente había aprendido rápido

Cuando Albert arribo a New York sintió como si un gran peso cayera sobre él y aunque trataba de mostrarse tranquilo y confiado no podía aquella posibilidad de volver a verla lo tenia mal,sentir que ella estaba tan cerca alteraba sus sentidos,pero tenía que estar ahí tal vez muy dentro de su corazón aun deseaba verla otra vez,aunque se arrepentía mil veces de aquel pensamiento pero era inútil negárselo,si quería verla ser feliz aunque él no fuera el causante de aquella felicidad,pero ¿lo resistiría?

La noche de la recepción al fin había llegado la rubia había estado inquieta todo el día contaba las horas para que el momento llegara,con la ayuda de la mucama se vistió para tan especial ocasión,estaba nerviosa y a la vez tan feliz,se miro en el espejo sorprendida le costaba creer que realmente fuera ese su reflejo llevaba un vestido corte sirena de color verde,su pelo recogido en una coleta alta que dejaba caer sus rizos sobre sus hombros y espalda,se miro mientras se ponía los guantes

"respira Candy,solo repira" se dijo tratando de controlarse

Madame Taylor la vio bajar y sonrio con aprobación,realmente Candy era muy bonita pero aquellas ropas elegantes resaltaban la belleza de la chica,nadie se atrevería a poner en duda su clase,no podía negar que sin duda provenía de una buena familia

Ambas damas llegaron a la recepción,los caballeros no dejaban de admirar a la rubia y se preguntaban de quien se trataba,pues ya conocían que Madame Taylor no tenia familia,que su única hija había muerto,los que la conocían más de cerca estaban sorprendidos con el enorme parecido de la rubia con la fallecida hija de la dama

Ella presento a Candy como su protegida tal y como se lo había dicho a la joven,estaba encantada con la idea poder hacerlo,desde el momento en que la rubia accedió,se prometió a si misma que no permitiría que nada ni nadie la lastimara una vez mas,ahora ella tenía quien la cuidara,ahora ella sería su madre

-tranquila Candy-le dijo-todo saldrá muy bien

-es que aun no puedo verlo por ninguna parte-dijo buscando con la mirada-sera que no vendrá?

-vendra,no lo dudes,aunque en realidad no sé ni de quien estamos hablando-sonrio

-ya lo conocerás…y te encantara

-eso espero,aunque sabes tampoco veo a la persona con la que me gustaría hablar de negocios

Siguieron conversando amenamente,cada minuto que pasaba la rubia estaba cada vez mas nerviosa,estaba empezando a creer que el no llegaría cuando de pronto su nombre fue anunciado en el salón,su corazón latio desbocado al verlo aparecer en la puerta en compañía de George y Archie

No podía creerlo que estaba a escasos metros de él y la distancia ahora parecía tanta,su mirada no era la misma que antes había visto,su sonrisa era de lo mas fingida,ella lo conocía muy bien y sabia que aquellos eventos no le agradaban nada,hubiera querido correr a sus brazos como antes lo hacía pero ahora tenía que contenerse de hacerlo pues aquel no parecía más su príncipe

Lo vio saludar a tanta gente y aquella chica que ella conocía muy bien Alice Smith,a pesar de que sabía que solo se trataba de una vieja amiga,sintió la punzada de los celos en su interior

Adele la llamo para presentarla con algunas amistades y aunque trataba de no perder de vista a su amado había tanta gente que de pronto dejo de verlo,lo buscaba con la mirada sin éxito aquello la ponía inquieta,necesitaba hablar con el,esa era la única razón por la que estaba ahí

Albert había asistido para concretar algunos negocios entre esos algunos con el sr Smith,además de estar en conversaciones con una importante dama de New York,George la busco con la vista y cuando al fin la encontró se lo informo a Albert quien no dudo en acercarse a la dama quien se encontraba con una bella joven

Cuando al fin estuvo junto a ella su ser se estremeció al reconocer a la joven que la acompañaba pero era muy tarde para dar marcha atrás,era Candy quien lucía hermosa

-sr Andley,al fin llega-saludo Adele

-Madame Taylor-saludo besando la mano de la dama-al fin nos volvemos a ver

Candy estaba desconcertada y aun no podía moverse,su cuerpo no le respondia,mas aun al encontrarse con la fría mirada de el

-quiero presentarle a mi protegida la srita Candice White-continuo la dama

-un placer volver a verla srita White-saludo indiferente

-pero como es que ya se conocían?-dijo la dama

-de hecho,tuve el placer de ser el padre adoptivo de la srita White,no es asi Candice?-dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Candy seguía sin poder emitir palabra alguna,la catitud de el realmente la estaba desconcertando,realmente la había olvidado?

-asi es Adele-al fin dijo-el sr Andley fue mi tutor y es la persona de la que te hable

La dama abrió los ojos sorprendida asi que el era a quien ella amaba tanto,asi que el dueño de su corazón era nada mas y nada menos que William Andely,aquello realmente la dejo atónita

La música empezó a sonar,George y Archie aun no daban crédito a lo que estaba pasando no podían creer que Candy estuviera en ese lugar y mucho menos que ella fuera la protegida de la importante mujer

-sr Andley,seria mucho mi atrevimiento al pedirle que baile con mi protegida-pidio la dama-despues hablaremos de negocios

-sera un placer Madame…vamos srita White-dijo dándole el brazo

Ella solo asintió desconcertada,nada estaba ocurriendo como ella lo había imaginado,se dejo conducir por el al salón,el la tomo en sus brazos,realmente le estaba costando mantenerse sereno ante la cercanía de la chica,quería decirle tantas cosas pero a la vez no podía decirle nada,las palabras simplemente no le salian,sentía que en cualquier momento se podía desmoronar ante ella,ella que era la mujer que amaba,la que lo tenía en sus manos,la mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco con su aliento tan cerca de él ,pero también era la mujer que le había mentido,que le había roto el corazón

-Albert,debos hablar-pidio ella

-no lo creo Candice,si accedi a bailar contigo es porque la sra Taylor me lo pidió

-no tienes porque hablarme asi,tu tienes que saber que yo…

-realmente no me interesa lo que tengas que decir,ya es tarde para hablar,no cres?

-es que tú no sabes…si al menos me escucharas

-oh no por favor no vayas a llorar,solo nos dejarías en ridículo-dijo con frialdad

-no tienes por qué ser tan cruel,solo salgamos a conversar quieres?

-no deseo hacerlo Candy,por favor no insistas

-esta bien entonces no tienes por qué seguir bailando conmigo

Ella intento retirarse pero él la atrajo más hacia él con fuerza y tratando de sonreir le dijo en el oído

-no Candy,no te irás hasta que la pieza termine,no me humillaras una vez mas,no creas que esto es agradable para mi

-me equivoque al pensar que entenderías,que hablarias conmigo

-te has equivocado en muchas cosas Candy

-que es lo que quieres decir?-pregunto

-en haberte marchado por ejemplo,pero no importa todos cometemos errores yo también cometí un grave error

-ah sí y cuál ha sido?

-el haberme enamorado de ti, ese ha sido mi más grande error,por que te amaba sabes?

-me amabas?...es que acaso ya no lo haces?-pregunto viéndolo a los ojos

-creo que la pieza ha terminado,la escoltare a su lugar señorita

Ella ya no pudo decir nada mas,¿seria posible que ya no la amara?,haciendo una reverencia él se retiro dejándola con Madame Taylor,vio como se acerco a Alice y solo pensaba en salir huyendo de aquel lugar

-ha pasado algo malo Candy?-pregunto la mujer

-disculpame Adele tengo que salir necesito aire

Dijo dando la vuelta y dejando una vez más a la dama desconcertada¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

Una vez en la terraza Candy dejo brotar sus lagrimas,su corazón estaba destrozado,tantas ilusiones,tantas esperanzas y ahora solo sentía que todo aquello había sido para nada

"te he perdido mi príncipe,tengo que renunciar a ti definitivamente"pensó mientra las lagrimas no dejaban de caer sobre su rostro

Continuara…..

Chicas lamento que esta terrible situación continúe pero mi güerito es muy testarudo, espero y les haya gustado y si no aun así dejen sus Reviews son muy importantes para mi

Gracias especialmente a:Guest,Lucia ardley,Sayuri1707,Gatita Andrew,Blackcat 2010, Laila,Tatiana,maria1972,Verito

Muchas gracias….


	17. Chapter 17

NOTA:Chicas antes que nada una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar pero la verdad quiero compartirles que mi hermano perdió la lucha contra el cáncer lo cual me afecto muchísimo pero aquí estoy de nuevo!.Quiero dedicarle este capitulo,espero y les guste mucho ya que mi inspiración ha andado un poco escasa,gracias por la esperaCAPITULO.-Te perdí…

Candy lloraba sin cesar el viento secaba las lagrimas que resbalaban por su rostro,su corazón latia acelerado,su mente giraba mientras sentía que sus piernas no podían sostenerla más, hubiera preferido que el le reprochara su decisión de marcharse cualquier reacción hubiera sido menos dolorosa que la indiferencia con la que la había tratado y esa mirada llena de frialdad que le había dedicado

Dio un respiro tratando de controlar sus emociones después de todo tenia que continuar aunque aquel dolor la quemara por dentro tenía que seguir adelante con su vida,en la que por primera vez el ya no estaría mas

Un suave toque en su hombro hizo que se volviera sobresaltada

-Candy te encuentras bien?

-Archie-se arrojo en sus brazos-lo he perdido…he sido tan tonta!

-lo siento-dijo separándola un poco-lo has herido tanto,nunca pensé que fueras capaz de hacerlo…el ya no es el mismo

-como pude hacerlo?como pude ser tan ciega?

-trata de calmarte aunque no se porque estas asi,se supone que deberías estar feliz al lado de Terry

-oh archie cometi un terrible error…

-un error que casi le cuesta la vida a mi tio,no ha sido grato verlo destruirse por tanto tiempo,el ya no es el mismo

-es que yo…-titubeo-es que yo le menti,solo quería que fuera feliz,lo nuestro nunca hubiera sido posible

-yo…no entiendo muchas cosas-meneo la cabeza-solo se que los desconozco a ambos

-han pasado tantas cosas! Por favor escuchame necesito que sepas lo que en realidad ha ocurrido

El asintió escucho con atención cada palabra tratando de ordenar cada detalle desconocía que ella hubiera escrito y aun mas si Albert había leído o no aquellas cartas

-creo que deberías explicarle lo que en realidad paso

-lo he intentado pero se niega a escucharme ,no dio respuesta a mis cartas,me ha tratado con indiferencia para mi esta claro que todo ha terminado quizá lo mejor es que continue con mi vida tal y como el ha hecho con la suya

-ambos están sufriendo por un absurdo,deberías intentar una vez mas,la Candy que yo conozco no se daría por vencida tan fácil,no seas cobarde se valiente y lucha por su amor

-creo que ya no soy la Candy que conociste…además todo será inútil…mejor cuéntame como esta Annie?

-ella esta bien algo preocupada por no saber de ti,además que ha estado cuidando de la tia Elroy pues ha estado muy enferma

-lamento escuchar lo de la señora Elroy,ya la han visto los médicos?

-si pero presiento que mas que su enfermedad es otro tipo de dolor el que la tiene asi,mi tio apenas y le dirige la palabra

-me cuesta creer que Albert haga algo semejante,el adora a

su tia

-pues ahora muchas cosas han cambiado,no sabes cuanto-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-la única alegría de nuestras vidas es el pequeño Stear

-no sabes como quisiera sostenerlo en mis brazos una vez mas,ojala pronto pueda volver a verlo y también a mi hermanita

-espero que pronto los visites,Candy aun pienso que deberías arreglar la situación con mi tio,no pueden estar distanciados por un malentendido

-no lo se Archie pero gracias por escucharme,ahora creo que debo volver con Adele debe de estar preocupada

-en vardad has encontado una madre Candy?

-asi es Archie,una verdadera madre-sonrio

El le ofreció el brazo para entrar a al recepción,Candy vio como Albert del otro lado del salón conversaba con Alice amenamente esta vez su sonrisa era franca y en su mirada había cierto brillo,tal vez no se había equivocado tanto y el necesitaba una mujer de su clase social algo que ella jamás podría llegar a ser,Archie noto que ella flaqueo un poco asi que la sujeto con mas fuerza del brazo dándole valor mientras se acercaban a Madame Taylor

Albert trataba de fingir tranquilidad,la había visto una vez mas ,la tuvo entre sus brazos y poir mas que tratara de negárselo su amor seguía intacto pero no estaba dispuesto a seguir siendo lastimado,el pensaba que trataba de jugar con el tal vez las cosas no le habían resultado como pensó y ¿Qué era el?¿su paño de lagrimas?ya no mas,ya no estaba dispuesto a serlo

La vio entrar del brazo de Archie y sintió celos al verla sonreir,en verdad ella estaba tan cambiada y por sobre todo seguía enamorado de ella,sus ojos la seguían sin que pudiera evitarlo apenas y escuchaba lo que Alice le decía,cuando Candy aparecia todo lo demás dejaba de existir aunque el quisiera evitarlo,mas no podía se sentía preso de sus sentimientos por un momento estuvo a punto de acercarse y hablar con ella mas su orgullo era aun mas fuerte

-deberias hablar con ella-dijo Alice

-no puedo hacerlo,cuando esta frente a mi recuerdo lo que me dijo aquella tarde

-William necesitas cerrar ese ciclo de tu vida si en verdad quieres seguir adelante

-ya lo he cerrado,solo necesito alejarme de ella,nunca pensé que la volveria a ver

-esta bien pero aun pienso que deben hablar

-ya no quiero ser una vez mas quien la consuele,tal vez le ha ido mal con Terry ,pero ella lo eligio a el

-en ocasiones eres tan necio

-no deseo seguir con el mismo tema,asi que si me lo permites debo hablar con algunos socios

Alice vio como se alejaba y sonrio para sus adentros en verdad la oportunidad se estaba presentando sola,ella había respetado sus sentimientos,cuando lo vio tan enamorado de la rubia pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado,ella lo había dejado y quizá ella podría darle el consuelo que el necesitaba,ahora ya nada le impedía luchar por conquistarlo después de todo Candy le había dejado el camino libre

Y ¿a quien no le gustaría estar con un hombre como el?noble,seguro,emprendedor y sumamente guapo,sin duda era un buen prospecto para casarse y ella no lo dejaría pasar,ser la sra Andley era algo tentador y la decisión ya estaba tomada,ella lo conquistaría

Cuando Adele vio entrar a Candy dio un respiro de tranquilidad estaba a punto de ir a buscarla aun no sabia lo que había ocurrido pero el rostro de Candy antes de salir le había indicado que las cosas no habían salido como ella lo había imaginado

-te encuentras bien Candice-pregunto la mujer

-si Adele,estoy mejor,gracias a Archie

-Archie?que gusto conocerte Candy me ha hablado mucho de ustedes

-espero que bien…

-por supuesto,gracias por cuidar de mi protegida

-ha sido un placer,ahora si me disculpan debo retirarme-en cuanto el se alejo la mujer pregunto

-Candy que ha sucedido?

-que lo he perdido Adele,definitivamente

-cuanto lo lamento,esperaba que todo se arreglara entre ustedes

-ya no tiene caso ahora es tiempo de que retome mis planes

-y se puede saber cuales son?

-debo regresar a Chicago,continuar con mi vida,retomar mis estudios

-pero es que acaso piensas dejarme?

-y porque no vienes conmigo?eso seria fantástico!

-dejemos esa conversación para otra ocasión,te parece?

-disculpe madame Taylor-la llamaron-mi nombre es George Jhonson me gustaría hablar con usted,buenas noches srita Candy

-hola George que gusto volver a verte!

-creo que esa conversación tendrá que esperar,mi protegida y yo estábamos por retirarnos

-es una pena,si al menos me concediera unos minutos

-estaras bien Candy-dijo buscando su aprobación

-lo estare Adele,no te preocupes-contesto sonriente

Candy vio como Adele se alejo al lado de George,se quedo en el mismo lugar,tratando de ordenar sus ideas,busco con la mirada a Archie pero este se encontraba hablando con algunos caballeros,un joven se acerco a ella para invitarla a bailar a lo cual respondió educadamente que no sentía bien y de pronto su mirada se encontró con esos ojos azules que tanto amaba ,un poco apenada bajo el rostro,era increíble como el podía hacerle sentir tantas cosas con tan solo mirarla,cuando levanto la vista vio como el salía hacia el jardín pensó que quizá y Archie tenia razón nada perdia con volver a intentar hablar con el,asi que armándose de valor salió tras el,mas nunca espero encontrarse con semejante escena

Albert estaba enfadado al saberse sorprendido por la rubia mientras la observaba,pero su molestia se hizo un poco mas grande al ver como aquel desconocido se acerco a ella,se odiaba por seguir sintiendo celos después de todo ella ya no era de el y el no tenia porque sentir aquello pero inevitablemente asi era,asi que salió para respirar un poco de aire y calmar sus emociones que habían sido demasiadas para una noche

Por un momento no supo como reaccionar al sentir aquellas manos femeninas alredor de su cintura y mucho menos al sentir aquellos labios sobre su boca mas en cuanto pudo hacerlo la aparto de su lado sumamente molesto,como se había atrevido ella a tanto después de que le había dado su confianza?

Alice había seguido al rubio,esperando la ocasión para seducirlo asi que en cuanto lo vio vulnerable lo aprovecho,estaba decidida a no perder mas el tiempo asi que actuo audazmente,no dejaría pasar la oportunidad

-pero que has hecho?-dijo apartándola de su lado

-William no te molestes solo trato de que sepas que ella no es la única

-para mi si lo es Alice,lamento mucho que confundieras la amistad que te he ofrecido

-disculpame William espero que las cosas no cambien entre nosotros

-lo siento debo volver a la recepción,después lo conversamos

Alice nunca pensó que el la rechazaría pero al menos se había atrevido a intentar y estaba segura que no seria la única oportunidad que tendría,asi seguiría intentando solo necesitaba paciencia

Candy trataba de ser fuerte pero aquello realmente la había afectado,tenia tantas ilusiones para esa noche y nada le había resultado,se acerco a Adele y George

-debemos retirarnos Adele

-sucede algo srita Candy-pregunto George

-sucede que me falta el aire,jamás pensé que Albert fuera capaz de actuar como un niño,obstinado,terco…

-Candy…-dijo Adele

-dejame continuar Adele,necesito decirlo o me volveré loca

-entonces porque no me lo dices a mi-aquella voz la hizo estremecer

-Al…bert,es lo que he intentado toda la noche-dijo nerviosa

-deben hablar-dijo George-porque no salen un poco al jardín?

-tal vez no sea buena idea-dijo Candy

-no es eso lo que querías Candy? Albert

-si pero no sabía que tenias novia y no quiero que se moleste contigo

-por favor has malinterpretado las cosas…ahora soy yo el que te pide que hablemos,lo harias?

Ella asintió,y salió al lado de el al jardín,sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja por una parte estaba molesta,al borde de las lagrimas al recordar los labios de Alice sobre los de el,sentía celos ,pero su amor esa necesidad de estar cerca de él era mucho más fuerte que cualquier molestia

-entonces de que querías hablarme –pregunto el en cuanto estuvieron solos

-necesitaba explicarte lo que realmente había sucedido aquella tarde pero ahora creo que no es buena idea

-y por que ya no lo es?-pregunto acercándose mas a ella

-porque yo no sabía que estabas con Alice,después de todo ella si esta a tu altura no

-no juegues conmigo Candy,ya no lo hagas mas, no sere mas el tonto que corre a tus brazos cada que asi lo desees

-no lo hago,pero veo que para ti fue muy fácil seguir con tu vida…

-fácil-rio con burla-pero si fuiste tú quien corrió al lado de Terry en cuanto apareció…

-ese fue solo un mal entendido

-piensas que soy tan tonto para creerlo?tu corriste a su lado,no te importo dejarme y ahora como las cosas no te han resultado como querías,esperas que yo vuelva a consolarte…pero ya no mas

-estas equivocado,pero muy equivocado-dijo molesta

-que es lo que quieres-dijo tomandola por la cintura

-ahora solo quiero que me sueltes por favor

El la vio a los ojos y la acerco mas a él, puso sus labios sobre los de ella y la beso intensamente quizá como nunca antes lo había hecho ella quizo rechazarlo sabía que estaba molesto pero se rindió ante lo que estaba sintiendo,su amor era más grande que cualquier razonamiento,muy a su pesar Albert estaba disfrutando el tenerla entre sus brazos,el volver a saborear sus labios por un momento lo había hecho olvidarse de la decepcion que había sentido,en ese momento nada mas importaba,después de unos instantes al fin se aparto de ella

-es eso lo que buscabas Candy?que quiere probar,que basta con que tu lo digas para tenerme a tus pies?

-como te has atrevido-dijo abofeteadolo,en verdad estaba tan molesta

-creo que esto no ha servido nada…ha sido una mala idea,compermiso-dijo tocándose la mejilla mientas se retiraba

Continuara…..

Espero que no sea muy cortito y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía pero lo he escrito contra reloj,cualquier comentario es grato recibirlo,gracias por leer

Mi agradecimiento especial a : Mayra Exitosa,Key,Sayuri1707,lucia ardley,zafiro azul cielo,gatita Andrew,verito lara here,Blackcat2010,Jenny,Laila,arinayed, Guest,y Diana muchas gracias es un honor para mi leer tus palabras,espero seguir mejorando y no empeorar jeje saludos a todas y muchas gracias!


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo.-18 :Renunciar….

Cuando Candy vio que se alejaba deseaba detenerlo más sabía que estaba molesto,ahora ella estaba conociendo una faceta de él que le asustaba,suspiro pensando que el siempre había sido comprensivo y tierno jamás había actuado de forma impulsiva,ahora era una persona realmente distinta y esa actitud realmente la estaba cansando,si no quería escucharla,pues que no lo hiciera tal vez sería lo mejor…toco sus labios ,cerrando los ojos,recordando aquel beso que la había dejado sin aliento en el que sintió tantas cosas,pensó que el seguía amándola que nunca más se alejaría de ella mas ¿para que la había elevado al cielo si después la iba a dejar caer ?,le había parecido que el solo trataba de reírse de ella y eso jamás se lo iba a permitir

Albert había salido furioso con el mismo,ni siquiera se molesto en regresar a la recepción,solo subió a su auto y se alejo a toda velocidad,su mejilla ardia,nunca pensó esa reacción de la rubia…¿Por qué rayos la había besado?

Ahora se sentía como un patan aquellos celos estaban nublado su razonamiento,el solo hecho de imaginarla al lado de Terry lo estaba enloqueciendo al grado de que se había olvidado por completo de Archie y George,resoplo con fastidio ahora tendría que enfrentar los reproches de ambos,su actitud solo le estaba acarreando problemas quizá lo mejor era calmarse

Pensó que ta vez una copa lo haría asi que sin dudarlo mucho se dirigió a un conocido bar ,era un poco tarde pero ¿Qué importaba?necesitaba serenar su corazón y el sin fin de emociones que estaban dentro de el

Se pregunto si algún dia tendría el valor de verla a lado de Terry,tan solo para poder estar cerca de ella,quizá como lo que siempre debió de ser tan solo un amigo;la sola idea de aquello nublaba sus sentidos ¿Cómo podría?no después de tantos años de correr a refugiarse en sus brazos…no después de haber besado su boca,tal vez si ella jamás le hubiera correspondido su actitud seria otra pero ella le había mentido,le había dicho que lo amaba,que solo era de él…y él le creyo,le creía cada que ella lo decía,cada vez que lo abrazaba en la forma en la que se rendía a sus caricias ¿y todo para que?en cuanto Terry apareció ella se fue con el sin importarle sus sentimientos

Durante el trayecto de regreso a la mansión Adele observaba a Candy se encontraba callada muy distinto a cuando se dirigían a la recepción cuando no dejaba de hablar y sonreir la mujer daría todo lo que poseía por verla sonreir una vez mas

-no me veas asi Adele,al menos lo intente

-es que me preocupas Candy es solo eso…

-lograre salir adelante,siempre lo he hecho

-me temo que esta vez será un poco más difícil

-tienes razón lo será, antes siempre había estado el…cuando cai en la cascada,cuando Anthony murió ,cuando Terry me abndono ;en todos los momentos siempre estuvo ahí y ahora ya no estará más-exclamo con tristeza

-pero ahora me tienes a mi-dijo tomandola de las manos

-gracias Adele-dijo dándole un abrazo-ahora deseo descansar ha sido demasiado para una noche

-entiendo quizá mañana podamos conversar

-me parece bien que descanses-dijo subiendo las escaleras

Adele exhalo un suspiro realmente adoraba a la rubia esos meses a su lado había vuelto a la vida después de tanto tiempo de estar sola,los recuerdos de su hija llegaron a su memoria elevo su mirada mientras observaba por la ventana

"gracias Aurora,gracias por regresar a mi la alegriia trayendo a Candy hacia mi "

Las lagrimas brotaron mas ya no eran de tristeza si no por una inmensa alegría,eso era lo que la pequeña rubia significaba para ella,Dios había juntado sus soledades para unirlas en un inmenso cariño,ahora ella la protegería le regresaría la sonrisa

Archie y George se encontraban molestos no podían creer que Albert los hubiera abandonado en la recepción habían tenido que tomar un carruaje para llegar a la mansión ,George quien casi siempre mostraba calma esta vez daba vueltas murmurando palabras de indignación jamás pensó que actuara tan impulsivamente había sido paciente con el pero esta vez había ido demasiado lejos ignoraba el porque no se habían solucionado las cosas entre esos dos,pero en el fondo sabia la respuesta los celos enfermizos de Albert no lo dejaban razonar,el ya lo había notado

Archie observaba divertido a George nunca antes lo había visto asi,sonreía sin poder evitarlo ahora su molestia le parecía muy comica sobre todo la cara de George cuando después de buscar por cada rincón le informaron que el rubio se había retirado

-vamos George debe de estar bien

-no lo sabemos joven Archie,en verdad estoy preocupado los celos no lo dejan pensar

-ahora desconozco a Albert,jamás pensé que fuera tan teco,ya quita esa cara

-es que pensé que esos días habían quedado atrás es un inconsciente…un cabeza dura…

-calmate George ni que fuera la primera vez-se escuchi aquella imponente voz

-William gracias a Dios estas bien!donde has estado

-debes de tranquilizarte,ya no soy un niño,no hagas tanto drama

-pues entonces no actúes como tal

-creo que mi tio tiene razón,lo importante es que ya esta aquí-intervino Archie

-Lo lamento George ;les ofrezco una sincera disculpa últimamente he actuado como un tonto

-vaya que lo has hecho,pero en fin vayamos a descansar

-estoy de acuerdo mañana tendremos mucho trabajo-dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a las escaleras

-tio,si me lo permites hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte-lo detuvo Archie,el volteo a verlo mientras George siguió su camino

-es muy importante?la verdad estoy muy cansado-dijo deteniéndose a mitad de la escalera

-es sobre…Candy-dijo con cierto temor

-entonces…no es tan importante-dijo dándose la vuelta

-lo es y lo sabes-le grito

-no en este momento-dijo sin volverse-despues lo hablamos,que descanses

El se retiro dejando a Archie pensativo y un poco desilucionado no entendía por qué tanta necedad¿seria acaso que el amor lo había vuelto tonto y ciego? Porque su tio tendría que estarlo para no ver el amor que la chica le tenía en fin resignado a que aquella conversación tendría que esperar subió a su habitación,pero insistiría hasta que el lo escuchara,si era necesario lo obligaría a leer las cartas que ella envio pues ahora sabía que no lo había hecho

Cuando Candy entro a la habitación al fin dejo brotar esas lagrimas que todo el tiempo había contenido cuando se tranquilizo un poco tomo el papel y la pluma,necesitaba escribir para desahogarse ,siempre hacia lo mismo cuando necesita aligerar su carga escribia cartas que quizá nunca enviaría,a su mente vino el recuerdo de la colina de Pony aquella tarde que había conocido al" príncipe de la colina",ese hecho había cambiado su vida,totalmente ahora lo comprendía,y el recuerdo del dulce Anthony,ya le había escrito mentalmente en muchas ocasiones pero esta vez necesitaba plasmar sus sentimientos en un papel,renunciar a Albert era lo que había decidido renunciar a su pasado y seguir con una nueva vida,el destino era cruel pensó pues era el quien siempre los había reunido de diversas manera y ahora,los separaba

"Mi dulce Anthony:

Ha pasado ya tanto tiempo desde que te has ido,han sucedido tantas cosas¿sabes Anthony?el príncipe de la colina a quien tanto te parecías resulto ser Albert¿puedes creerlo?ya imaginaras mi sorpresa! El me hablo de tu madre era una mujer muy hermosa.

En Londres conoci a alguien que crei se parecía a ti ,pero eso no era verdad descubri que son tan opuestos,con el aprendi que existen varias forma de amar y que hay cosas que una vez perdidas ya no regresara,me pregunto¿ en qué clase de hombre te habrias convertido de seguir vivo?;al principio no quería aceptar la realidad que ya no volveria a verte,fue difícil entenderlo

Ahora he comprendido que hay gente que aun estando viva esta predestinada a no reunirse jamás,esta vez voy a perdonármelo todo,por primera vez tratare de no juzgarme;se que mi corazón cicatrizara será duro pero lo lograre

Aun no sé lo que me depare el futuro pero tengo la esperanza que debe haber algo esperando…sea lo que sea estoy esperando que llegue…dame fuerzas Anthony,se mi angel guardián ¿quieres?

Con cariño Candy"

Después de escribir se quedo por un momento observando aquel papel ¿realmente tendría el valor de renunciar?no lo sabia,pero sus ojos se mantenía secos,ya ni siquiera podía llorar aquel dolor sobrepasaba cualquier reacción,en el fondo sabía qué su relación con Albert siempre habías sido imposible tantas cosas lo separaban la clase social,el hecho de ser ella una huérfana,tal vez si el no fuera el patriarca de aquella familia su historia hubiese sido diferente,pero aquello ya no importaba,yqa no lucharía mas aquella batalla que desde un principio supo que estaba perdida,ahora tenía que ver hacia el futuro,tal y como le había escrito a Anthony era momento de ver hacia el porvenir,sin mirar atrás

Terry despertó muy temprano,mas de lo habitual ese dia no tendría ensayo asi que analizo la posibilidad de ir a ver a Candy se preguntaba si ella había resuelto las cosas con el rubio,tendría que averiguarlo,mas decidió que antes de buscar a la rubia debía desayunar asi que se dirigió a un exclusivo restaurante,como siempre lo hacia escogió una mesa alejada de la gente,aun le molestaba tanta atención de los demás hacia el

-que sorpresa encontrate aquí Terry!-le dijieron efusivamente

-Allison!-dijo con sorpresa-que haces aquí

-pues lo mismo que tu,solo que de mejor humor-sonrio

-habia olvidado lo insoportable que eres-contesto molesto

-que casualidad lo mismo pensaba de ti-dijo sarcástica

-vamos Allison es demasiado temprano como para que empezemos con esto,porque no me acompañas?

-esta bien solo si prometes no ser tan gruñon como siempre

La chica lo dijo con tal gracia que Terry empezó a sonreir ,la observo frente a el,tenia que reconocer que era una chica bastante linda,tal vez si él no siguiera enamorado de su pecosa se habría fijado en ella

-de acuerdo prometo no ser tan gruñon,aunque dudo que lo sea

-ves?eres muy atractivo cuando tienes una sonrisa en tus labios-dijo con naturalidad

-muchas gracias,tu también eres una chica linda

Se dispusiero a desayunar esta vez conversaban amenamente Terry pensó en cuanto se había equivocado respecto a al chica pensaba que era igual que todas las actrices con las que estaba acostumbrado a tratar,frias,vanidosas,ególatras pero la chica estaba demostrando ser todo lo contrario y aquella conversación realmente le estaba haciendo olvidar su terrible situación,ambos conversaban sonrientes cuando alguien se para frente a su mesa

-hola sr Graham

Volteo para encontrarse con la mirada fría de Albert,la suerte no podía estar mas en su contra justo al hombre que menos quería ver ahora estaba parado frente a el con una mirada de reproche

Albert había salido a desayunar en compañía de George y Archie antes de empezar a trabajar y fue presisamente cuanto entro a ese lugar cuando lo dirigían al area mas exclusiva cuando se percato de su presencia el hombre que había robado su felicidad se encontraba justo ahí en el mismo lugar y en muy buena compañía,asi que sin que Archie o George pudieran detenerlo se encamino hacia la mesa del actor

-pero a quien tenemos aquí,al imponente William Andley-dijo burlon

-que gusto verte actorcito-respondio-dime tu novia sabe que desayunas en compañía de tan bella dama

-mi novia?-dijo sin comprender-es que no has hablado con la pecosa?

-con Candy?no para que hacerlo si ella esta feliz a tu lado cierto?

-Albert creo que debemos de conversar,pero antes se un caballero y saluda a mi compañera de la compañía Allison

-disculpe mi descortesía señorita,mi nombre es William Andley,Terry dejemos esa conversación para otro dia que no estes tan ocupado

-en realidad deberían hacerlo en este momento-dijo la joven-yo debo retirame,gracias por el desyuno Terry

Ambos se pararon para despedirla,George y Archie observaron la escena esperando que aquellos dos no terminaran en los golpes,aunque agradecían aquella oportunidad para que por fin se aclaran las cosas,al menos Albert esta vez actuaba con mas cautela,se sentaron en una mesa cercana para poder observar que todo estuviera en orden

-y bien Terry que es aquello que debemos conversar-dijo sentándose frente al actor

-viste anoche a Candy hablaste con ella-pregunto

-si la vi mas creo que no me encontraba en las mejores condiciones para hablar con nadie

-eso quiere decir que no aclararon las cosa…

-no se alo que te refieres,es que acaso lo de ustedes no resulto-dijo evidentemente molesto

-lo nuestro?Albert eso no fue mas que una mentira de la pecas

-podrias decirme a que te refieres…

-Albert,Candy no me ama siempre lo ha sabido tal vez en algún momento lo hizo,pero no ahora

-no estoy entendiendo nada-dijo confuso

-ella creyo que no era lo suficientemente buena para ti,asi que te mintió

-pero que estas diciendo?-dijo dando un salto

-lo que oyes amigo,tal parece que mis palabras causaron ese efecto en ella,bueno las mias y las de varias personas mas

-he sido un estúpido!-dijo golpeando la mesa

-aun no puedo creer que tu quien la conoce tanto no hayas pensado en esa posibilidad,ella te ama siempre lo ha hecho…

-que quieres decir con que siempre lo ha hecho-pregunto

-lo he sabido desde siempre,algo que mi corazón se negaba a aceptar,aquella cercanía entre ustedes iba mas alla de lo normal,si bien ella me quería tu eclipsabas siempre mi presencia,aparecías tu y los demás dejábamos de existir

-no sea bobo Terry ella te amo demasiado,fui testigo de su dolor cuando tomaste aquella decisión

-Albert,el pasado ahora ya no importa lo importante es que ella te ama a ti,por lo que veo estas un poco mas tranquilo

-asi es,anoche lo pensé tanto que no he dormido,pensé que si después de todo la felicidad de ella estaba al lado tuyo debería aceptarlo,asi que en cuanto te vi me acerque para pedirte que cuidaras de ella

-creo que quien te lo pedirá sere yo,se que estas atrapado en tus obligaciones,pero ella vale la pena

-tienes razón,solo espero que pueda perdonarme,no me comportado presisamente como un caballero con ella

-su amor es mas grande que todo,entenderá,supongo que jamás leiste sus cartas

-no lo hice estaba ciego de celos de frustración que las tire a al basura sin abrirlas

-si supieras cuantas veces espero tu respuesta,no fue agradable ver su rostro de desilusión al no tenerla

-la buscare y le compensare todo,luchare como nunca por estar a su lado ya no me importaría perderlo todo

-entonces amigos?-le extendió la mano sonriendo

-nunca hemos dejado de serlo,gracias por abrirme los ojos…

Se fundieron en un abrazo fraternal,George y Archie no daban crédito a lo que observaban ,pero George sonrio complacido al saber que las cosas mejorarían que aquel malentendido había quedado atrás

Esa mañana Candy despertó nostálgica,aun asi se dispuso a bajar a desayunar,Adele la esperaba ya en el comedor con una sonrisa,lo cual alegro a la chica,ya no estaba mas sola ahora tenia alguien que la quería como una hija

-buenos días Adele-saludo

-Candy!he esperado con ansias verte,anoche se me ha ocurrido algo genial!

-que es lo que estas tramando-sonrio

-he estado pensando que seria relajante para ambas tomarnos un descanso,en la playa

-en la playa?no lo entiendo-contesto

-tu prepara tu equipaje saldremos a Miami inmediatamente,que te parece

-yo…no lo se-dudo un poco aunque aquello después de todo no era tan mala idea tendría la oportunidad de ver a su amiga Patty y quizá también a Jhon y Michael

-vamos Candy solo serán unos días después podras viajar a Chicago si asi lo deseas

-esta bien creo que será relajante

-lo será!-dijo animada-asi que después de desayunar nos iremos

-pero y mi equipaje?

-no te preocupes alla compraremos lo necesario..

Candy meneo la cabeza a veces Adele era un poco como ella,pero accedió pues realmente necesitaba estar tranquila,al menos no estaría en la misma ciudad que su príncipe y si realmente quería olvidarlo tenia que empezar por estar lo mas lejos de el que se pudiera además quería reencontrarse con sus amigos,tenia tanto sin saber de ellos.

Albert salió inmediatamente de aquel lugar,los negocios ya no le importaban ya había perdido bastante tiempo en tonterías como para seguir posponiendo aquella conversación con su amada,menos ahora que por fin se había aclarado todo,la verdad siempre había estado frente a sus ojos mas su soberbia le había impedido verla.

George sonriente le dijo que saliera en cuanto antes que ellos se ocuparían de todo,ya había sido sufiente el tiempo que perdió en sus necedades,le confeso que el había conservado aquellas cartas que siempre habían tenido la explicación que el necesitaba,Albert se maldijo por haber sido tan obstinado,solo esperaba que Candy no lo rechazara que comprendiera su actitud, si era necesario suplicaría pero no estaba dispuesto a perderla una vez mas

Llego a la mansión de Adele Taylor ,George le indico el domicilio pues se reuniría con ella más tarde, así que salió velozmente en el auto hasta el lugar, respiró profundo antes de descender del vehiculo,en el camino se había detenido a comprar unas rosas, tocó la puerta con el corazón acelerado y con una sonrisa en los labios,la esperanza de volver a tenerla entre sus brazos para siempre pues esta vez no la dejaría jamás.

Continuara….

Chicas soy mala lo se lo siento esperaremos un poquito mas a ver que pasa ¿podra Albert hablar con Candy?,gracias por leer

Mis agradecimientos especiales a Sayuri1707,Verito,Lucia Ardley,Blackcat2010,Laila,Jenny,Gatita Andrew,Magnolia A,Myrra,Mayra Exitosa,Tatita Andrew,Quevivacandy,Lupis

Muchisimas gracias por sus palabras sé que mi hermano esta en un lugar mejor,ustedes son muy importantes para mí por eso quise compartirlo,muchas gracias y no se olviden de dejar sus Reviews

Y mil disculpas por mis horrores ortográficos es que escribo a contra reloj ok gracias!


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo.-19: Una nueva vida…

Terry no podía creer lo que estaba viendo su gran amigo sentado en ese bar y en que estado,abrió los ojos un poco más para ver que no estuviera equivocado pero si era él, no había duda pero ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido?

Albert llego con el corazón acelerado y lleno de ilusiones toco la puerta tardaron unos segundos en atender lo cual le pareció eterno, nada deseaba más que ver a la dueña de todo su ser aparecer,quería abrazarla,y pedirle perdón por su comportamiento sabia que ella entendería

En cuanto apareció el mayordomo sonrió preguntando por la damas, y fue ahí donde aquella sonrisa se congelo en sus labios, ella se había marchado pregunto varias veces al hombre si estaba seguro mas la respuesta era siempre la misma, lo hizo a un lado entrando a la mansión llamando a grandes voces a la rubia, la servidumbre veía atónita aquella escena sin comprender quien era el

Cuando se convenció de que aquello era verdad salió empequeñecido de aquel lugar,se preguntaba si acaso el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada,aquello parecía una broma cruel,ella se había ido justamente ahora que él se daba cuenta que todo había sido un malentendido, ahora que lo veía todo claro

Subió al auto sintiéndose miserable,¿Cómo fue tan ciego?Terry tenía razón nadie como él conocía a Candy y aun asi había creído aquella absurda mentira,se odiaba por haber actuado como lo hizo tal vez había sido aquello lo que hizo que ella tomara la decisión de marcharse y no podía culparla por hacerlo,en fin tenía que pensar tenía que calmarse,esta vez no permitiría que sus emociones nublaran su razón,asi que fue a aquel bar

Candy y Adele se habían marchado apenas y acabaron de desayunar,a la chica le parecía una verdadera locura viajar asi tan de repente pero vio tan sonriente y animada a Adele que no quiso contradecirla además ella también necesitaba aquel descanso,asi que solo empacaron lo necesario,mientras subían al vehículo Candy dio un suspiro pensando en cómo le hubiese gustado que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes,mas las cosas no siempre son como las soñamos,ella debería ser fuerte aunque su alma doliera, tenía que seguir así que vio el cielo rogando por aquella nueva vida que estaba dispuesta a empezar

-animo Candy no todos los cambios son malos-le dijo la mujer tomandole la mano

-lo sé pero empezar otra vez siempre da temor-le sonrio

-pero no puedes seguir viviendo del pasado,algunas cosas hay que dejarlas ir,simplemente…

-tienes razón,te prometo que tratare de pasármela bien,aunque no se si podre olvidarlo…

-no tienes que hacerlo,si lo amas no debes olvidarlo,lo que debes hacer es aprender a vivir sin el,podras?

-no lo sé pero al menos debo intentarlo,se que lo logare!

La mujer guardo silencio,sabia que aquello le costaba mucho a la rubia así que le daría espacio para recuperarse lo que más deseaba era verla sonreír una vez más, no como ahora lo hacía si no como aquella vez que la conoció en el hospital,comprendió que tal vez en aquel entonces su sonrisa se debía al amor.

Terry se acerco a el,le costaba trabajo pensar que Candy fuera capaz de rechazar al rubio,pues lo amaba y además ella nunca había sido rencorosa,se sento junto a él y le dijo

-que ha pasado amigo?

-Terry?-dijo volteando a verlo-¿que haces aquí?

-en realidad la pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú aquí?,pensaba que en estos momentos te encontrarías con la Pecosa…

-ella se fue-dijo jugueteando con la copa-llegue tarde

-pero,¿Cómo que se fue,a donde?

-se fue minutos antes de que llegara,nada pude hacer para impedirlo,perdi mucho tiempo cegado por mis celos…-dijo con tristeza

-pero ¿no hiciste nada para detenerla?-pregunto

-fue inútil,nada podía hacer para impedirlo,el tren ya había partido

-pero al menos sabes en donde esta?,con quien se ha ido?

-se marcho con madame Taylor,a Miami

-y que esperas?debes ir a buscarla-le dijo molesto

-no puedo,mañana debo viajar a Londres…

-una vez más tus obligaciones te alejan de ella!-dijo enojado-entonces creo que será mejor asi,ella tal vez ya decidió olvidarte

-entonces ya nada podre hacer…

-reacciona!-le grito-esa mujer ha hecho todo por ti, ha aceptado que la gente la señale por tan solo estar a tu lado,todo siempre ha sido por ti y aun no logras entenderlo!

-un momento Tery,tu no eres nadie para juzgarme, yo la amo no tienes idea de cuánto lo hago, siempre lo he hecho pero me pregunto si es lo mejor para ella

-no seas tonto Albert,no renuncies sin intentar,sabes perfectamente que jamás podrían estar separados,ustedes por separado simplemente no funcionan,entiéndelo!

-no lo sé Terry-dijo meneando la cabeza-necesito pensar …

-ese es tu problema lo piensas demasiado,yo en tu lugar no dudaría ni un minuto más y correría a sus brazos…

-por favor ¿lo dices tú?¿tu que esperaste tantos años en hacerlo?

-precisamente porque cometi ese error,te lo aconsejo,no des tiempo a que te olvide, no esperes a que sea muy tarde

-gracias amigo,lo pensare,ahora debo marcharme

-en verdad piénsalo,lo que más deseo es que sean felices creo que ya han sufrido demasiado

-Gracias,espero verte pronto

-lo mismo digo,salúdame a la Pecas y sean felices

Albert camino hacia la salida aun pensando en las palabras de su amigo,y si tenia razón?nada perdia con intentar recuperarla,aquellas palabras habían sido como una fuerte sacudida "todo siempre ha sido por ti",entonces su mente recordó tantas etapas de su vida,cuanta razón tenía su amigo,ahora que lo pensaba bien entendía que siempre a pesar de todo ella siempre lo había elegido a él, desde aquella tarde en la colina;sus destinos siempre habían estado unidos

George y Archie se encontraban intranquilos,George había acudido a la reunión con Madame Taylor tal y como lo habían acordado en la recepción,nunca espero que solo lo aguardaría aquella nota de disculpa,al preguntar por Candy supo que aquel encuentro entre los rubios nunca sucedió,le informaron de la actitud de su amo,sintió un poco de pena,sabia que aquello significaba más sufrimiento para el joven patriarca, rogaba al cielo para que el la hubiera alcanzado en la estación, de no ser así el lo animaría a buscarla, se paseaba nervioso por la habitación y en cuanto lo vio aparecer se acerco a el

-te encuentras bien William?

-no George,no estoy bien-se dejo caer en el sofá

-Tio que es lo que ha sucedido?-pregunto Archie

-llegue tarde, la he perdido…todo por mi necedad!

-y no piensas ir a buscarla?pregunto acercándose a el

-tu sabes que no puedo hacerlo, tenemos esa junta con el consejo

-William, lo lamento pensé que todo se resolvería-dijo George apenado

-pero ¿es necesario que tu viajes a Londres? Tal vez George y yo podríamos…

-lo lamento muchísimo joven Archie pero eso no es posible,se requiere la presencia de William

-no te preocupes Archie-dijo el rubio-todo sucede por una razón

-eso no es justo,ustedes deberían estar juntos

-me retirare a descansar,con su permiso…

George vio como subía las escaleras, se sentía impotente, ver al rubio derrotado lo entristecía,pensaba que ojala y su destino hubiese sido diferente desde pequeño había estado condenado aquella soledad,a obligaciones que él no había pedido,ojala y pudiera ayudarlo como hizo con Rosemary,la mujer que amo,al menos la había visto feliz por algunos años,rogaba por algún día tener la dicha de verlo a el sonreír una vez mas

Archie se sentía molesto, sabía que aquello le estaba doliendo a Candy,el la conocía muy bien,ella no entregaba el corazón a la ligera,sus sentimientos eran solidos,aquello serias muy difícil de superar para ella,recordó lo enferma que se puso cuando rompió con Terry,pero al menos en aquella ocasión Albert estaba a su lado,Annie y el también lo estaban,ahora no entendía por qué el destino se empeñaba en separarlos,ellos eran buenos,se amaban de verdad y habían sufrido ya tanto,¿Por qué no podían estar juntos?

Los días habían transcurrido lentos en cuanto llegaron a Miami se instalaron en la pequeña propiedad,a Candy le había parecido un lugar muy confortable,la vista al mar era estupenda,aunque en ocasiones sentía un poco de nostalgia,el mar,aquel azul profundo le recordaban tanto aquellos ojos que no podía dejar de pensar,deseaba tanto poder disfrutar de aquel hermoso paisaje en compañía de su amado príncipe,como la última vez que estuvo en aquella ciudad,que distintas eran las cosas ahora!

Los recuerdos dolían tanto,fue justo en esa ciudad donde por primera vez disfruto de aquel beso que muchas veces había deseado,ahora todos aquellos momentos eran solo un sueño, cerró los ojos sintiendo la brisa sobre su rostro.

-has despertado muy temprano Candy

-Adele! No te sentí entrar-dijo volviéndose hacia ella

-lo extrañas mucho,verdad?-pregunto

-es que esta ciudad tiene tantos recuerdos-dijo con nostalgia

-he sido muy tonta al traerte aquí para que te animaras-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-por favor no pienses asi Adele-dijo acercándose a ella-te prometo que ya no estare triste

-que puedo hacer Candy?-dijo tomandole las manos-que puedo hacer para que vuelvas a sonreir?

-por lo pronto,invitarme a desayunar-dijo sonriendo-despues quiero visitar a Patty,podríamos

-por supuesto!,además iremos de compras-dijo animada

-claro que si-la abrazo-gracias Adele,gracias por ser como una madre para mi

Albert por fin estaba arribando a Londres,los días de viaje habían sido un verdadero suplicio,¿Por qué precisamente en ese momento el consejo lo había convocado a una reunión?el no deseaba ir él quería correr a los brazos de ella, él necesitaba decirle que lo perdonara,necesitaba tanto verla sonreir,cobijarla en sus brazos, pero tal parecía que su destino era estar solo

Después de recorrer las tiendas de Miami,Candy se reunió con su amiga Patty en un cafe,en cuanto estuvieron frente a frente se abrazaron,tenían tantas cosas que conversar que Adele creyo prudente retirarse y dejarlas a solas,aunque ella quería demasiado a la chica,comprendía que solo con una amiga que conociera la historia de aquella relación ella se podría desahogar

-que alegría verte Candy-dijo sonriente

-lo mismo digo Patty,pero mirate estas muy cambiada,hay algo que deba saber?

-oh Candy soy tan feliz he encontrado nuevamente el amor!

-pero como?quien es él?, me alegro tanto!

-es Michael,después de vernos en Chicago seguimos en contacto y en cuanto se instalo en Florida siguió visitándome

-eso no me lo esperaba!pero me agrada mucho saber que has vuelto a sonreir

-nunca podre olvidar a Stear,siempre estará en mi corazón,pero la vida sigue cierto?

-cierto Patty!,se que Stear estará feliz por ti,además Michael es un chico estupendo

-y tu Candy,que ha pasado contigo?,asi que la protegida de Madame Taylor he?

-asi es amiga,ella ha llegado a ser una verdadera madre para mi,he sido tan afortunada

-Candy,que ha pasado con Albert? Me supongo que aunque hace tanto que dejo de ser tu tutor aun siguen siendo amigos

-ya no mas Patty,hay muchas cosas que debo contarte,han sucedido tantas cosas!

Empezó contándole de sus sentimientos hacia el rubio Patty no lo esperaba,ella siempre pensó que el gran amor de Candy había sido Terry,ahora veía todo más claro la verdad siempre estuvo frente a todos y nadie pudo adivinarlo,ahora comprendía que aunque ellos decían quererse como hermanos siempre hubo algo mas, a ella en lo personal aquella relación tan cercana siempre le había parecido un poco extraña

Escuchaba atenta cada detalle sin interrupción dejo que la rubia dejara salir todos aquellos sentimientos que guardaba dentro de su corazón,pero aunque intentaba comprender las acciones de ambos no podía,ella pensaba que si Stear hubiese estado vivo no permitiría que nada lo separara de el,a penas le iba a decir una palabras de aliento a su amiga,cuando un grupo de mujeres entraron a la cafetería,palideció al reconocer a una de ellas,aquel encuentro siempre le era desagradable

-pero mira quien está aquí!,la desabrida de Patricia O'brien

-que es lo que quieres Elisa?-dijo nerviosa

-no lo puedo creer-dijo observando a Candy-pero si aquí está la huérfana pero que sorpresa!

-creo que debemos retirarnos Patty-dijo poniéndose de pie

-hay no querida,no nos prives de tu "distinguida" presencia-dijo burlona

-vayamonos Patty-dijo tomando del brazo a su amiga

-por favor,no lo hagas-dijo Elisa-quedate para que nos cuentes que se siente que mi Tio,al fin se cansara de tenerte como su amante

-mira Elisa,dejame tranquila si no quieres que te responda como te mereces,no cabe duda que siempre será infeliz,no importa lo que tengas, siempre estarás vacía…con permiso-dijo apartándola de su camino

Salieron dejando a Elisa molesta,las palabras de Candy realmente le habían hecho sentirse mal,tenia razón ella siempre estaría vacia,el dinero de su marido no le daba felicidad,ni siquiera había podido ser madre y por esa razón sufría de maltratos y humillaciones de su esposo,un esposo al que no amaba y al cual cada dia soportaba menos en el fondo admiraba a Candy porque aun con todas las adversidades siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro,bajo el rostro por unos segundos,mas volvió a levantarlo con su falsa sonrisa se dirigió al grupo de damas que la esperaban

-lo siento Candy,yo sabía que ella frecuentaba ese lugar

-no te preocupes Patty,en realidad ella ya no me hace daño,al contrario me da pena,siempre tan sola…

-tienes razón, se que sufre demasiado con su esposo

-es una pena, todos deberíamos ser felices incluso Elisa

-Candy en verdad me sorprendiste con todo lo que me has dicho,pero lo que más lo ha hecho es saber que se dieron por vencidos,ustedes nacieron para estar juntos!

-no lo sé Patty,a veces creo que el destino se empeña en separarnos

La chica ya no dijo nada subieron al auto y siguieron su camino en ensayaba para su próxima presentación,mas sus pensamientos se encontraban muy lejos de ese lugar,rogaba porque Albert no hubiera tomado la decisión equivocada,el sentimiento de culpa le quemaba por dentro,era el quien había propiciado todaaquella situación,por su egoísmo por no quere darse cuenta de que ella nunca fue para el,por querer negarse lo que su corazón ya sabía desde aquel encuentro tiempo atrás con Albert en aquel bar,el adivino el amor en el rubio por Candy y aun asi se empeño en buscarla,el que decía amarla era quien más daño le había causado

-has estado muy distraído Terry-dijo la chica

-lo siento Allison,es que no dejo de pensar

-quien es ella Terry?quien te tiene tan mal?-dijo sentándose a un lado de el

-te parezco egoísta?-pregunto el viéndola a los ojos

-pues…en realidad…solo un poco-dijo con temor

-lo soy verdad?es tan malo querer ser feliz?

-lo malo no está en querer serlo, lo malo es querer serlo a base del sufrimiento de los demás

-en verdad me sorprendes Ally!-dijo sonriendo-pero tienes razón

-no sé qué es lo que suceda contigo,pero creo que debes seguir adelante, confió en que en el fondo eres buena persona

-oye tampoco soy un ogro-dijo palmeándole la espalda

-yo aun tengo mis dudas-fruncio el ceño-pero te ofrezco mi amistad,para lo que necesites

-gracias en verdad me has hecho sentir muy bien

-ahora debo irme,el ensayo me espera-dijo poniéndose de pie

El sonreía mientras veía como se alejaba,la chica tenia razón,la vida continuaba,y el debía entender que aquella batalla hacia tanto tiempo que la había perdido,por no tomar las decisiones correctas,solo le había hecho daño a la única mujer que había amado y ella no se lo merecía,ella merecía ser feliz,tener un hogar,y sabia que solo su amigo podría ser es felicidad,al menos sabia que estaría con alguien que la mereciera,quien mejor que Albert para cuidar de ella?

Albert miraba por el gran ventanal del despacho mientras esperaba por los miembros del consejo,su mente era una revolución,se sentía prisionero de su destino,pensó en lo distinta que sería su vida de ser solo Albert,el vagabundo libre que hacia lo que deseaba,que podía salir a la calle como cualquiera sin que nadie lo estuviera vigilando,que pudo haber amado a la mujer que deseara sin esconderla,ahora no culpaba a Candy por haber renunciado ahora entendía que quizá fue la mejor decisión,ella merecía a alguien que le diera el lugar que se merecía,por que ella merecía lo mejor,y el se conformo con seguir así cuando debió de haber luchado mas,cuando debió desafiar al mundo por ella,ella valía la pena ,ahora no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría para volver a verla

-William han llegado ya-la voz de George lo saco de sus pensamientos

-hazlos pasar…-contesto distraído

-antes que todo déjame decirte que en cuanto esto termine debes ir a buscarla, esta vez no permitas que te alejen de ella

-tu sabes algo mas George,algo que no me has dicho aun…

-tu mejor que nadie lo sabes solo que no quieres verlo,esta reunión antes que nada es para presionarte a que formes una familia

-está bien si es lo que quieren,les daremos gusto…

-pero que estás diciendo William y la srita Candy?

-ella es la principal en todo esto,si quieren que me case lo hare pero con la mujer que yo he elegido para ser mi esposa

-sabes que no lo consentirán!

-tendrán que hacerlo,no es ella ahora la protegida de tan distinguida dama?-sonrió

-pero como lo pude haber olvidado, tienes razón!

-creo que después de todo el destino no esta tan en mi contra

-pero, aun no has hablado con ella sobre esto

-solo es cuestión de tiempo George,ahora hazlos pasar y espera afuera por favor

George salió y en cuanto lo hizo entraron los miembros del consejo,Albert los recibió con una amplia sonrisa,las cosas no podían estarle resultando mejor,si el consejo lo aceptaba,haría todo lo posible porque ella lo perdonara, sabía que podía lograrlo

George cerró las puertas y espero afuera tal y como él se lo había pedido, se encontraba nervioso, el tiempo pasaba y no veía la hora de que aquellas puertas se abrieran ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?no entendía él porque lo había dejado fuera de aquella conversación

De pronto, después de una larga espera vio salir a Albert presuroso y tras suyo los miembros del consejo murmurando entre ellos, la molestia de los hombres era evidente, más el rubio sonreía y caminaba confiado,le hizo una seña para que se acercara

-que ha pasado William?

-George,mañana debes reunirte con el consejo,Archie te explicara algunas cosas

-pero y tú?-pregunto sorprendido

-yo?,debo irme,no perderé ni un minuto mas

-entonces iras a buscarla…

-claro que lo hare,disculpa pero tengo que irme

George sonrió al verlo tan animado mientras se alejaba casi corriendo, sabía que le esperaba un largo viaje para poder encontrarse con ella y rogaba al cielo que esta vez, no fuera tarde, ambos merecían la felicidad

Continuara…

Chicas muchas gracias por seguir al pendiente,espero que este capítulo también les guste.

No se pierdan el próximo,¿podra Albert conseguir el perdón de la rubia? Nos leemos pronto,no olviden dejar su review y muchas gracias

Especialmente a: Serena Candy Andrew Graham,Verito,Quevivacandy Zafiro Azul Cielo,LuciaArdley,Sayuri1707,Mayra Exitosa,Blackcat2010 Gatita Andrew,RosaAmanda,Laila,Diana Brower,Bebita y Lynda

Gracias!


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo.-20 llegar a ti…

Candy pasaba una tarde estupenda,Adele sonreía al verla tan animada era la primera vez que la veía tan contenta después de que llegaron a Miami, los días pasaban y ella seguía sumida en la tristeza pero esa tarde algo cambio en ella, cuándo Patty llego de visita con sus amigos Michael y Jhon se alegro muchísimo y ahora estaban en la playa, ella se alejo un poco de los jóvenes para que se divirtieran y daba gracias a Dios de que lo estuvieran haciendo; Candy se encontraba sentada sobre la arena al lado de Jhon mientras Michael y Patty conversaban a unos pasos de ellos

-me alegra verte sonreír-dijo Jhon-ha sido muy lindo volver a verte

-a mí también me da gusto verlos una vez más-dijo ruborizándose

-aun no entiendo que fue lo que paso con tu tutor

-prefiero no hablar de eso, además como sabrás el dejo de serlo hace mucho tiempo

-entiendo, y a la vez me agrada saber que ahora no habrá impedimentos para que me acerque a ti…

-por favor Jhon, ahora no quieres? para mi eres un gran amigo…solo eso

-de acuerdo,pero quiero que sepas que no te he olvidado y que me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad

-basta Jhon,tu sabes que aun amo a Albert,por favor no arruines esta hermosa tarde, quieres?-sonrió

-está bien, cuáles son tus planes ahora?-pregunto

-en realidad no lo he pensado, pero me encantaría regresar a la universidad,al hospital tu sabes que es lo que más me gusta hacer

-y porque no lo haces, mejor aun porque no te quedas? podrías ayudarnos a Michael y a mi

-yo…no lo sé-dijo meneando la cabeza-lo pensare

-hey chicos de que tanto hablan-los llamo Patty-vamos a almorzar!

Albert había subido al barco esa misma tarde, no quería perder más el tiempo, sabía que serian largos días de camino pero no importaba tendría que llegar a ella, ahora se había arriesgado a todo, lamentaba haber tenido que esperar tanto tiempo pero comprendía que nada podía hacer, el tiempo no regresaría, así que ahora tendría que aprovecharlo al máximo, tenía que llegar con la mujer que amaba

Aunque trataba de estar sereno y tener fe, algo le impedía la tranquilidad, y si ella se marchaba una vez más? Que importaba! Esta vez la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, esta vez no se permitiría ser cobarde, ésta vez lucharía por ella y no permitiría que nadie interfiriera en sus decisiones, así se lo hizo saber al consejo, sonrió al recordar la cara de aquellos ancianos, pero él había sido claro y decisivo, ahora solo le quedaba esperar y aquello realmente lo estaba volviendo loco…esperar ¿no lo había hecho ya suficiente? Tantos años tratando de acallar lo que sentía por ella, tanto tiempo de verla amar a otro y él en silencio esperando…renunciando sin decir palabras por que era algo imposible

Pero ahora, ahora no había impedimentos y aunque los hubiera esta vez no iba a aceptar imposiciones, él también quería ser feliz por primera vez en su vida, sabía que solo con Candy podía lograr la dicha completa y lo haría nada lo detendría esta vez

Annie cuidaba de Elroy Andley, la enfermedad cada día la tenía más acabada pero aun más la depresión que sentía al saber que su querido sobrino estaba molesto con ella, ella simplemente lo adoraba y aunque no lo expresara abiertamente deseaba su felicidad, aquélla que desde niño le había sido negada, por eso le permitió huir muchas veces, lo dejo ser libre mientras pudo pues sabía que siempre seria un prisionero de su destino, ser el patriarca del clan

Abrazo al pequeño Stear como cuando cobijaba en sus brazos al pequeño William, cerró los ojos recordando ese momento, en verdad ella amaba demasiado a su familia y el mostrarse dura con ellos muchas veces le dolió tanto, lamentaba haberse equivocado, tal vez si ella hubiera cedido un poco en esos momentos estaría abrazando al heredero de su sobrino y ella quería hacerlo, no quería morir sin ver a los hijos de William era algo que siempre había soñado, y solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde, sí al menos el hablara con ella pero conocía el carácter de su sobrino después de todo era un Andley

-se encuentra bien Sra Elroy-pregunto Annie al ver que unas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas

-claro Annie,no te preocupes hija-dijo deshaciendo el abrazo del pequeño

-si lo desea la llevare a su habitación para que descanse-dijo la chica acercándose a ella

-no te preocupes, necesito otra clase de descanso

-Sra Elroy,se que Albert la quiere muchísimo,solo dele tiempo

-tiempo?,solo ruego a Dios que me lo de,para rectificar mis errores

-lo hara,se que usted es muy buena,pero las cosas así sucedieron

-oh Annie,como puedes decir eso después de cómo me he portado con ustedes,se que me equivoque tanto

-eso no importa! Las cosas ahora han cambiado,todos hemos cometido errores pero lo importante es seguir adelante

-gracias hija, pero¿ por qué no llevas al pequeño al jardín?,no es justo que estén encerrados todo el tiempo con esta anciana-sonrió

-está bien, si necesita algo me llama en seguida,¿de acuerdo?

La anciana asintió y vio como se alejaban,había llegado a querer a Annie como nunca había imaginado,se preguntaba si sería igual con Candy,meneo la cabeza pensando en el carácter rebelde de la rubia,pero aunque le costaba reconocerlo sabía que era una persona dulce y amable al igual que Annie,si al menos se hubiera dado la oportunidad de conocerla,cuanto se lamentaba su terrible error,ahora que lo veía claro se daba cuenta de que su querido sobrino no pudo enamorarse de mejor mujer que de la rubia,si ellos habían nacido para estar juntos,eran tan parecidos además ahora comprendía que nadie lo amaría como ella lo hacia,pues no le importaba nada,ni lo que la gente pensara por estar al lado de él, sí ahora lo veía claro solo rogaba al cielo que no fuera demasiado tarde para verlos juntos y felices

George veía a Archie que sonreía divertido,se preguntaba qué era lo que había sucedido con el consejo,Albert se había marchado unas cuantas horas antes y el joven aun no le decía lo que había ocurrido en aquella reunión,y eso lo tenía muy impaciente

-pasa algo George?-pregunto

-es lo que espero que me digas,deja de sonreir y cuéntame que fue lo que sucedió

-nada,tu de sobra sabes de qué se trataba esta reunión con el consejo

-asi es, pero no entiendo porque William no me permitió estar presente

-creo que si lo sabes-dijo palmeándole la espalda-por simple capricho de hacerte sufrir

-por favor Archie no estoy para bromas!dime que fue lo que ocurrió

-pues simplemente mi tío no se dejo intimidar por los miembros del consejo y les dejo algunas cosas en claro

-pero de qué cosas estás hablando?

-ya lo sabes George,le buscaron una señorita a mi tío para que se casara y hasta le pusieron un plazo para que lo hiciera

-y que paso entonces…

-después de discutir durante un largo tiempo, mi tío sereno y seguro se puso de pie y les dijo que lo haría, que se casaria,pero con la mujer que había elegido

-entonces les hablo de la srita Candy?

-me temo que no, sólo les dijo que lo haría, mas no con quien

-por todos los cielos! te imaginas cuando sepan de quien se trata?

-deja de preocuparte sabes que cuando mi tío se decide no hay quien lo convenza de lo contrario

-pues me alegro muchísimo,creo que William ya merece la felicidad y si se oponen,esta vez no le permitiré renunciar

-lo mismo digo,pero ¿sabes George?no lo hara,no renunciara por nada,lo se

George sonreía dichoso,Albert siempre lo hacía sentir orgulloso,sentía que no se había equivocado al educarlo,era un gran hombre preparado para cualquier adversidad que la vida le presentara, recordaba cuando era un jovencito y le consintió todos sus caprichos aun sabiendo que se lo reprocharía Elroy,eso nunca importo el solo quería que fuera feliz, pues se lo había prometido a su adorada Rosemarie,que siempre cuidaría de él y nunca permitiría que fuera infeliz, se sentía satisfecho con su labor pues el pequeño se había convertido en un hombre extraordinario, pero solo se sentiría tranquilo hasta verlo formar una familia

Los días parecían una eternidad a penas y había salido de su camarote,la esperanza de días antes estaba por desaparecer,se angustiaba pensando en las mil y unas cosas que podían suceder,vivio tantas emociones a la vez

Pero unos ojos verde y una sonrisa que nunca olvidaría siempre estaban en su mente,su amada Candy,Terry había tenido mucha razón al decirle que todo siempre había sido por él, sonrió recordando cuando ella lo llamaba "príncipe de la colina",el quería serlo toda la vida,ese simple encuentro cambio la vida de ambos para siempre,ya que él nunca pudo olvidar esa hermosa sonrisa, y aunque al principio solo sintió una necesidad de protegerla, con el paso de los años se convirtió en su razón de vivir

A su mente llego el día en que descubrió sus sentimientos,aunque aun se negaba a admitirlos,fue aquella tarde en el zoológico,la vio a lo lejos con sus amigos sonriendo tan llena de vida a pesar de todo el dolor que había vivido y que él conocía muy bien, pero ella amaba a Terry él lo sabía también y fue entonces que decidió alejarse de ella

Aquello había sido en vano, él destino tenia trazados los hilos, aquellos que siempre los habían mantenido unidos,ahora al pensar en todas aquellas cosas se daba cuenta que ellos estaban predestinados a estar juntos y el tendría que llegar a ella,se tranquilizo un poco pues sabía que tarde o temprano se reunirían

Candy realmente estaba más tranquila estar rodeada de gente que la quería le había dado la fuerza para seguir adelante,pero en su corazón solo había un nombre que latía fuertemente,resonando en su cabeza "Albert",siempre sería su amor,aunque ya había decidió renunciar a él era algo que no podía evitar siempre era el solo él quien estaba en su mente y esos ojos azules que no borraba de su memoria,mientra veía el mar desde la ventana,le pedia a Dios que ojala y el lograra la felicidad

-estas pensando en el, cierto?

-Patty-dijo sorprendida-no me di cuenta que estabas aquí

-ya me di cuenta amiga-sonrió-¿Por qué renunciaste Candy?

-por que el no deseaba saber de mi

-no me refiero a lo que sucede ahora,lo digo porque aun no entiendo porque le mentiste,siempre he admirado que seas honesta y que pienses en los demás,pero no cres que ya es tiempo que pienses en ti?

-despues de todo nunca cambiare verdad?,me deje llevar por los miles de impedimentos que teníamos para estar juntos que nunca pensé en un solo motivo para estarlo…

-y cuál es ese motivo?-pregunto confundida

-pues la única razón por la que debí luchar,por nuestro amor

-aun puedes hacerlo amiga-le tomo las manos-date la oportunidad de ser feliz,ambos lo merecen no desperdicien el tiempo

-Patty,estas llorando!-dijo con asombro

-si Candy,ahora soy feliz pero en ocasiones pienso que si Stear siguiera con vida no permitiría que nada me alejara de el

-Patty yo se que amabas mucho a Stear pero asi son las cosas algunas veces,y ahora tienes a Michael

-asi es-sonrio-pero tu mereces ser feliz,has sufrido tanto al igual que Albert,no es justo que permitan que los separen ahora tu situación ha cambiado

-el consejo nunca se lo permitiría,para ellos siempre sere la huérfana protegida de los Andley

-ya no mas Candy!-dijo energica-ahora eres la protegida de Madame Taylor

-tu sabes que esa familia nunca me ha aceptado,además Albert no quiere saber de mi

-se que ese asunto se resolverá,ya lo veras ustedes estarán juntos y algún día anunciaran su compromiso tal y como yo lo hare

-es verdad Patty casi lo olvido que solo faltan unos días para esa ocasión tan especial

-no te preocupes ya sé cómo eres de distraida,es por eso que he venido para que me acompañes de compras

-lo siento Patty y claro que ir de compras me gustaría-sonrió

-tienes que estar presente en este momento tan importante para mi,además invite a Annie espero que ella también pueda venir

-Annie-dijo con nostalgia-deseo tanto verla

Patty le sonrio a su amiga,deseaba tanto que fuera tan dichosa como ella lo estaba siendo,la vida continuaba ella no podía estar con Stear por que no se lo había permitido la vida pero Candy ella aun podía estar con el amor de su vida,solo esperaba que Albert se diera cuenta de la realidad antes que la rubia lo olvidara

Annie recibió días antes la invitación de su amiga,en verdad hubiera querido compartir su felicidad pero no podía dejar sola en Lakewood a Elroy,solo el pequeño Stear alegraba la existencia de la anciana no podía privarla aunque sea solo por unos días de esa alegría,la veía tan diferente a la Elroy a quien todos temian,no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que había cambiado en ella tal vez la enfermedad o simplemente la nostalgia de ver alejado de ella a su sobrino y aunque mostraba fuerza muchas ocasiones la vio derramar lagrimas silenciosamente pues a pesar de todo aun no mostraba sus debilidades pero para ella no estaba oculto que la anciana estaba sufriendo demasiado por la situación

Soltó un poco de aire guardando aquella invitación que por momentos volvía a leer con el anhelo de poder asistir pero sabía que no podía hacerlo no en ese momento,esperaba que Patty pudiera entender la situación en la que se encontraba ahora ella era una Andley para bien o para mal siempre estaría por delante su familia

-pasa algo Annie?-pregunto la dama

-no,nada tia es solo que desearía que Archie estuviera aquí

-pronto vendrá hija George envió un telegrama,al parecer en unos días vendrán

-Sra Elroy,cree que Albert este de mejor ánimo?

-espero que si hija,nada desearía más que mi sobrino fuera feliz

-aunque Candy fuera esa felicidad?-pregunto con temor-usted lo entendería ahora?

-creo que lo haría,a estas alturas de mi vida lo que más deseo es que el sea dichoso, lamento haberme equivocado

-me alegra saber que no se opondría aunque quizá eso nunca llegue a suceder

-Annie ahora entiendo que si algo está destinado a suceder, sucederá aunque existan miles de tropiezos

La chica solo sonrió aquello realmente le confirmaba el gran cambio que había sucedido en la mujer,solo esperaba que su hermana se decidiera a luchar por el amor de Albert pues ella siempre había sabido que aquello de que seguía amando a Terry no era más que una mentira de la rubia

La gran noche había llegado Candy se preparaba para tan especial acontecimiento se preguntaba si alguna vez ella tendría la misma dicha de Annie o Patty,nada le hubiese gustado más que casarse con su amado príncipe,a pesar de todo era la única persona con la que siempre quería estar,siempre había sido solo el aunque intentara negárselo no le gustaría envejecer con nadie mas solo con el

Mientras la mucama terminaba de peinarla se miro en el espejo,los años habían pasado ella ya no era una chiquilla aunque había cosas que nunca cambiarían en ella, sonrió al recordar los días en que trepaba arboles,como desearía hacerlo en ese momento pues sin razón alguna se sentía nerviosa,unos toquidos en la puerta la sobresaltaron

-Candy es tardísimo-le dijo la mujer

-lo siento Adele es que no me decidía sobre que debería ponerme

-estas lindísima,has elegido muy bien,habrá muchos chicos al pendiente de ti-sonrió

-espero que no,en realidad no tenía muchos animos de asistir es solo que no podía fallarle a Patty

-Candy ya deberías de continuar viviendo y olvidar la situación

-lo intento Adele no sabes cómo lo intento

La mujer solo la abrazo tratando de comprender su dolor y lo hacia,ella había quedado viuda muy joven y le habían insistido mucho que rehiciera su vida,pero ella era como Candy solo podía amar a una sola persona en la vida,por eso comprendía el dolor de ella al no poder estar con el hombre que amaba

Albert había llegado por fin a su destino,ahora se encontraba ante otra contrariedad, en donde encontraría el domicilio de Madame Taylor solo esperaba que no se le dificultara tanto conseguir esa información lo que más deseaba era encontrarse con la mujer que amaba

Se instalo en su propiedad,y le pidió a algunos de sus hombres de confianza que le consiguieran la información, se encontraba intranquilo, nervioso realmente estaba muy enamorado y no imaginaba su vida sin ella…ella era quien siempre le había dado fuerza para seguir adelante aun cuando ni el mismo sabia quien era, ella le devolvió la fe en el mismo, ella simplemente lo era todo en su vida

Lamentaba el haberla herido pero él se encontraba igual; ella lo hirió con sus mentiras pero eso ahora no importaba solo deseaba verla una vez mas y pedirle la oportunidad de estar a su lado si era necesario le suplicaría pero nunca se daría por vencido

Patty lucia muy feliz al lado de Michael cuando hicieron el anuncio de su compromiso,Candy derramo unas lagrimas de felicidad,el ver a su amiga lograr su sueño de encontrar el amor la hacia sonreír pero en su mente no dejaba de preguntarse qué sería de Albert,si el pensaba en ella en esos momentos

-te conmueve mucho este momento no es así Candy?

-perdon?-volteo para encontrarse con Jhon

-no importa,se que estas muy emocionada

-lo estoy Patty es una gran amiga y agradezco tanto que encontrara la felicidad

-y tu Candy no deseas encontrar la felicidad?-se acerco mas a ella

-ya lo he hecho el tener una madre y contar con grandes amigos eso es una dicha incomparable

-no me refiero a eso y lo sabes, es que nunca piensas formar una familia?

-claro que alguna vez lo pensé es solo que yo…

-que ocurre Candy?

Candy palideció al ver aquel rostro tan conocido entrar a la recepción,abrió y cerró los ojos un par de veces para acersiorarse que su mente no le estuviera jugando una broma,realmente estaba el ahí?

No fue muy difícil para los empleados del magnate averiguar el domicilio de Madame Taylor,mucho menos investigar en qué lugar se encontraban aquella noche así que no lo dudo ni por un momento sabia que esa era la oportunidad

Candy no podía creerlo,cuantas veces soño con ese momento pues aunque tratara de negárselo siempre esparaba que el apareciera y ahora estaba ahí parado frente a ella,como había llegado?eso no importaba ,ahora estaba frente a ella con esa mirada que la hacía olvidarse del mundo,por fin se veía reflejada en esos ojos que tanto soñaba

-buenas noches Candy…Jhon

-sr Andley que sorpresa,no sabia que estaba invitado-dijo el joven con molestia

-no lo estoy,solo he venido a buscar a Candy-respondio seguro

-Albert!-dijo con sorpresa-que haces aquí?

-he venido a buscarte pequeña,será que podemos hablar,en privado-enfatizo

-quieres hacerlo Candy?quieres conversar con él?-pregunto Jhon

-si, sí deseo hacerlo-respondió sin dejar de ver al rubio

-podemos salir de aquí?-le pidió

-no es necesario,yo me retiro-dijo Jhon alejándose

-Candy he cruzado una gran distancia para venir a buscarte

-pero yo…creí que tu…

-por favor,me he portado como un idiota,salgamos al jardín

Ella asintió,para que resistirse? Ella siempre había sido fuerte,había luchado contra tantas cosas,porque no luchar por el hombre que amaba?Salieron al jardín ella temblaba de emoción,que importaba lo mucho que se habían equivocado?ambos habían sido necios pero ahora era el momento de solucionar todas aquellas cosas que los habían separado

El la observaba sin poder articular una sola palabra,planeo durante todo el tiempo un gran discurso pero ahora estaba sin palabras,minutos antes había enloquecido de celos al verla junto al médico mas basto con estar junto a ella para descubrir que lo seguía amando tanto como él a ella

-Candy…no se por donde comenzar-confeso-solo sé que he pasado muchos días de angustia pensando que quizá no volvería a verte

-Albert yo aun no entiendo que es lo que haces aquí,hasta donde recuerdo no querías verme

-perdoname preciosa,tu eres todo para mi, me deje llevar por mis gracias a Terry ahora se la verdad

-pero a Terry,como ha sido eso?

-al dia siguiente de la recepción lo vi con una chica y me moleste pensé que te estaba engañando

-entre Terry y yo nunca hubo nada,te menti-dijo en voz baja

-lo se,el me lo dijo…no sé cómo pude ser tan tonto,no se como todos podían ver que mentías, que me seguías amando y yo no pude hacerlo

-Albert eso ya no importa…

-si importa porque ahora tu quizá no puedas perdonarme,pero quiero que sepas que mi amor por ti siempre ha estado intacto,lo que viste aquella noche entre Alice y yo fue un malentendido,ella confundió la situación,Candy solo te amo a ti,siempre has sido tú la única mujer a la que he amado y a la única a la que podría amar

-es suficiente Albert-decia ella llorando

-por favor no me rechaces,dame una oportunidad,perdóname-dijo el acercándose más a ella

-quieres callarte por favor!,no necesito oír todo eso mi amor, decidí perdonarte desde el primer momento en que te vi aparecer por la puerta,no sabia el motivo por el que estabas aquí pero vi que sería una oportunidad para hablarte una vez mas

-Candy,mi princesa-le seco las lagrimas con sus manos-se que no será fácil pero lo lograremos

-lo haremos mi príncipe,lo lograremos...juntos!

El la acerco a su cuerpo para abrazarla y beso sus labios,una vez mas estaban unidos,y esta vez lucharían con todas sus fuerzas,ya no importaba lo que pensara el mundo entero,esta vez querían darse la oportunidad de ser felices como nunca antes lo habían sido.

Continuara….

Chicas un saludo grandote,como ven? Al fin decidi que era suficiente de tenerlos separados espero y sea de su agrado ahora veremos que mas sucede porque este no es el fin

Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo especialmente a :Zafiro Azul cielo,Blackcat2010,Verito,Sayuri1707,Gatita Andrew,Mayra Exitosa,Quevivacandy,Laila,Lupis,Becky Hdz y Tatita Andrew

Querida amiga Becky no puedo escribirte a tu correo ya que no me aparece pero puedes dejarme un mensaje privado y subo los capítulos cada que mi trabajo lo permite,muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios espero sigas leyendo


	21. Chapter 21

Nota:amigas…se que no tengo perdón por haber tardado tanto pero mil disculpas…estaba enferma de mis ojitos pero ya estamos aquí dejándoles este nuevo capitulo ojala les guste. Capitulo.21.-Nuestro amor

Candy no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Albert la tomo en sus brazos estaba en silencio con los ojos cerrados aquel reencuentro le parecía hermoso,de pronto de apodero de ella un pensamiento,¿y si una vez más tendrían que separarse?

-Albert-dijo ella separándose un poco-que sucederá ahora?

-serás mi esposa-contesto seguro con una sonrisa

-pero…tu familia…el consejo,te has preguntado qué es lo que sucederá cuando lo sepan?

-eso no importa princesa…ya hablaremos de eso, está noche solo quiero pasarla bien a tu lado no te parece que ya hemos tenido suficientes angustias?

-Tienes razón, pero tengo un poco de miedo…pero confió en que juntos lograremos superar cualquier obstáculo

-lo haremos…lo lograremos-dijo sonriendo

Terry miraba hacia la nada sobre aquella azotea, el viento soplaba sobre su rostro, cerró los ojos tratando de callar sus pensamientos aquellos que solo repetían un solo nombre

-Candy…-musito con tristeza

-así que es el nombre de ella

Volteo sobresaltado nunca imagino que alguien lo encontraría en aquel lugar y menos aquella chica que ahora lo veía con curiosidad

-tú? Una vez más metiéndote en lo que no te llaman

-lo siento Terry pero es que te seguí-dijo sonriente-en verdad me preocupas y cualquiera pensaría al verte a lo lejos que saltarías al vacio

-acaso te has vuelto loca? Jamás me quitaría la vida

-bueno es que te he visto tan triste que me preocupas

-Pues no tienes porque hacerlo…además ni siquiera somos amigos

-tal vez eso sea verdad-dijo sentándose en el filo de la azotea-pero es que tu pones una barrera para que nadie se te acerque

-baja de ahí Allison-dijo extendiéndole la mano-me pones nervioso

-tu nervioso-rio-quien lo diría?

-no te burles-dijo serio-¿sabías que Susana estuvo a punto de saltar un día?

-lo dices en serio?...lo siento yo no lo sabía-dijo tomando la mano del actor

-si de la azotea de un hospital,fue la noche de estreno de Romeo y Julieta,port suerte Candy estuvo ahí para impedirlo

-otra vez Candy!-dijo haciendo una mueca-pues quien es ella?

-ella es la chica…la mujer que

-de la que estas enamorado! Es cierto?

-porque siempre tienes que ser tan impertinente

-por que cuando dices su nombre tu rostro cambia,tienes una mirada que refleja tu tristeza…quiero ayudarte a Terry

-no quiero tu ayuda,a ti que demonios te importa mi tristeza?

-vamos Terry se un poco amable solo quiero ser tu amiga

-esta bien,Candy ha sido la única mujer a la que he amado

-y porque no se lo has dicho?

-si lo he hecho,muchas veces pero digamos que el destino siempre nos ha separado y ahora ella…mejor olvidalo no creo que sea buena idea…

-por favor Terry,lo dejas en lo mas emocionante

-eres irritable lo sabes?-sonrio

-ves? Cuando sonries te ves muy guapo

-Allison no juegues conmigo,creo que solo lo dices para que continue

-claro que no! En verdad pienso que lo eres,pero por favor continua contándome

-esta bien,ahora ella está con otro o al menos ama a otro,alguien a quien siempre ha amado solo que yo no quería reconocerlo,y para mi desgracia el la merece…es mi mejor amigo

-oh eso sí que es terrible Terry

-terrible?-rio-tal vez si nunca lo había pensado,sabes que ella ha sido mi única novia?

-pero y Susana?no era ella tu prometida?

-sí pero bajo otras circunstancias

-fue por el accidente cierto?

-así es, no te niego que la quise era una mujer dulce y compartía mi amor por el teatro pero nunca llegue a amarla

-bien te diré lo que pienso; pienso que debes continuar con tu vida, si Candy ya es feliz y ama a alguien más que por cierto dices que es un buen hombre, no crees que ya es tiempo que la dejes ir?

-es lo que estoy intentado pero es que es la única mujer a la que he amando y con la que nunca he podido estar realmente

-Terry…mira lo hermoso que es el cielo,siente el aire en tu rostro,toma mi mano,no es maravilloso lo que la vida nos regala diariamente?

-creo que si…

-la vida es una sola y tu quieres gastártela en estar triste pensando en alguien que no te recuerda,que ya es feliz con alguien mas

-ese es otro problema meti la pata…hice que se separaran

-Terry Graham tienes un lado obscuro

-claro que no,solo quise luchar por ella…pero ella había cambiado

-entonces si luchaste y perdiste no seas cobarde , aceptalo

-es que no se si sigan juntos

-y que si no lo están?,eso no cambiaria la situación…ella dejo de amarte si es que alguna vez lo hizo,y tu sigues aferrado a un recuerdo,a una fantasia de lo que podría haber sido si ella se hubiera decidido por ti

-un momento jovencita tu no sabes nada

-tal vez para ti solo sea una niña,quizá no tengo tanta experiencia pero tu tampoco y sé que te duele que te lo diga pero es la verdad

-creo que lo mejor es que me vaya-dijo molesto

-si huye,embriágate,llora…pero dejala ir,superalo la vida continua,siempre habrá alguien dispuesto a amarte

-no lo creo,yo nunca podría amar a nadie mas

-eso dices ahora pero algún dia la herida cicatrizara y eso solo sucederá el dia que estes dispuesto a dejar que suceda

-hasta luego,cuidate-dijo marchandose

-solo tienes que seguir viviendo-grito la chica

El continuo caminando pero aquel último consejo resonó en su cabeza,recordó el dia en que ayudo a Candy a enfrentar la muerte de Anthony ,sonrio al pensar en lo irónica que es la vida el mismo consejo que había dado ahora era para el,pues aunque Candy siguiera con vida ya nunca más podría estar con ella,no como él lo deseaba

Dio un respiro y se llevo las manos al rostro,tenia que dejar de encerrarse en su mundo,pensar lo estaba enloqueciendo,sabia que Allison tenía razón ya era tiempo de dejarla ir pues pasara lo que pasara entre los rubios el ya había perdido el amor de su pecosa,si es que alguna vez había sido de el

Albert y Candy entraron a la recepción sonrientes tomados de la mano,ella se ruborizo al sentir todas las miradas sobre ellos,el magnate William Andley no era algo quee pasara desapercibido

Adele los observo a lo lejos sus ojos se abrieron ante aquella agradable sorpresa,aquello la llenaba de dicha aquel malentendido al fin se había aclarado,le alegraba tanto ver por fin tan feliz a la chica,en cuanto estuvo frente a ella se dieron un fuerte abrazo

-soy tan afortunada Adele

-lo se mi niña-contesto-y no sabes lo bien que se siente verte tan contenta

-y como no estarlo?...el ho9mbre que amo ha venido a buscarme

-Madame Taylor –saludo Albert-es un placer volver a verla

-lo mismo digo Sir Adley,no sabe que dicha siento de ver a Candy sonreir otra vez

-yo me siento apenado y quiero disculparme por mi tonto comportamiento

-eso no importa,la juventud muchas veces nos hace actuar indebidamente

-pero creo que ya no soy tan joven-rio

-pero es un hombre enamorado y lo entiendo el amor en ocasiones nos lleva a cometer locuras

-tiene razón,ahora solo espero que me de su consentimiento para ccortejar a su protegida

-es obvio que lo tiene

-gracias por su confianza

-solo quiero pedirle que me prometa que esta vez cuidara de ella y que la hara muy feliz

-por supuesto no permitiré que nadie la lastime la protegeré de quien sea incluso de mi mismo

-me alegra tanto escucharlo

-hola Albert-saludo Patty acercándose-que sorpresa tenerte aquí

-Patty un gusto verte,lamento presentarme sin ser invitado,pero necesitaba hablar con Candy

-vamos Albert tu sabes que no necesitas invitación siempre eres bien recibido

-gracias Patty,y dejame felicitarte me alegra que estes comprometida

Sieguieron conversando amenamente Candy tenia una enorme sonrisa y veía a su príncipe con tanto amor,para todos que aquello se hubiera solucionado provocaba felicidad pero no para aquel joven que veía con desagrado aquella escena

Jhon no perdia detalle de lo que estaba pasando a penas y podía disimular su molestia se aferraba a su bebida con furia,nunca antes había perdido y no podía soportarlo ¿Cómo era que aquella oportunidad se le había ido de las manos?

-quita esa cara por favor

-Michael…no faltas tú en ese cuadro?

-no seas infantil Jhon,siempre supiste que ella no era para ti

-pues tampoco lo es para él..

-no te parece que eso ya es una obsesión amigo?

-estoy enamorado de ella desde que la conocí y lo sabes

-no creo que sea amor,mas bien creo que te has encaprichado como ella no se rindió ante tus encantos

-estas equivocado se que en algún momento tuve oportunidad con ella

-el que está mal eres tu,jamás tuviste ninguna oportunidad con ella,solo te ha visto como un amigo

-pues no quiero su amistad yo quiero su amor

-pues entonces debes saber que perdiste,acaso no te das cuenta que ella está enamorada de Andley,no te ciegues ante la realidad

-aun no todo está dicho

-para mi si lo está, mejor deberías de darte cuenta que hay mas chicas que desearían un poco de tu atención

-a que te refieres?

-a Kelly querido amigo,nunca te has preguntado el porqué de su deseo de venir a Florida a trabajar con nosotros

-ella solo es una buena amiga

-que te quiere,pero estas tan aferrado a lo que jamás podrá ser que no quieres ver lo que ella siente por ti

-dejame tranquilo Michael y mejor ve con tu prometida

-tienes razón mi lugar está a su lado,pero ojala y recapacites

Jhon siguió observando con rabia la felicidad de los rubios,Michael se retiro pensando en que ojala su amigo recapacitara y se diera cuenta de la realidad,nada podría separar jamás a Albert y Candy,y no es que él fuera malo si no que se había enamorado de la persona equivocada

Annie observaba la lluvia caer,estaba agotada entre cuidar a la anciana y correr tras su pequeño hijo,además las obligaciones de la mansión que eran tantas que tenía tan poco tiempo para ella,ver las gotas de lluvia golpear el cristal realmente la estaba relajando;ahora todo estaba en silencio…el pequeño dormía y Elroy había permanecido en cama todo el dia,sonrio al pensar que aun con su ajetreada vida no la cambiaría por nada del mundo,tenia ,una familia,un hogar,un esposo que aunque ahora se encontrara ausente la amaba como siempre lo soñó

Recordó a sus padres adoptivos y agradeció al cielo por haberlos puesto en su camino,ella los amaba pues aun con todos sus desaciertos siempre habían sido buenos padres, despues pensó en Candy esperaba que estuviera bien en cualquier lugar que se encontrara,se preguntaba porque aun siendo ella tan buena la vida le negaba la oportunidad de ser feliz

-acaso no hay nadie que me reciba?

Volteo dando un salto al escuchar aquella voz que reconocería entre mil,al fin esta frente a ella el hombre en el que no dejaba de pensar por quien siempre esperaba

-Archie-dijo refugiándose en sus brazos-al fin has llegado!

-asi es mi amor-dijo besando su frente-no sabes como deseaba verte

-buenas noches sra Annie-saludo George un tanto apenado

-George y donde esta Albert-dijo esperando verlo entrar

-mi tio fue a seguir a su amada-respondio Archie sonriendo

-pero…como?

-asi es Annie,todo aquel malentendido creo que ya se ha aclarado

-en verdad?-rio-oh Archie que alegría

-no nos adelantemos joven,recuerde que aun no sabemos lo que ha sucedido

-George no seas pesimista,se arreglaran ya lo veras,ellos se aman y es lo que importa

-entonces tal y como lo imagine lo de Terry…

-solo fue un invento querida-interrumpio Archie-ya te lo explicare

-si me disculpan me retiro a descansar-dijo George

En cuanto George subió la escaleras Archie conto a su mujer lo ocurrido en New York Annie esuchaba atenta a su marido

-pero entonces tu cres que si ella lo acepta todo estará bien ante el consejo

-lo aceptara lo se,en cuanto al consejo en realidad no se que ocurrirá lo que si se que mi tio no permitirá que los separen creo que será una pelea difícil sobre todo por la tia

-no creo que ella se oponga,no pongas esa cara…si supieras lo que ha cambiado te sorprenderas en cuanto la vuelvas a ver lo de su distanciamento con Albert realmente la ha hecho comprender muchas cosas

-eso espero pues no me imagino a m tia siendo de una forma diferente,Annie y nuestro hijo como esta?

-hermoso y cada dia mas enorme…quieres verlo?

-si deseo tanto verlo aunque sea dormido,solo espero poder resistirme a tomarlo entre mis brazos,no quiero despertarlo

-Archie…gracias amor

-de que?no lo entiendo

-por todo,por ser el esposo que eres y por esta familia maravillosa

-maravillosa? Somos unos locos,amor creo que ahora si no sabes lo que dices

-no seas bobo! Sabes que lo es y somos muy afortunados

-te quiero Annie eres una gran mujer y estoy muy orgulloso de que seas mi compañera

-basta Archie me vas a hacer llorar

Ambos se abrazaron llenos de amor,Archie en verdad se sentía feliz de haber elegido a Annie,aunque al principio de su relación pensó que nunca llegaría a amarla,ahora lo hacia de una forma que jamás imagino que se podía amar

Despues de una magnifica velada Albert acompaño a las damas hasta la mansión tomaba la mano de Candy y sonreía al ver el rubor en sus mejillas era algo que simplemente le fascinaba que ella a pesar del tiempo aun mostraba cierta timidez ante sus muestras de cariñ llegar a la mansión la dama mayor se despidió dejándolos solos para que se despidieran no sin antes advertirles que no demoraran mucho ya que no era propio que estuvieran solos a altas horas de la noche

-de que te ries Albert?

-de nada…bueno si,no pongas esa cara,lo que sucede es que no es la primera vez que estamos solos y de noche

-Albert!...ahora las cosas son diferentes,debes irte

-vamos Candy,sabes que soy un caballero ya he pasado muchas noches a tu lado recuerdas?

-lo se pero antes tu no tenias memoria y además no eramos novios

-tienes razón pero siempre he sabido comportarme,no es cierto?

-es verdad-dijo bajando el rostro

-pasa algo preciosa?-dijo acariciando la mejilla de ella

La verdad es que,ha sido una noche maravillosa pero tengo miedo

-a que le temes?

-pues a todo lo que esta por venir tu sabes que no a todos les alegrara el saber que estamos juntos

-Candy no importan los demás solo importamos tu y yo,se que nuestro amor tiene la fuerza necesaria para superarlo todo

-mi príncipe…es que yo no quiero que nada ni nadie vuelva a separarnos

-eso no sucederá-dijo viéndola a los ojos-nunca mas volveremos a separarnos te lo prometo

-esta bien sabes?estoy tan contenta que creo que no podre dormir,todo me parece un sueño

-no lo es,esta es nuestra realidad-dijo abrazandola

-oh Albert te quiero tanto-dijo llorando

-espero que nunca mas pienses en abandonarme porque solo juntos lo lograremos-dijo secando con sus manos las lagrimas del rostro de ella

-nunca mi príncipe nunca mas me alejare de ti

-de acuerdo ahora tengo que irme pero mañana volveré,te parece?

-esta bien-dijo haciendo un puchero-te amo!

-Candy,no pongas esa cara si no nunca me ire sabes que yo también te amo pequeña

Beso su labios tiernamente,dentro de su pecho tenia tanta felicidad por al fin tener entre sus brazos a la mujer que amaba y de la cual no pensaba volver a separarse jamás

Sabia que tenia que enfrentarse al consejo y para variar sabia que la oposición de su tia era otro obstáculo,pero por el momento trataba de no pensar en eso,solo quería disfrutar de la dicha de aquel reencuentro

Continuara…Chicas una vez mas les pido mil disculpas les prometo ponerme a trabajar inmediatamente en el siguiente,gracias a Dios son vacaciones un fuerte abrazo a todas y espero que les haya gustado espero sus reviews ya que ellos son mi inspiración recuerden que mis historias son suyas y disculpen los errores Gracias especialmente a:Mayra Exitosa,Jenny,Verito,Blackcat2010,Gatita Andrew,Geraldin,Sayuri1707,Lucia Ardley,Lupis,Becky,Laila,Alma,La chik….y amiga Laila tienes razón Jerry Maguire…una de mis favoritas solo que ella le dice algo diferente un saludo y gracias a todas… 


End file.
